Return of the Evil Sisters
by Moonlight and Music
Summary: The evils sisters Anna and Emily return and this time not only are they forcing us to sing but DANCE! Rated T for lyrics, the quoting of Youtube, and some slang
1. You just gotta sing!

**Return of the Evil Sisters: Chapter One.**

Enjoy.

oOo

Kat was bored. She hated being bored. Her parents were at work and she was stuck watching _her_. She sighed, then perked up as she saw two names on her 'special' buddy list. Grinning she clicked on one

**thecoolkat1002**: Hey!!

**pyrotechnics101**: Sup?

**thecoolkat**: h/o lemme invite Roxas.

**pyrotechnics101**: kk

**twilightwielder**: hey Axel, Kat

**thecoolkat1002**: hiya

**pyrotechnics101**: hey Roxas

**thecoolkat1002**: hey you guys can u do me a fave?

**pyrotechnics101**: sure

**twilightwielder**: y not.

**thecoolkat1002**: well the 'rents are out and I have to watch you know who...can u guys come over and help? plz!!

**pyrotechnics101**: ...

**twilightwielder**: OO

**pyrotechnics101**: XX

**pyrotechnics101**: she scares me

**twilightwielder**: ya diddo

**thecoolkat1002**: TT

_pyrotechnics101 has logged off_

_twilightwielder has logged off_

Kat stared dumbfounded at the screen. They just blew her off. 'I'm so unloved'

'Sure you are.' Kat jumped at the voice behind her. 'Axel! Roxas! You do care!'

_burningdragon13 has logged on_

' Hm Kaida-chan logged on, I wonder if she can come over too?'

Axel looked over at Kat. 'WTF, mate!?!'

'Roxas did you let Axel watch 'End of the World' on YouTube again?'

'Hey Kat it wasn't me.' She eyed Roxas

'Its true! I didn't know he watched it!'

'Axel...'

'What it's funny!'

'Axel'

'Zexion watched, too!'

_Rockstar9 has logged on_

'It's Demyx might as well get him over here to cool down Axel'

'What!' Axel screamed "You know I hate water!'

'Exactly'

'Your really...'

'Careful, no words from End of the World.'

'Rats'

Suddenly the door opened and Demyx walked in.

'So you said we were having a party right? I picked up Jon on the way, and an extra leg' Demyx grimaced at Emily who was stuck on his leg.

'Hey Kat, guess what?'

'Do I have too?'

'Fine then... I drove here!' Jon really didn't have a choice since Demyx had Emily stuck to his leg...

Kat then passed out.

When she woke she remembered Kaida had logged on.

'Finally at lest one sane person' Kat opened a new IM window.

**thecoolkat1002**: hey Kaida

**burningdragon13**: konichiwa 0.o

**thecoolkat1002**: w/e Kai-chan. wanna come over?

**burningdragon13**: Who's all there?

**thecoolkat1002**:...I don't think u would believe me

**burningdragon13**: and y wouldn't I?

t**hecoolkat1002**: Axel, Roxas, Jon, ect, ect...

**burningdragon13**: oh cool, be over in a bit

_buringdragon13 has logged off_

Kat turned to the guys. 'Do you have to read over my shoulder?'

In unison, 'Yes'

She rolled her eyes 'Gee Thanks...'

_Ding Dong_

_'C_ome in' Kat yells...

_Kaida steps in the room...she is wearing a black corset dress thats is a few inches higher than her knee...along with her dress she is wearing tall combat boots, tons of jewelry and heavy eyeliner...her hair was long and down in her face.._

'And I though Zexion was emo...' Axel remarks

'I am not emo...'

Kat hits Axel on the head.

'What was that for?'

'You have to ask?' Kat questions...

'Ok,' Kaida says, 'what are we doing tonight?'

'Taking care of the demon child' Roxas mutters

'And _who_ might that be?' Kaida says...while looking at Axel...

' My little sister...' Kaida looked at Kat.

'Oh. Ok. Where is she.'

'Down stairs. And we stay up stairs unless the house is on fire or is sounds like she's killing herself...'

' And no Axel, Don't even think about it!'

"Aww, it'd just be a little one...'

'No!'

'Please?'

'No'

"Sparklers on top?'

'No'

'Fine then be that way' Axel pouted.

_(If this doesn't make any sense, we keep on switching back a forth from authors: this is Kat again_)

Emily then seemed to realize Axel was there. 'Anna Ax...mmmm'

'Ow!!!' Axel yelled. 'Whyd'a bite me for!' Kat looked at Jon,

'Please tell me she's had her shots.' Jon nodded. 'Axel have you had your shots?'

He looked at Kat. 'Yea, why?'

'Better safe than sorry.' she shrugged. 'Let's go fix you hand. Dang she bit though your leather gloves?'

The group watched them walk off. 'Now what?' Demyx asked, while trying to rub the blood back into his legs. (Emily had finally run off to conspire with Anna)

'Now we sing' The group looked in horror at the younger siblings to find they all had been transported to the World that never was.

(Kaida's part)

'LLAMA LLAMA DUCK! HAL--...' Jon was yelling...Everyone looked at him...  
'What the heck?' Kaida says...'What the bloody hell are you singing...?'

Jon blushed, .'...

Everyone stared...

'Well, you said sing. And, I felt like it...OK?!'

'I want to sing a song...' Demyx whines...'He thinks for a minute... Here we go! 'dramatic pause'

_'I am really special cause there is only one of me._

_Look at my smile_

_I'm so dang happy_

_other people are jealous of me_

_When I'm sad and lonely_

_I like to sing this song._

_It cheers me up_

_and shows me that I wont be sad for long_

_oh oh oh_

_I'm so happy_

_I can barely breathe._

_Puppy dogs_

_and sugar frogs_

_and kittens baby teeth._

_Watch out all you mothers_

_I'm happy it's hard core_

_Happy as a coupon for a twenty dollar whore_

_oh oh oh_

_I'm really happy_

_I'm sugar coded me_

_Happy good_

_anger bad_

_that's my philosophy_

_…I can't do this man_

_I'm not happy……_

_I am really special cause there is only one of me._

_Look at my smile_

_I'm so dang happy_

_other people are jealous of me_

_These are my love handles_

_and this is my style_

_But if you tip me over then_

_mama's gonna knock you out_

_I'm special_

_I'm happy_

_I'm ganna heave_

_Welcome to my happy world_

_now get your stuff and leave_

_I'm happy I'm good I'm…_

_I'm outta here….._

_Screw you.'_

'Ok,' Kaida says, 'That was extremely weird.'

'Let's have a sing-off!' Axel says...

'I call Kat!' yells Riku...  
'I call Jon!' Kairi says...  
_Jon just looks at her..._'Crap..' he mutters...'Now what?'

Everyone pairs up: Kat with Riku, Jon with Kairi, Xemnas and Saix, Demy (Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexion and Lexious and his backups), Sora and Namine, Larxene, and Marluxia, and Roxas and Axel.  
The squirrels are taking over the camera...this is will be too funny to not record. Marluxia will do the make-up (after all, he _is _gay)

_After everyone pairs, the only one left is Kaida...who will she partner with?_

Kat thought a moment 'Oh I know Kaida come on!' She grabbed her friends hand and drug her down the halls stopping at a door with the number 6 on it.

'Zexion come out! your going to miss the emo convention!!' the door opened a crack.

'Not funny.'

'Yes it is. Zexion this is Kaida, Kaida this is Zexion. Anna and Emily have come over (again) we are being forced to sing (again) and you two are partners.'

'No bloody way' Zexion said, glaring at Kaida. Kaida glared right back at Zexion.

'Emo? You call that Emo? Bloody Hell!' She grinned. Zexion looked at her weird.

'What song are we singing?'

'Girlfriend.' Kaida said

'What?!?' Zexion spazzes

'That dear Zexion is what we're singing.'

'...I wont sing that damn song...'

'Why," Kaida asks,' is it not_ Emo _enough?'

'Come _on_ Zexion it could be worse! They could have made you sing 'Rockstar' with Demyx.'

'No'

'Yea I know. Your singing with Kaida.' He looked at Kat, then Kaida, then back into his room.

'Zexion, you can bring your book now lets _go_.'

'Fine.' Book in hand he followed the two girls back to the hall of empty melodies where the 'stage' had been set up.

'Everyone come in and sit down,' Anna said, 'The Sing-off if about to begin!'

'Ladies and Gentlemen!' Emily was announcing, 'The groups will take turns singing, each will have a score that will be determined by..you. the audience...'  
When everyone but two groups are eliminated, these two groups will battle in song, the loser will be slaves to the winner(s) for an enitre afternoon.

'And now,' Anna says, 'Kat and Riku are up first, battling them are...-_drum roll_- Jon and Kairi!'

The audience claps.

'Kat and Riku will sing 'Saving Me'

-Meanwhile back stage-

'Mar! I like my hair the way it is! I love the make up though. The outfits rock too.' Marluxia pouted.

'Can I at least jazz your hair up abit if it keeps the same style?' Kat sighed.

'Fine Mar.'

'Yay! Oh and Riku your next.' Riku gave him a WTF? look

'I'm wearing the stupid outfit no way am I wearing makeup.'

'Here we go again...' Kat thought.

-Ten minutes later-

'Five minutes till show.' Kat nodded

'Thanks Luxord.' While the two guys fought she was looking in the mirror. Mar had outdone himself. She had on dark eye makeup, a black halter top, black cargo pants with a silver dragon up the outside of the left leg, black boots,black palm gloves, her jewelry was the same (Mar may be gay but he's not stupid), and her hair was up in the usual style but with braids in the bun, a silver scrunchy around the base and black chopsticks with silver wire around the ends though her hair. 'Wow. Note to self call Mar for fashion advice...' She looked over at Riku. Black pants, read vest, black palm gloves, not so different from his other outfit, but he still looked hot. 'Riku it's time to go' Kat said looking at Luxord who was tapping his watch.

'Ok lets go.'

Kat:_Prison gates won't open up for me _

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin' _

_Oh, I reach for you _

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls _

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in _

_All I need is you _

Riku:_Come please I'm callin' _

_Kat:And oh I scream for you _

_Riku:Hurry I'm fallin' _

_Kat:Show me what it's like _

_Riku:To be the last one standing _

_Kat:And teach me wrong from right _

_Riku:And I'll show you what I can be _

_Both:Say it for me _

_Say it to me _

_And I'll leave this __life behind me _

_Say it if it's worth saving me _

Riku:_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin' _

_And all I see is you _

_These city walls ain't got no love for me _

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story _

_And oh I scream for you _

Kat:_Come please I'm callin'_

Riku:_And all I need from you_

Kat:_Hurry I'm fallin'_

Riku:_Show me what it's like_

Kat:_To be the last one standing_

Riku:_And teach me wrong from right_

Kat:_And I'll show you what I can be_

Both:_Say it for me_

_Say it to me _

_And I'll leave this life behind me _

_Say it if it's worth saving me _

Kat:_Hurry I'm fallin'_

-During Kat and Riku's song, Mar was getting Jon and Kairi ready. 'Ok, Mar said, 'Because your song has to do with Aladdin, I have you some outfits..._Mar pulled out a Jasmine outfit for Kairi_. 'Oh! Mar! Its great...' Kairi ran to put on the outfit. 'Well, that's barbie for you,' Jon muttered, 'always read y for any outfit.' 'Now, Jon,' Mar said, 'Here is yours... ' _Mar went to the closet and got out a four piece outfit, a white turban, white shirt that had puffy sleeves that had a purple vest-like thing to go over it. Also with this top, matching pants, (which were also poofy) and white sandels. '_Oh Snap!' Yelled Jon,' I will not wear that!' 'Oh yes you will,' Mar argued, 'It's either that or a ton of make-up' Kairi came out if the dressing room...to everyone she looked stunning..._well except for Jon_...(but we all know, deep down he's in love with Kairi) 'Stupid Barbie' Jon muttered...

'Ok, Mar said, 'Your turn to sing!' He literally had to push Jon onstage'

'By the applause from the audience, Kat and Riku, I'd say that was a 9!' congrats!' Anna said'  
'Next, 'Emily announced, 'Will be Jon and Kairi with...A Whole New World!

_Jon:  
_I can show you the world.  
Shining shimmering splendid.  
Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide.  
I can open your eyes.  
Take you wonder by wonder.  
Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride

A whole new world.  
A new fantastic point of view.  
No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming.

Kairi:  
A whole new world.  
A dazzling place I never knew.  
But now from way up here it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you.  
Unbelievable sights. (Jon: Unbelievable sights.)  
Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling.  
Through an endless diamond sky.  
A whole new world.

Jon: Don't you dare close your eyes.  
Kairi: A hundred thousand things to see.  
Jon: Hold your breath, it gets better.

Both: I'm like a shooting star.  
I've come so far.

Kairi: I can't go back to where I used to be. (Jon: A whole new world.)  
A whole new world.

Jon: With new horizons to pursue.  
Both: I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare.  
Jon: Let me share this whole new world with you.

Kairi: Oh a whole new world. (Jon: A whole new world)  
A new fantastic point of view.

Both: No one to tell us no or where to go

Kairi: or say we're only dreaming. (Jon: A whole new world)  
Every turn a surprise.

Jon: With new horizons to pursue. (Kairi: Every moment gets better.)

Both: I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare.  
Kairi: Anywhere.  
Jon: Oh there's time to spare.  
Kairi: Let me share,  
Jon: this whole new world with you.

Kairi: With You. A whole new world. Jon: A whole new world.  
Kairi: That's where we'll be.  
Jon: Where we will be.  
Kairi: A thrilling chase.  
Jon: A wonderous place.  
Both: For you and...me.

Emily walked onstage. 'Wow suprisingly that didn't suck. Well audience, what did you think? Vote on the screens infront of you.' Emily waited for a few moments then Luxord came onstage with a piece of paper. '8.5 Wow they did better than I thought they would. Kat and Riku won this round and will be moving on. Jon, Kairi you will be moving down to the second chance bracket. That's right, we're so nice we're giving you a second chance! 'Next up Xemnas and Saix!'

-Meanwhile Backstage-

'Um Superior sir, I realy don't think you should wear that. I mean as your hair/makeup/wardrobe artist I really think...'

'What are you talking about Marluxia! This is what Saix and I will wear.'

'Yes, Surperior'

'Your up, Surperior.'

'Thank you Luxord. Come now Saix'

(a/n **bla** is Saix everything else is mansex)

_Hi **Hi **We're your weathergirls _

_**Uh huh** And have we got news for you _

_**You better listen** _

_Get ready all you lonely girls _

_And leave those umbrellas at home **Alright** _

_Humidity is rising **Mmm..rising** _

_Barometer is getting low **How low girl?** _

_According to our sources **What sources now?** _

_The street is the place to go _**We better hurry u**_p _

_'Cause tonight for the first time **First time** _

_Just about half past ten **Half past ten** _

_For the first time in history _

_It's gonna start raining men **Start raining men** _

_It's raining men _

_Hallelujah It's raining men **Amen**_

_**I'm gonna go out**_

_I'm gonna let myself get Absolutely soaking wet _

_It's raining men _

_Hallelujah _

_It's raining men _

_Every specimen _

_Tall blonde dark and lean_

_**Rough and tough and strong and mean**_

_God bless Mother Nature _

_She's a single woman too _

_She took over heaven _

_And she did what she had to do _

_She fought every Angel _

_She rearranged the sky _

_So that each and every woman _

_Could find the perfect guy _

_It's raining men _

_Hallelujah _

_It's raining men **Amen** _

_It's raining men _

_Hallelujah It's raining men **Amen **_

_I feel stormy weather _

_Moving in about to begin _

_**Hear the thunder** _

_Don't you lose your head _

_**Rip off the roof and stay in bed**_

_God bless Mother Nature She's a single woman too _

_She took over heaven _

_And she did what she had to do _

_She fought every Angel _

_She rearranged the sky _

_So that each and every woman _

_Could find the perfect guy _

_**Ooh** it's raining men Yeah _

_Humidity is rising **Humidity is rising** Barometer is getting low_

_**It's getting low** low **low** low** low** low **low** low _

_According to our sources **According to our sources** _

_The street is the place to go _

_Cause tonight for the first time **First time** _

_Just about half past ten **Half past ten** _

_For the first time in history _

_It's gonna start raining men **Start raining men** _

_It's raining men _

_Hallelujah _

_It's raining men _

_**Amen** It's raining men _

_Hallelujah _

_It's raining men **Amen**_

_It's raining men _

_Hallelujah _

_It's raining men **Amen **_

_It's raining men _

_Hallejulah **Amen**_

_Tall blonde dark and lean _

_**Rough and tough and strong and mean** _

_Hallelujah **Amen**_

_She fought every Angel and rearranged the sky _

_It's raining men Hallelujah _

_Find the perfect guy_

When they finished there were shouts of 'Ahh my eyes' and 'Ah my ears!' Mainly because they were in leather pants and button up shirts that were not buttoned. (a/n -shudders- I just scared myself) Emily walked out on stage. 'You didn't even get a one. You lose sorry no second chance you actually have to score for that.' She shuddered and walked off stage.

_-Meanwhile, backstage-_

'Come on, Zexion, you have to sing...' Kaida was saying while Mar was getting her make-up ready. 'No' Zexion said, 'I won't' 'Please...''No''Pretty please' (_God! I can't believe I just said that...I)_ 'I'll burn anyone who cracks and Emo joke at you...' Kaida says, while moving fire around in the plam of her hand. 'Ok, Kaida, heres a good outfit' Mar said, hading her her clothes,' go try it on and see how it looks.''Ok, thanks Mar,' Kaida said. She went into the dressing room to change. When she came out she was wearing a white corset with black trim, black cargo capris, black Mary Jane's with a white skull on the toe. Accessory-wise Kaida had a blood red tie on her neck with long black fingerless fishnets on her arms and about a dozen black bracelets. Her hair was down. 'Damn, Mar, I look great' Kaida said. She handed Mar her number and IM,' call me if you ever want to help me go shopping, you have great style.'  
Zexion rolled his eyes. 'Are you wearing that?' Mar asked. 'Yes.' Zexion said matter-of-factly.  
'Whatever.' Ok, you have five minutes.' Mar said  
'Thanks'  
Five minutes later they stepped on stage.

'And, now battling next, will be...Kaida and Zexion!' yelled Emily.  
'Their song will be 'Bring me to Life''  
_Zexion looked at Kaida with a WTF? look.._Kaida whispers,'Yes, I changed the song...I know you know this one.'  
They both walk on-stage.

Kaida:  
How can you see into my eyes, like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb. Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

**Zexion: (Wake me up)  
**Kaida: Wake me up inside  
**Zexion: (I can't wake up)**  
Kaida: Wake me up inside  
**Zexion: (Save me)  
**Kaida: Call my name and save me from the dark  
**Zexion: (Wake me up)**  
Kaida: bid my blood to run  
**Zexion: (I can't wake up)  
**Kaida: before I come undone  
**Zexion: (Save me)  
**Kaida: save me from the nothing I've become

Kaida:  
now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

**Zexion: (Wake me up)  
**Kaida: Wake me up inside  
**Zexion: (I can't wake up)**  
Kaida: Wake me up inside  
**Zexion: (Save me)  
**Kaida: Call my name and save me from the dark  
**Zexion: (Wake me up)**  
Kaida: bid my blood to run  
**Zexion: (I can't wake up)  
**Kaida: before I come undone  
**Zexion: (Save me)  
**Kaida: save me from the nothing I've become

Kaida: Bring me to life  
**Zexion: I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
**Kaida: Bring me to life

Kaida:  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

**Zexion: all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**  
Kaida: I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
**Zexion: without a thought without a voice without a soul  
**don't let me die here  
**Zexion: there must be something more  
**bring me to life

**Zexion: (Wake me up)  
**Kaida: Wake me up inside  
**Zexion: (I can't wake up)**  
Kaida: Wake me up inside  
**Zexion: (Save me)  
**Kaida: Call my name and save me from the dark  
**Zexion: (Wake me up)**  
Kaida: bid my blood to run  
**Zexion: (I can't wake up)  
**Kaida: before I come undone  
**Zexion: (Save me)  
**Kaida: save me from the nothing I've become

Kaida: Bring me to life  
**Zexion: I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
**Kaida: Bring me to life

Emily walked onstage, 'Ok, thats was good. Audience, you decide their rating...'  
a few seconds fly by...  
Anna runs onstage, 'Congrats! You got a 9.0. You are now tied with Kat and Riku' Emily came out behind her. 'Next up are Marluxia and Larxene with 'Show stoppers'!'

-backstage-

Larxene looked at herself in the mirror. 'I have to say Mar you have out done yourself.' She was wearing a black leather skirt, a pink halter top with diva in sequins on it and black boots that came up to her knees. 'Of course Larxene, its what I do best.' Mar was in a red silk shirt and jeans, but suprisingly it worked.

Larxene:  
We in the car, we ridin? slow  
We doin' things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare, we smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah

Mar:  
Show stoppin' at the latest (Bar)  
The ride shinin' with the open (Top)  
Hydraulics make our heads go nod  
Hair blowin' in the breeze  
Yo, we superstars

Larxene:  
Put in the keys, make that engine (Purr)  
3 in the back, one in the passen(ger)  
Slow creepin' 'cause we look that fly  
All the boys tryin' taste our candy ride

Mar:  
We in the car, we ridin? slow  
We doin' things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare, we smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah

Both:  
Bet you ain't never seen  
Chicks ridin' this clean  
Louis Vuitton seats  
We do it deadly  
This how we keep it poppin'  
Make sure that bass knockin'  
So when you see us ridin'  
We call it show stopping

We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
That's how we keep it poppin'  
Make sure that bass knockin'  
So when you see us ridin'  
We call it show stoppin'

Mar:  
We sittin' on 22?s plus (Two)  
Mink bucket seats, neon (Blue)  
Color coordinate with them shoes  
Yeah, we divas  
But we ride like big boys do

Larxene:  
Black tinted with a white stripe interstate  
Lookin' in the mirror  
At my Bad Boy fitted, yup  
Show stoppin' 'til they lose they breath  
Turn the wheel to the right  
Turn the wheel to the left

Mar:  
We in the car, we ridin? slow  
We doin' things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare, we smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah

Both:  
Bet you ain't never seen  
Chicks ridin' this clean  
Louis Vuitton seats  
We do it deadly  
This how we keep it poppin'  
Make sure that bass knockin'  
So when you see us ridin'  
We call it show stopping

We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
That's how we keep it poppin'  
Make sure that bass knockin'  
So when you see us ridin'  
We call it show stoppin'

Larxene:  
This is for my ladies in the 280?s Mercedes  
In the H3, Baby Ranges,  
Bentley Coupes, my Escalades  
Say oh, oh  
Break 'em off somethin' proper  
Like a real show stopper

This is for my chicas with the Beamers A6s  
'67 Chevy?s, Maserati, or a Lexus  
Say oh, oh  
Break 'em off somethin' proper  
Like a real show stopper

(Instrumental Break)

Both:  
Bet you ain't never seen  
Chicks ridin' this clean  
Louis Vuitton seats  
We do it deadly  
This how we keep it poppin'  
Make sure that bass knockin'  
So when you see us ridin'  
We call it show stopping

We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
That's how we keep it poppin'  
Make sure that bass knockin'  
So when you see us ridin'  
We call it show stoppin'

Mar:  
Tonight we goin' swervin'  
Bustin' slides, hittin' curbs  
And ghost ridin' on the whips  
Hit tonight , that's what it's gonna be about  
Watch my trunk go bouncy bounce  
Girls gone ridin'

Both:  
I know you see a wifey  
But peep my ride go hyphy  
I know you see a wifey  
But peep my ride go hyphy

'Dang, Mar can sing'. Kat commented where she was sitting next to Kaida and Zexion.

Kaida nodded 'Behold the wonder that is gay guys.'

'...' (guess who that was)

Emily came out on stage. 'Aaand the results are in 8.9!!' Anna came from the other side 'Our challengers are Sora and Namine with...' She looked at the card Luxord handed her. 'Apparently Sora and Namine forfiet. So they automatically go to the loosing bracket. so going against Mar and Larxene, will be Demxy and his boiz!!' (Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexion and Lexious)

'Demyx will be singing..Rockstar!'

I'm through with standing in line  
To clubs we'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be

Backup: (Tell me what you want)

I want a brand new house  
On an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
For ten plus me

Backup: (So what you need?)

I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet

Backup: (Been there, done that)

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine for me

Backup: (So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

_All:  
__Chorus:_  
'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free  
**Backup: **(I'll have the quesadilla, on the house)  
I'm gonna dress my ass  
With the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
Blow my money for me  
**Backup:** (So how you gonna do it?)  
I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

_All:  
Chorus:  
_And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I'm gonna sing those songs  
That offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser

I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
Lip sync em every night so I don't get 'em wrong

_All:  
Chorus  
_And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

Anna walks onstage, 'Ok, everyone VOTE!'  
Emily walks onsatage a minute later, 'Their score is...9.0! They beat Mar and Larxene by ONE point! Wow!'  
Next up is Axel and Roxas. They'll be singing to determine their score, because there is noone else to compete...If they have a high score, they will be places in the winners circle with Kat and Riku, Kaida and Zexion, and Demyx and his backups...  
Roxas and Axel will be singing...Going down in flames!

Roxas:  
Don't tell me what to think  
Cause I don't care this time  
Don't tell me what you believe  
Cause you won't be there  
To catch me when I fall  
But you'll need me when I'm not here at all  
Miss me when I'm gone again, yeah

Both:  
I'm going down in flames  
I'm falling into this again, yeah  
I'm going down in flames  
I'm falling into this again

Axel:  
Don't tell me how life is  
Cause I don't really want to know  
Don't tell me how this game ends  
Cause we'll just see how it goes  
Catch me when I fall  
Or you'll need me when I'm not here at all  
Miss me when I'm gone again, yeah

Both:  
I'm going down in flames  
I'm falling into this again, yeah  
I'm going down in flames  
I'm falling into this again, yeah

Roxas:  
Now, I'm all the way down here  
I'm falling  
I'm all the way down here  
I'm falling down again  
I'm falling down  
I'm falling down  
I'm falling down

Both:  
I'm going down in flames  
I'm falling into this again,  
I'm going down in flames  
I'm falling into this again

Axel:  
Now, I'm all the way down here  
I'm falling  
All the way  
All the way down here  
I'm falling down again now I'm falling down

'Ohh, I think that actually was good,' Emily said. 'Voters, you decide their score. You all determine whether or not Roxas and Axel make it into Round Two.'

'Alright,' Anna says, 'Roxas and Axel recieved a 8.5! They make it into the next round!

'Round Two.' Emily says, 'The second round in our Battle! The first round consisted of singing, and the second round is GROUP DANCING!'  
The groups in the 1st bracket(which are: Kat and Riku, Axel and Roxas, Kaida and Zexion, and Demyx and his boiz) will be given a week to make up dance moves to their song.

The groups in the 2nd bracket (which are: Namine and Sora, Jon and Kairi, Larxene and Marluxia, and Xemnas and Siax) will also have to dance but since they have been eliminated once, if they lose this round they wont move on.

In exactly one week we will come back to this same place to see the second round!'

'Good luck everyone!' Anna exclaims.

* * *

Review please!

The story gets better in the next chapters... XP


	2. Dance, Dance!

**Return of the Evil Sisters: Chapter Two**

oOo

'Crap. Dancing? I can't dance! I'm Baptist! SO IS MY SISTER!'

'Chill out Kat! I'm Baptist too!' Kaida says. Everyone looks at her. 'Seriously?' Axel questions. Kaida gives him an evil eye. 'But, so what?! We're teens...It wont hurt anyone if we dance...besides...You were on the FREAKING DANCE TEAM!'

'Kat,' Riku asks, 'What song are we dancing to?'

'umm... How's 'The Game is Over?'

'Ok, I'm choreographing. We all know you couldn't make up a dance for your life, Kat.' Riku smiles, Kat smacks him on the head. 'Well, I'm telling the truth...and the truth will SET YOU FREE!!'  
Zexion looks at Kat...'Umm, Kat, what'd you do to him?' Kat shrugged

'I guess his head isn't as hard as Jon's'

'Hey!' Jon yelled indignantly

'Well Jon its the truth.'

'Kat do you have that track? I don't.' She tossed Riku a CD

'Here, number 4.'

'Ok.'

'Riku what style are we doing?'

'Hip Hop.'

'Oh great.' Kat mumbled. (a/n I don't like hip hop much)

-------------------------

'So Zexion what are we dancing to.'

'Into the West' Zexion replied

'Ook. What style then?' Kaida asked.

'Ballroom, waltz.'

'Awesome'

'You know ballroom?'

Kaida nodded. 'Yes, I learned when I was in Europe. It wasn't as difficult as people made it out to be'

'Ok,' Zexion said, 'Lets practice.'

--------------------------

'Axel what are we going to do?'

Axel thought for a moment 'How about Krumping?'

'Cool.'

'What song?'

'Definitely Fix up Look sharp.'

Axel grinned, 'Roxas I like the way you think.'

---------------------------

Demyx looked at his 'boiz' 'Alright we are going to dance to 'Hey Mr. DJ' I already have the dance choreographed. The first step is...'

---------------------------

_About two and a half hours past while the first bracket practiced their dance moves over and over...  
The group came out of their rooms sweating and tired...Axel plopped down on the couch in the lounge room..._

'Wow...thats the most I've worked in a while' Axel said...

Kat came and sat down beside him...'How is you dance coming along?'

'Its on Fire!' Kat and Roxas grimaced

_Kaida shot out a small ball of fire and hit Axel on the ear. Axel jumped and looked around. Kaida smiled_

Axel the fire puns are getting old.' Roxas complained

Kat looked at Roxas

'They were old after the first day.'

'True.'

'Kat, come here.' Kat looked up from her conversation with the guys.

'Ok..Coming Kaida.' She walked over to her friend. 'What's up.'

'Is there somewhere we can talk in private?'

'Um how about Roxas' room? He won't care and he won't eaves drop like Axel or Demyx will.'

'Ok.' Kat wrote a note to Roxas and slipped it to him as they walked by.'

_Roku, _

_Kaida and I are going to borrow your room for alittle while. We need to have a girl talk and your the only one we can trust not to listen in...And have a clean room. We won't be long and we won't mess with any thing. Please don't let Aku or Demy find out, you know if they do they will listen in. Thanks Roxas._

_luv,_

_Kat and Kaida_

Jon looked up from where he was reading with Zexion. 'Where are the girls going.'

'...' (a/n nice to know he cares.)

'They left?'

Roxas looked at Axel.

'Where have you been?'

Mar looked around.

'Speaking of gone, where are Demyx and his boiz?'

_-In their dance studio-_

'You call that dancing? I do better than that while playing my sitar and singing!'

_-In the lounge-_

Larxine shrugged, much do the disdain of Mar who was doing her hair

'Who cares.'

'Good point' Axel agreed.

_-Roxas' Room-_

Kat sat on Roxas' bed and grabbed one of his pillows. Kaida opted for a beanbag chair.

'So what did you need to talk to me about?'

'Zexion.'

Kat grinned 'Smexy Zexy?'

'What?'

'I said something about his hair last time I was here and Axel changed it to Smexy Zexy to get on his nerves.'

'So I shouldn't call him that huh?'

'Not unless you want to spend a week in one of Larxine's sadistic books.'

'...I have no reply for that...Anyways, When we were practicing earlier he was acting real strange. He dosn't hate me that much does he?'

'Since when have you cared what...Oh My Gosh! You like him don't you!'

'No, sorta, depends..define 'like'...'

'I don't know how to help you. Zexion is hard to read, I'm fairly good at it and I still can't read him well.'

'So I'm just going to have to wing it?'

'Probably, Wait! How does he reply to you when you talk to him..'

'Normally, why?'

'Thats a good sign. His usual responses are about five words max, and thats to the Surperior.'

_Kaida laughed and the girls started heading back to the lounge_

'Lovely...so...you ready for dinner?'

'Yes,' Kat says, 'Zexion's cooking Chinese.'

'Zexion can cook?' Kaida laughs again... 'Imagine him in an apron.'

Kat laughed. 'That would be interesting.'

'Yeah,' Kaida said while sitting down on the couch next to Kat, who was already lounging.

_About five minutes later Zexion walked into the room_

Kat giggled, 'Darnit,' she whispered to Kaida, 'He's not wearing his apron.'  
They both burst into a fit of laughter.

Jon looked at them both with a 'wtf?' look on his face.

'Don't ask,' Kat said while catching her breath.

'Girls...' Jon muttered, disgusted.

'It's time to eat,' Zexion announced.

'What are we eating?' Mar asked.

"Orange chicken, egg rolls, fried rice, steamed and fried veggies, chicken teryiaki...its alot of things. Enjoy'

'Thanks, Smexy Zexy.' Axel goaded

Kat looked up from fixing her plate. 'Piss him off again and I'm leaving you in Larxene's freakin' book'

Axel looked over at Kat. 'I thought you cared.'

'I do.'

'Then why would you leave me in..'

'Axel! Shut up and eat!' Roxas yelled at his friend.

'Geeze everyone is yelling at me today.'

Kat rolled her eyes, 'You just want me to feel guilty so you can get a hug.'

Axel grinned, 'Is it working?'

Kat didn't look up from her food. 'Is Anna in the room?'

'Nope.'

'Then no.'

Roxas laughed.

_-other end of the table-_

Kaida sat next to Zexion fixing a plate of vegetables. 'Um, Zexion what did you cook these in?'

'Oil, why.'

'Oh no reason, thanks.'

_-Mar, Larxene, Kairi, and Namine-_

'And I was all 'Oh no you didn't!'

Kairi looked at Mar, 'He didn't!'

'He did!.'

Larxene looked at Namine, 'Kill me now.'

Namine didn't respond. Larxene snapped infront of her face.

'Huh, What?' Namine took some earplugs out of her ears.

'I said Kill me...Wait you have an extra pair of those?' Namine wordlessly handed them over.

'Ahh peace.'

'What?'

'I said...Ah forget it.'

_-Sora, Riku, and Jon.-_

'That's wrong.'

'Very wrong.'

'I agree.'

All the guys were looking at Mar and Kairi talking

'No man should understand girl talk...' Riku said

Suddenly Axel looked up from his food.

'Hey where is water boy and his crew?'

_-Dance studio-_

_Demyx's 'boiz' are passed out on the ground_

'Wimps'

_-Back in the mess hall-_

'Ok,' says Mar, 'I'm going to bed, I'm beat.'

'Oh Em Gee,' Kat exclaims. 'What?' Demyx asks. 'Anna and Emily left us here. We can't get back home tonight.' Kat says, 'Where will we sleep?'

'I call the lounge room!' Kaida yells. 'You could stay in Mar's room...after all he is gay. You're safe in there.' Kaida whispers to Kat.

Kat nods. 'Yeah, that might work.'

Roxas, who was walking by, shook his head.

'You don't want to do that. Trust me.'

Kaida looked at him 'Why not?'

Roxas just shook his head. 'Just trust me on this. Kat you can stay with me. Plus I'm the only one with a pull out couch.'

Kat nodded 'Ok thanks Roxas.'

'Yo, Kat, Kaida, Jon there are bags over here with your names on them.' Axel yelled from the lounge.

Sure enough there were three bags with names on them:

Jon: Just a generic back pack

Kaida: A large black duffel bag, from hot topic of course, with red stitching, studs in strips on the side, and a dozen pins(including KH, FMA, and other anime show characters on it.) A few strange signs were on the strap of the bag. A pheonix key chain was on the zipper.

Kat: A black canvas messenger bag with two dragon fighting on it, one silver the other a metallic red. Anime key chains on the silver zipper and dragon pins on the strap. One for each element (in its corresponding color) you could think of and even for some you couldn't.

'Hey, here's a note.' Kat pulled it off her bag

_Have a fun sleep over _

_luv,_

_A and E_

Kat snickers. 'Ok, Let's get ready.'

_Kat: Black shorts (which were rather short), a white cami over a black cami, the white cami had the yin yang dragons forming the circle on them (a/n can't you tell I like dragons?) Her hair was in a braid.  
__  
Kaida: A black cami with flames running down the right side. Her pants were black capris with orange stitching. Her hair was down. Kaida didn't want anyone to see the tattoo on the back of her neck. She didn't mind the one on her ankle people seeing. Her ankle tattoo was black, the tattoo surrounded her entire left ankle...sort of like a anklet. The tattoo was a design, that Kaida understood but no one else knew what it meant._

_Jon: Blue flannel pj top and bottoms with little yellow flowers on them._

_Axel: Black bottoms with flames at the bottom (a/n oh the creativity huh :P)_

_Roxas: Black and white checkered bottoms_

_Demy: dark blue bottoms with yellow rubber duckies on them_

_Mar: Dk Red baggy shorts and a black vest, with no shirt on underneath (a/n o0ooooh an 8 pack...lol :P)_

_Zexion: black capris with a silver chain, and a black trench coat on._

Kat got a glint in her eyes. 'You know what this means don't you.'

'Oh yes. I know what this means.' Roxas added.

Axel smirked 'This means War!' With that all three ran to the DDR Machine.

'I call' Kat and Roku called at the same time. Axel sighed,

'Fine I play the winner. Got it memorized?''

Roxas turned to Kat 'Ladies first.' he said, bowing.

She faked a curtsy 'Thank you, kind sir.' With that she set the settings to standard, 'Hm, what song? Butterfly is my favorite but that is to predictable. Knowing you two you practiced it, I think I'm going to do, hm. Ah, Burn the floor.'

'Crap.'

'Yes!' Axel cheered.

Kaida walked over, she had been talking to Zexion but he started reading, 'Can I play next game?'

'Axel called it' Roxas and Kat said at the same time with out missing a step.

Kaida grinned 'I can wait, Axel...Kat'll win against Roxas, won't she?'

'Most likely.'

'Ok, then she'll beat you, right?'

0.o'

'I take that as a yes. Good. I'm great at these games. My favourite is on challenge, I play all the time at my house.'

Riku walked up, 'Kat won't like that, she's never lost...we'll one exception...but we won't go there.'

'DARNIT!' Roxas yelled, 'I was winning...Stupid game it has to be set up for her to win, 'Roxas muttered under his breath.

'Ok!,' Axel said, 'My turn.'

'Bring it'

_A few minutes later..._

'Come on, Kat! You always win...Next time at least fake losing!' Axel yelled after being beat at 'A'.(a/n yes it is actually a DDR song so is V for that matter)

'But then I'd lose my great reputation. You ready to lose, Kaida?' Kat asked.

'Bring it on...'

_Without Kat knowing, Kaida set her game to challenge, Kat's was still on standard.  
Kat started 'Un Duex Tois' and they both began dancing around on the arrows._

_-Later-_

'Oh My God!' Roxas exclaimed...'Kaida's beating Kat...ON CHALLENGE!'

_Everyone looked up...Kat had never been beat before...well except for that_ one _time_.

'Ha!' Kaida said, 'I won!'

Kat looked upset...'Well...everyone has to lose sometime.' Kaida said.

'Ha. You were great, Kaida,' Kat said, 'I'm gonna beat you next time...wait...you were on Challenge? Crap...'

'Anyone wanna battle?' Kaida asked, 'Oh to set the standards, loser does what ever the winner wants tomorrow afternoon.'

Zexion looked up from his book. 'You're on,' he said.

_Everyone's heads turned to Zexion...he had never played this before...what does this mean?  
__  
_Zexion stepped on the machine. 'You ready to be my slave?' he asked Kaida.

'How about you, mine?'

'Pshh, nope.'

_The game lasted longer than any game they'd seen. Both competitors were sweating buckets by the time the game ended. Zexion did quite well for someone that had never played...well, someone they had never _seen _play._

'Ha! You are my slave!' Kaida announced.

'Everyone cheered.

Zexion just picked up his book and started walking to his room, Demyx had started Karaoke revolution, but as Zexion left, he wispered 'Congratulations' in Kaida's ear. Kat seeing this drug her friend to the corner

'Well what did he say?'

'He told me congrats.'

Kat smirked. 'Zexion didn't seem so disappointed. In fact I could have sworn that he was smiling on his way out.'

'Oh shut up.'

'Some one has a crush.'

'Like you don't!'

'What?!?'

'Come on you and Axel were SO flirting earlier.'

'Were not!'

'Were too.'

Kat rolled her eyes 'What ever. Let's go show Demy how do play Karaoke Revolution.'

'Yes, lets.' Laughing the two girls linked arms and went to school Demyx at his own pass time.

-6 songs later-

'Noo How did I loose.'

Now the guys were REALLY starting to get freaked out by these girls. They seem to be beating them at EVERYTHING.

'Is there _anything_ you can't do?' Axel questioned.

Kat and Kaida looked at each other.

Kat shrugged 'I can't choreograph dances...'

Kaida though a moment 'I can't be preppy/valley girl...'

Kat nodded 'Yea, that too.'

'Well, I'm beat. I'm going to sleep,' Kaida announced, 'Oh, and, lock your doors, cause I sleepwalk..' Kaida laughed. She went to the couch and layed down, facing the back of the couch.

A few minutes later, Kaida was asleep.

'Lets put shaving cream on her.' Axel suggested.

'Zexion isn't the only one who can put you in Larxene's book, you know.' Kat glared, trying to protect her friend. 'Besides she'd probably burn you in her sleep.'

'Wouldn't hurt.'

'You bet?' Kaida asked...

They looked at Kaida, who was still asleep. 'What the hell?' Axel asked.

Kat shrugged 'She's probably psychic or something. Wouldn't surprise me a'tall'

'What time is it?' Demyx asked

Kat looked at her phone '11:30'

He nodded 'I'm going to bed then.'

Kat turned to Axel and Roxas 'What about you two?'

'When are you going to bed.'

'I dunno one or two?'

'Oh.' Roxas looked at Axel

She shrugged 'I sleep late.'

'You and Axel are just alike He plays the frikin' PS2 till 3 in the freakin' morning.'

'Roxas you are not a night time person are you?'

'Huh. No sorry.'

'S'ok. Axel you staying up?'

'Yea, why?'

'Could I stay in your room until I go to bed? Somthing tells me Roxas isn't going to last much longer...'

He looked at Roku, who was practicaly dead on his feet.

'Go to bed Roxas. We don't need you snapping at anyone because you stayed up with us and woke up at the ridiculus time you insist on waking up.'

'You'll be ok?' Kat nodded.

'Yea...Why wouldn't I be?'

'Never mind. See you in the morning.'

Axel smirked. 'Make it afternoon and we have a deal'

'What ever.'

With that Roxas teleported to his room.

'Wanna play playstation?'

'Sure.'

_They both played playstation for about two hours. During this time Axel and Kat talked, battled, and best of all had a great time. _'Hey Kat.' She looked up, Kaida was standing over her.

'You awake? Or are you sleepwalking?'

'I'm awake. I guess my insomnia kicked in instead of my sleepwalking. Anna and Emily didn't get my medicine so I wasn't able to sleep the rest of the night.'

'Oh,' Kat said, I didn't know you had inso..insomn..what ever you just said..what does that mean?'(a/n I really know what it means. When all of the family friends are doctors you pick up on stuff like that.)

'Its a sleep disorder. Inability to sleep. My case is slightly abnormal. I'll get 2 hours of sleep then I'll wake up and can't go back to sleep. Some nights I'll wake up and I am able to go back to sleep...'

'Ok, thats odd...but interesting. Well, I'm going to bed, see you in the morning?'

'Yeah,' Kaida said, 'Goodnight.'

_Kaida went over to where Axel was an sat down and turned to him_

'So, When are you gonna ask Kat out?''

'What?' Axel looked bewildered.

'Come on, you know you like her.'

'No I don't. Got it memorized?'

'Yes you do'

'No I don't'

'Yes, you do.'

'No I don't'

'Yes you do'

'So, I might. but...you like Zexion.'

'Ok, and, thats only because Kat told you. Its not obvious that I like him.'

He laughed...'Why are we having this conversation?'

'I don't know...Cause I'm bored and you're tired...'

Axel chuckled again, 'Ok, I'm going to bed.'

'Alright, night.'

'Night.'

And with that Kaida walked out of his room..

_Kaida walked back to the couch and tried sleeping...which didn't work. She tossed and turned (which is quite hard to do on a couch, by the way) for about an hour. Then she sat up_

'This isn't working...I need a book.'

She get up and searches for a book in her bag. 'Not only did they forget my medicine but my book, grr. Wait. Zexion has books. Wonder if he has any Stephen King?' With that Kaida made her way to his room. Quietly she made her way in. Zexion was asleep in his chair, book on his chest.

'Damn, he has a lot of books.' She went over to the shelves.

'I think I'll read 'Bag of Bones.''

She started walking out of his room book in head

-_THUD!_-

Kaida froze. 'Crap...I hope he doesn't wake up!'

Kaida hears a, 'Huh?!?!'

She looks around...'Wait a minute...that sounded like Demyx.'  
She walks to Demyx's room. He was on the floor looking around. 'Uh...You ok?'

'Yeah,' He said, 'I just fell off my bed agai-----ZZzzzZZZZZzzZzZ'

'Ok...' Kaida said. She turned around and left the room. 'I really don't want to know.'

She went and sat down on the couch and opened her book. She started reading. About halfway through the book (a/n: Kaida reads really fast about 1900wpm) A door shut. A sleepy looking Roxas walked by.

'Good-morning Roxas,' Kaida said.

'Mmmph.'

_-ten minutes earlier-_

'Wake up, Kat!!' Roxas yelled shaking Kat.

'Mmmph..what is the time?' Kat looked at her phone.

'You woke me up a FREAKING SIX in the MORNING!!!!' Kat yelled.

'Uh, yeah, its...er...late.'

'it's six.'

'Yeah, thats late.'

'Screw this, I'm going to Axel's couch.'

-_Axel's room_-

Kat walked into Axel's room. Axel stirred and looked up from his pillow.

'Roxas wake you up?'

'Yeah...I'm stealing your couch.'

'Ok.'

-9:00...three hours later.-

Everyone was awake but Axel and Kat; and Demyx's 'boiz', well no one knew where they were, or cared for that matter.

'Where are Kat and Axel.' Kaida asked.

'...' No one answered.

'Sleeping.' Roxas replied

'TOGETHER?' Jon questions

'No, you moron,' Kaida said. 'She's in Roxas' room.'

'No, she's in Axel's.' Roxas said

'WHAT?' everyone yelled.

Kaida chuckled to herself then mutterd,'Ahh, Axel...Good-job. So you remembered last nights conversation...HMM.'

'I didn't know she was like that!'O////O Jon exclaimed.

'She's not,'Kaida said. Kaida headed for Axel's room. Axel was snoring... o.0'  
Kat was lying on the couch. Kaida went to Axel and put her mouth by his ear and yelled, CONGRATULATIONS, CONGRATULATIONS, CONGRATULATIONS!  
Axel jumped and fell off his bed. 'Oh, so you_ and_ Demyx both have this problem, you seriously need bed rails.' Kaida said.

Kat sat up. Looked around and left.

'Ok, She's gone. So Axel...''

'What?'

_'H__ow_ did she end up in your room?'

'Roxas woke her up as six...'

'So?'

'Unlike _some_ people we weren't planning on getting up before noon.'

Kaida rolled her eyes. 'Lets go get breakfast.'

Kaida walked out of Axel's room and headed towards the kitchen. Zexion was in there making pancakes. 'Zexion? Have you seen Kat?'

'She came in earlier and got coffee I don't know where she is now.'

'Ok, thanks.' Kaida said and went to look for Kat.

Kaida found Kat on the couch, coffee in hand and headphones on hard core rock blairing.(sp?)

Kaida went over to Kat and pulled her headphones out. Kat just glared.

'I know something you don't know!' Kat didn't respond, just finished drinking her coffee. She motioned 'one second' and went and got another mug of coffee. Kaida noticed it was half gone before she got back.

'Ok so what do you know.'

'_It lives_!!!'

Kat glared, 'Don't be so dramatic in the morning. And what do you know that you were going to goad me about not knowing?'

'I could tell you but where's the fun in that.'

'So you were not going to tell me?'

'Nope.'

'Thats mean.'

'Ask Axel, he knows.' With that Kaida left to help Zexion (aka her slave) clean the kitchen.

Kat walked to the mess hall and looked around. Axel wasn't in there. _'Maybe he...no he couldn't have gone _back _to sleep.' _She walked to his room, sure enough, Axel was laying on his bed.

'WAKE UP!' Kat yelled.

Axel jumped and fell off his bed.

'Wow, Kaida was right...you _do _need bed rails.'

Axel grunted and stood up.

'Why did you wake me? It's only ten.' Axel asked.

'Kaida said you knew something I didn't.'

Axel froze. 'She's delusional'

Kat eyed him suspiciously. 'Really now?'

'Really.'

'What ever.' Kat sighed and left the room.

Seeing Kat leave the room Kaida ran over to her friend. 'Well?'

'Well what?'

'He told you didn't he?'

'No.'

'Oh. Be right Back.'

Kat looked at her friend strangely as she ran into Axels room.

-_Axel's Room(again)_-

'AXEL YOU IDIOT'

'AHG! Why won't you people let me sleep!'

'Why didn't you tell her.'

'Why do _you _think?'

'Come on. Don't tell me the great 'Flurry Of Dancing Flames' is scared.'

'I'll tell you what. I'll tell her when you tell Zexion.'

'Uh no. You've known her longer. I've known Zexion all of 2 days.'

'Thats your problem.'

'Your infuriating'

Axel smirked. 'I try.'

'I don't even know why she likes you! Oops.'

'She _does_?'

'No. Maybe. Ask her...'

With that Kaida left.

'Come on, I can't believe they forgot to bring me extra clothes!' Jon yelled. He was looking in his backpack. 'All I have are the clothes from yesterday...I don't want to wear those again!'

'I have clothes.' Kat said.

Kaida walked up and looked in her bag, 'I do too..Jon, you could always wear your pj's. That'd make a good impression on everyone.'

'Or Mar could make him something.' Kat added.

'No.' Jon said, 'I don't want to wear anything that fag gives me.'

'Who's the fag?' Mar asked. 'I'm not the one wearing flower pj's.'

Jon flinched.

Demyx walked over. 'There a problem?'

'Yeah, Jon has nothing to wear today.'

'Jon, you can wear something of mine.' Demyx said.

'Ok,' Jon said.

'Then come with me.'

Jon stood up and went with Demyx to his room.

-_Demyx's Room_-

'Demyx do you have anything thats not blue? Or black?'

Demyx shook his head. 'No.'

'Oh.'

Jon finally came out in jeans and a black t-shirt.

'Nice Jon, Very greaser.' Kat laughed.

'Shut up.'

'What ever.'

Jon saw what they were wearing. 'I want my clothes.'

_Kat had on black jeans a red tank with a black cami over it A jacket like Ed's from FullMetal Alchemist, a silver chain that was attached to a cosplay watch. her hair was in a braid today with a strip of red by her face. Her black flip flops and her jewelry finished the look._

_Kaida had on a black tube top. At the end of the tube top were ribbons which were ties around Kaida's back and stomach_. _She was wearing a black and red plaid mini-skirt. Also her infamous knee high combat boots. Her hair was down, and today she had streaked it with a red._

'I hate you Kat.'

'Because of the jacket? Come on you seriously think I forgot about you?'

Kat tossed her a pocket watch. 'I didn't get you a jacket because I didn't know the size. Sorry.'

'Its ok. _For now_.'

Jon looked at the two girls.

'YOU ARE OBSESSED! SOMEONE HELP ME!!'

Roxas looked at the spastic Jon 'What is his problem.'

Kat and Kaida shrugged 'I dunno.'

Riku walked over to Kat. 'Are we going to practice?'

'I already know the dance.'

'No you don't.'

'Yes I do. In try-outs for dance team at school you have a total of 3 hours to learn a two minute dance and have it perfected enough to get on the team. We worked _alot_ longer than that yesterday.'

'Whatever.'

Kat turned to Axel and Roxas 'Do you guys have your dance down?'

'Yea.' Axel nodded

'We'll probably practice some later though.'

'Yea me to.' Kat commented.

'Well, ours wasn't too difficult. it's pretty much down.' Zexion said.

'Yeah.' Kaida added.

'So, with all this free time what are we gonna do?' Kaida asked.

'Don't know.'

'Roxas, Can I talk to you for a minute?' Kaida asked.

'Sure,' Roxas said

'How's your room?'

'Good.'

They both went into Roxas' room.

'Roxas, Kat and Axel both like each other. Can you help me get them together?'

'I can try.'

'Any ideas then?'

'Didn't they go into Axel's room earlier?'

'Yea why?'

'We could lock them in there.'

Kaida grinned. 'Its worth a shot.'

-_Axel's Room_-

'Ok you know about Kaida and Zexion right?'

Axel nodded 'Yea.'

'I think we should get them together.'

'How.'

'I have no idea.'

-_outside Axel's room_-

'Shhh.'

_Click_

'They can't teleport out right?'

'No.'

'Ok good.'

-_3 hours later.-_

Kat and Axel had given up on ideas and changed to playing PS2.

'Ha! I win! Again!'

'No fair you cheated!'

'Axel how do you cheat at _Guitar hero_?'

'Fine. I'm hungry lets go get lunch.'

'Axel your door is locked.'

'What?'

'Yea. Its locked.'

Axel and Kat looked at each other. and yelled

'Kaida!'

'You rang.' Kaida asked sweetly outside of the door. (she can talk sweetly?)

'Let us freakin' out.' Kat demanded banging on the door.

'What's the password?'

'You suck.'

'Sorry try again.'

'How should we know what the freaking password is?'

'Either you guess or your stuck in here. I'll teleport your lunch in when you get hungry.'

'I'm hungry now,' whined Axel.

_A red flash appeared in the middle of Axel's room. Two plates of food appeared. On these plates were hamburgers, fries, and a pie._

'While your eating, think of the password.' Roxas said through the door.'

'Roxas your in on it too! I feel so betrayed.'

Roxas sighed 'Come on guys. The password is so easy its scary. Just tell each other so you can leave.'

'No' both answered.'

'This is Bloody ridiculous. You both already know. So just spit it out and get it over with.' Kaida complained.

Kat and Axel ignored them. 'Wanna see a stupid video of Demyx on youtube?'

Axel grinned 'Sure.'

Kaida turned to Roxas. 'Their going to be in there awhile arn't they.'

Roxas nodded.

-A long time later-

Roxas looked at Kaida, who was reading a book.

'Do you think we should let them out? I mean, they have been in here almost five hours...and stil can't guess.'

Kaida looked up from her book. 'Well, we could take them out seperately and ask questions? Damn, I don't know.'

Roxas chuckles. 'Wan't to just let them out? Sooner or later one of them if bound to ask the other.

Kat was leaning agains the door_. 'Ask the other what?_' she thought. '_Oh..._.' Kat smiled. _'I see.'_

'Axel,' Kat whispered, 'I know how we can get out of here.'

'How?'

'We say we like each other.'

'You sure?'

'Yes.'

'Ok.'

Axel got up and followed Kat to the door. He knocked on the door.

'Yes?' Kaida asked again, in her I've-never-done-anything-bad-before voice.

'Axel and I like each other?' Kat said

'Yes!' Roxas and Kaida high-fived each other. Roxas opened the door. Axel walked out, Kat followed. On her way to the lounge Kat pulled Kaida aside.

'Ok for one of the things you have Zexion do, you have to ask for one date.'

'No, bloody, Way.'

'Yes. You did that,' Kat gestured to the door,' To Axel and me. So the least you can do is admit you like Zexion and ask him out.'

'Kaida.'

'Fine.'

'Ok lets go!'

'Now!'

'No time like the present!'

'But everyone is in there!'

'Fine. But it has to be before tonight.'

'Tomorrow.'

'Fine, What ever.'

Kaida chuckled to herself, 'Kat must not remember that Zexion is only my servent for this afternoon, not tomorrow...Whatever.'

What Kat and Kaida didn't know, was that Axel was doing the same thing, but for a different readon. Axel walked over to Zexion, who was reading, yet, another book.

'Zexion. May I ask you a question?' Axel asked

Zexion quirked and eyebrow, 'You just did.'

'Do you like Kaida?'

'Maybe...why do you want to know?'

'Just wondering...you see, I want to get her back for locking me and Kat in my room for five hours.'

'Ok, and where do I come in on this?'

'You ask and see if, since your her servant, she will go on a date with you...'

'That just bothers me, not her.'

Axel sighs, 'You ask her to go out with you,then ruin the date...on purpose, of course.'

_-other side of the room-_

Kat was sitting on the couch reading a manga.

'I'm bored wanna play DDR?' Kat looked up at Roxas.

'Yea. Gimme a minute.'

'Ok. Wait isn't that the jacket you have on?'

'Yea. Your point.'

'Its in this book.'

'So?'

'Never Mind.' (cookies for you if you guess the manga. Since its soooo hard-sarcasm-)

'Ok. I'm done. Lets play. You lost last time so you can choose the song.'

'Gee. Thanks...'

'Your welcome.'

-with jon-

'I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home...'

'Jon! Where are you? We need to practice our dance! Kat's comment earlier gave me a great idea! We can do the last dance in grease!!'

'NOOO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! NO GET AWAY AHHHHH! HELP!!'

Mar looked at Demxy. 'Poor Jon. He's too young.'

-back to lounge room-

Zexion walked up to Kaida. Axel was sitting on the couch, hair in face, but watching.  
Zexion said, 'Kaida, can we talk?'

Kaida cocked her head, 'Uh, sure.'

They both walked to Zexion's room.

Zexion sat in his chair, Kaida stood up.

'Why haven't you asked me to do anything today? You did win DDR last night.' Zexion asked.

'I dunno, why do you ask?'

'Just wondering.'

'Well, there is one thing...' Kaida said trying to keep from turning red.

'What?'

'Would you like to go see a movie or somthing some times?'

'Are you asking me out?'

'Uhm. Yea. You can say no If you want...'

'O.K'

* * *

(**Author's Note:** Broohaha Whahaha. Ok, so its not as cliffhanger as I wanted to do, but hey a cliffie is a cliffie. And its just me and Kaida this time, Jon seems to have jumped ship. Oh well, more embarassing him in the story ;) ) 


	3. Going down in flames

Konichiwa readers!! Behold the third chapter of My and Kaida-chan's story! Bwhahahaha!!-cough- Erm anyways. We hope you enjoy it. And uhh there are lots of a/n in it...just think of it like the directors commentary...

---

**Kat:** Oh and Jon where ever you are you better hope Kaida-chan doesn't read the last chapter of Absorption: the sequel... X.X

**Kaida:** AHH! JON!YOU FIEND

**Kat:** Um, Jon, you'd better run...fast.

**Jon:** Oh, goodness...I'm sorry Kaida..it was an er.. Robot.. Yeah, thats what it was..

**Kaida:** It'd better be. Cause I can still fry your ass you know that..

**Jon:** Crap. _he then runs into a fire-safe room_

**Kat:** _laughs_

---

BTW there is a little goodie in my(kat's) profile for this story:D

oOo

_A week had passed by. The second round was about to begin. The groups had practiced all week and knew their dance by heart. Even Demyx's boiz knew what they were doing._

_Backstage Mar was getting everyone's outfits and make-up ready._

Kat and Riku: Riku wore his outfit from last time. Kat also wore what she had on last time with a red short-sleeve hoodie over her top and her hair was in two braids with a black cap on backwards. She wore black vans with skulls on them instead of her sandals. They were doing a hip hop routine to 'The Game is over'

Kaida and Zexion : Zexion was in a black tuxedo with a white shirt on underneath. He had on a black tie and black dress shoes. Kaida was wearing a dark purple corset ballgown with long white gloves that went up her arms. Her hair was halfway up and halfway down and curled. She was wearing white lace up boots. They were doing a waltz to 'Into the West'.

Roxas and Axel: Roxas had on black cargo pants with chains, A white skate t-shirt, A black hoodie and black converse. Axel wore something similar but in black and red instead of white. T hey were krumping to 'Fix Up Look Sharp'.

Demyx and his Boiz: They were wearing clothes like they were at a rave and doing a pop routine to 'Hey Mr. DJ'.

Anna and Emily had shown up for the first bracket's competition. The second bracket would work on dances while the first would be doing solos.

'Ladies and gents. now the event you've been all waiting for. The dancing segment! First up with the Waltz is Kaida and Zexion!!'

_The music started and Zexion and Kaida began the dance. When it was over Zexion and Kaida walked over to the edge of the stage and looked down at the judges._

'And, now, judging first is...Nigel Lythgoe!'

'The choreography was great. It played into Kaida's beautiful lines. But Zexion, her lines took away from anything you were doing, but over all it was great.'

_The 'audience' boo'ed at Nigel in protection of their friend. That, and, if Zexion was mad he would be more likely to put you in one of Larxene's books..._

Zexion and Kaida both smiled then looked on at the next judge, Brian Friedman

'Kaida, so beautiful. Your lines are magnificent, and how you carry yourself. Wow. That dancing is suited to you, I don't know about any practical use in the out side world...Well your husband will have a wonderful first dance at your wedding.', Both Kaida and Zexion blushed at that (a/n Kaida: umm..Kat..what is wrong with you? lol)( I'm milking it for all its worth Kai-chan...Plus I know you have somthing similar planned for me so...I'm striking first XD), ' It was really magnificent. Zexion, Your hands and how you carried her was wonderful. Just work on not letting her steal the spot light. She's your partner. She can't outshine you.'

'Our final judge is Mary Murphy.'

'Zexion, The beginning was extremely well done, lots of great lines. Kaida, your ascensions(leg lifts) just looked so effortless and you did it so beautifully. Great job guys.'

Anna walked on-stage. 'A goth and an Emo, who would'a thunk it...Next up is Roxas and Axel krumping to 'Fix up Look Sharp''(a/n don't know what krumping is? look up 'It's Ok(your blood) by Lil'C on the third(?) season of So You Think You Can Dance on YouTube)

Axel and Roxas did their routine and walked over to the edge of the stage to await the judges comments.

'Brian?'

'Wow guys. You just had such great energy and power. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. You guys had the face. Krumping is a lot about the face. I know its physical but its also dramatic. You did a tremendous job.'

'Mary?'

'Wooow, I say. The way you came down that stage. I was like 'look out Roxas, Axel is puttin' the war on!' You guys were hitting it hard the whole way through. Congratulations Looooved it!'

'Nigel?'

' I like where Krumping is going. Its so much more accessible. Its not just butt kicking anymore. I love the slides. Axel (Kaida which one do you think is more gangsta? I'm thinking Axel cuz Roxas is kinda punk/emo :P )[Yeah...Axel. snort axel..gangster?! haha thats funny. But Aku suits the title more than Roxas)(Plus have you seen the Aku gansta Icon? its a spoof from one of the Hot Topic shirts X.x)(wow...thats scary) you are a gansta! Wow this is really mean work. Your just really great together and fun to watch.'

Emily walked out. 'Great work. But lets see if my Demy can do any better.' She glanced over at Demyx. 'You better not let that pyro beat you!'

'Meep!!'

Demyx and his 'boiz' finished their routine and waited for the judges.

'Brian?'

'Sorry guys. Too much boy band, not enough dance. Demyx, it says here that your in a band, is that right?'

Demyx nodded 'Yes.'

'What do you play?'

'The sitar.'

'Maybe you should stick to that. And the rest of you are scientists? Wow are you out of your element. Maybe you should stick to what you do best.'

_The 'audience' one again boo'ed for fear of the wrath of Emily_

'Mary?'

'I agree with Brian. Demyx you seem like a great guy, the others I'm not so sure about.' everyone laughed, 'but you did look a little out of your element. Keep working though, you'll get there.'

'Nigel?'

'I don't know what to say. We have a singer and scientists competing in a _dancing _competition. Demyx with a little training you could be great but for the rest of you, As Brian said. Stick to what your best at. Thank you.'

Anna walked on-stage. 'Ouch. That was harsh. So much for the nice Nigel. Last but not least is my sister Kat and her partner Riku!!'

Anna glanced backstage when no one came out. Kat was doing the 'time out' T with her hands.

'Well folks it looks like we're having some difficulties we'll be back after a short break.'

-_Back Stage_-

'Demyx are you ok?' Kat questioned.

He nodded.

'Demyx.'

He nodded but slower.

'Demy?'

He shook his head.

Kat hugged her friend. Even Kaida hugged him. (Kat...what are you trying to say here:P)(Hey the horns are only there to hold up mah halo...0:-) XD) (its more like 0:-) )

'Hey The judges liked you. They just didn't think you suited to this portion of the competition. I'll tell you what. We'll make sure they stick around so you can school them at Guitar Hero later. Kaida's a pyro..she might can make them stay. How's that.'

He nodded and laughed. 'Thanks'

'Hey, what are friends for. And you might want to stay away from Emily. Last I saw, she was debating between killing you for scoring lower than Axel or hugging you to death to make you feel better.'

'Warning noted.'

'Kat, Riku your up.'

'Thanks Luxord.'

-_After their dance_-

'Brian?'

'Some say Hip-hop is just about the beats to the music, but you proved it was about story, and thats the power of dancing.'

'Mary? Did they do good?'

'They sure did!' she laughed.'This was magic for me. Just put the two of you together and you're a force to be reckoned with. You never let anyone down, not even yourselves. That was unbelievable!' So you know what Nigel, Brian, there is only one thing left for me to do.' Everyone covered their ears as Mary screamed, then said 'I believe thats louder than any I've ever done before. I believe the people in Tokyo heard that scream.'

'Nigel?'

'I though it was terrible...' _Everyone boo'ed at Nigel,_'That it lasted such a short time. You have the most brilliant partnership happening.'

Emily walked on-stage to join Anna 'That's it for this time, what is to happen next. Who can tell?'

-in the lounge-

Everyone was hanging around and Kaida and Kat had once again commandeered Roku's room for a girl talk. (a/n that's right cuz' we're the pirate alchemist! Arr!!)(a/n Kaida: arrrg! raises fake claw The pirate alchemists rock your plain white socks!! 0.o)

'I _still_ can't believe he said yes.'

Kaida nodded. 'Tell me about it. I was worried I was going to make a total fool out of myself.'

'Ok. Just exactly how did it happen again?'

_-flashback-  
_

_'Well, there is one thing...' Kaida said, trying to keep from turning red._

_'What?'_

_'Would you like to go see a movie or something some times?'_

_'Are you asking me out?'_

_'Uhm. Yea. You can say no If you want...'_

_'O.K'_

_'Ok as in you'll say no? Or ok as in you'll go?'  
_

_'Ok, as in I'll go.' Zexion said._

_Kaida smiled and said, 'Wicked.'_

_'When to do you want it to be?'_

_'Dunno, how about the night after the 2nd round?' Kaida asks._

_'Sound fine to me. But there is something I need to let you know.'_

_Kaida raised an eyebrow, 'What?'_

_'Axel came over to me the day you locked him and Kat in his room for 5 hours. He seemed mad. Then he told me to go out with you.'_

_Kaida interrupted, 'That doesn't sound like he's mad'_

_Zexion scoffed, 'Yeah, keep on listening. Anyway, after he asked me that he then told me to ruin our date. He then said that it would ruin your day like you ruined his.'_

_'Oh,' Kaida said. Then she tried to hide a smile, 'Zexion, I still think Axel likes Kat. He just tried to hide it from you. Thats how Jon is. Jon pretends to hate Kairi's guts.'_(a/n He just pretends to hate Kairi, period. For proof that he really likes her check out the chapter of the HSM story where everyone is on a waiting list to hurt Jon :D)

_'Well, its really obvious that he likes her...don't tell him that though. It funny watching him react to Kairi.'_

Kat did a face palm. 'Axel can be such a jerk at times...'

Kaida muttered something but Kat couldn't make it out. Kat glanced at her phone.

'Hey. We should start getting you ready.'

-The night of the date-

Kat was helping Kaida get ready.

'Wow. gurl you look stunning.' It was true. Kaida was wearing black and white pinstripe short shorts with white fishnet hosiery underneath. She was wearing her infamous knee high combat boots. Her top was a white lace corset. She was wearing white fishnets gloves. Tons of black bracelets and bangles. A black choker was on her neck. and connected to the chocker were chains and a cross necklace with a diamond in the center. Her hair (as usual) was down. But she had white streaks in her raven-black hair.

'Thanks.'

'So tell me again where you two are going.'

'Umm I think dinner and to see the movie 'Transformers'.'

'Oh the romance...'

Kaida laughed. 'Ok. so the movie isn't the most romantic but hey...Speaking of dates when are you and Axel going out...'

'Does last night count?'

'What happened last night?'

'We started a bon fire and threw lighter fluid water balloons in it. And I would throw them up in the air and he would set them on fire.'

'Uh no. That does not count. And you said my first date wasn't going to be romantic.'

'Ok. Shesh just thought I'd ask.'

Kaida and Kat laughed.

'Ok I'm going to go make sure Axel doesn't start cooking. I love him dearly but he can't cook with out burning _something _to save his life.'

Kat walked out shutting the door behind her. When she did so Kaida started laughing. 'She didn't realize what she just said!!!'

Zexion looked up from where he was reading. 'Is she almost ready?' Kat nodded looking at Zexion. She had to admit the man looked 10x more attractive when he was in normal clothes and not his cloak. He was wearing(whatever you want. he's your man luv -snort-)(Don't make fun of my man! haha here is the description: Zexion was wearing dark dark tight-ish jeans (not too tight to look gay but enough to look good. On the front two belt loops were silver chains that went around to the back pockets. He was wearing a white three-row studded belt. He was wearing a black undershirt, and over the undershirt was a white dress shirt. Then he was wearing a black jacket (lol Kat? I need help describing. The pic I sent you from Silver Rain.)(that works. I'll put it on photobucket and link to it from our profile if anyone dosn't get it)

Kaida walked out of her room. Zexion stood and took her hand.

She waved over her shoulder 'Bye guys...'

When the door closed Kat slapped Axel on the back of his head 'I can't believe you told Zexion to do that.'

'How did you find out?'

'He told me.'

'Crap.'

'Yea.'

But Axel got over it quickly.

'I'm hungry can we go make pizza now?'

Kat rolled her eyes. 'Yes Axel we can go make pizzas now.'

'Can we watch water boy after?'

'Ask the others.' (a/n gosh he sounds like a little kid talking to his mother...And I sound LIke his mother...-shudders-)(a/n: haha...Mommy? can we make pizza?)( Not funny Kai-chan!!!)( it is too!)

-Kaida and Zexion-

They were walking through Twilight town, Zexion still holding her hand, might I add, and they were (a/n Kaida: Kat you're insane), (a/n I know but that's why you lurve meh :P)(yeah, but you are still insane.. XP ) looking for a restaurant.

'Where would you like to eat?'

'I don't know. I'm not really hungry.'

'Want to go ahead and see the movie?'

'Sure.'

-after the date back at the castle-

Kaida was once again laughing at a story Zexion told about the other members.

'This was fun.'

He nodded 'Yes it was.' He stopped at the door leading into the castle and sighed. 'Last bit of privacy for the night.'

Kaida laughed a little bit and nodded. They walked in and saw that everyone had gone to bed. (so said a note on the counter) and in the lounge Kat and Axel were on the couch from where they had fallen asleep during a movie. Kaida laughed and took a picture. 'Hmm, I wonder if I'll ever need to blackmail Kat.' Zexion just rolled his eyes.

'Good night.' He whispered in Kaida's ear then kissed her cheek.

She grinned. 'A very good night indeed.'

_-In the lounge, around noon-_

Kaida slept (a/n: For once) late that morning. Around noon, Kat went to the couch and woke Kaida up (Kat had just started to wake after 4 cups of coffee)(a/n it don't take that many...two at most...but I do put 5+ packets of sugar in them...)(4 cups...5 packs of sugar..same diff.)(full throttle works well too. XD)

'Kaida! Wake up!' Kat said loudly while shaking her.

'Hmm?' Kaida mumbled

'It's noon.'

'What?!' Kaida sat up, 'I slept late?! What's wrong with me?'

Kat stared open-mouthed at Kaida

'What?' Kaida asked, 'I don't normally sleep. And when I do its not late.'

Oh. Sohowwasthedate?' Kat took a breath, 'Yougottatellmeeverything'

'Ok, either you had way too much coffee, or you are very excited, what happened to you last night? Anyways...'(a/n Kaida that sounds dirty O///O)(a/n yesh...it does. I am Sean Connery! lol)('And we shall start a new religion!...'Don't finish it kai-chan our rating is high enough .) (Awww... you keep me from having fun...please..Kaida hesitates, 'Mommy?!')(--#) Kaida filled Kat in with everything.

'Oh, and before the movie last night, Zexion told me to act all upset when Axel came into the room.'

'Why is that?' Kat asked, then thought a moment, 'Oh, I see...but, what'll be acting sad do?'

'You'll see,' Kaida said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

'Wait? Kat! Here comes Axel. Pretend to be comforting me.' Kaida got tears in her eyes.

'You can fake cry? And, how do you know Axel's coming?'

Kaida glared at Kat.

'Ok...ahem I'm sorry Kaida...Maybe next time things'll work out better.'

'Screw that.' Kaida said, still 'crying',

Axel walked into the room.

'So,' he said, 'How was your date with Zexion?'

'You had to ask?' Kat said while glaring at Axel.

'oOOooo A pyro crying!' Axel said, 'Big deal. I take it the date was horrible.'

Zexion quietly walked up near Axel. Zexion looked at Kaida and gave her the 'thumbs up' sign.

Kaida pretended to cry more.

'I'm sorry Kai, 's there anything I can do?' Kat said after giving Kaida a hug.

"Not really,' Kaida sniffed. 'But there is one thing I want to do.' Kaida looked at Axel. 'May I say something?'

'Whatever.'

Kaida stood up and glared at Axel. Zexion was still behind Axel, and Kat was watching every move. Little did Axel know, Roxas was video taping this from behind the couch and Riku was behind Axel. (a/n don't ask how they got there..umm Kat? help?)(a/n the plot hole monster put them there of course!!)

Kaida looked at Axel and her tears evaporated.

Axel looked confused.

Kaida's left hand erupted in flames as she moved her hand as amazing speed towards Axel's face.

She slapped him.

'AXEL YOU JERK!'

'What'd I do?'

Kaida shot a ball of fire at Axel's face. "What'd you do? Ask Zexion. I can't believe you would purposely try to ruin my night. I though you were _somewhat _nice.'

'Come on, I was just having a bit of fun.'

'Fun?! How is that fun?' Kaida blew more fire out of her hand.'

'Umm..Kaida, Axel..this is getting interesting..but can we take this outside...or...um. in a fire-proof room?' Kat said.

Kaida looked at Kat and nodded. 'Yeah.' She pointed a flaming finger at Axel, 'I'm not done with you.'

Axel made a face. 'Come one Kaida!'

'What? You don't want to fight? Or,' Kaida batted her eyes, 'Are you scared to fight a girl?'

'Oh, you're stuck now Axel,' Jon said.

'Shut-up Jon!' Axel yelled at him and shot a small fireball from his finger at Jon.

'I'm not scared to fight a _girl_.' Axel said, angrily. 'We'll, fight. What room?'

'This way,' Kat said.

Everyone followed. This was gonna get interesting..like it already wasn't. And it's on tape! Roxas and Riku followed with the cameras

'I'll get the popcorn!!!!' Jon yelled.

'Popcorn?' Kaida called over her shoulder, 'I think your gonna need a fire-proof suit (a/n haha do those even exist?) ...this may get messy.'

(a/n: this is just quick notes...but Kat and I thought we should leave them in here: Kat, FF to the end of fight (I will finish fight: which happened not to be finished at the moment) description: Kaida is hurt badly...but not to the point of giving up...she is immortal...duh Axel..hurt even more than Kaida.. Jon...well lets just say...we're having chicken tonight... Cake or death?? Taste of Human sir...would you like a white wine with that? lol (a/n if you haven't seen that youtube video you seriously need to!)(Its by Eddie Izzard...headphones are advised. Eddie isn't very shy with the 'f' word)

Kat opened the door to a room that noone really knew had been there.

It looked alot like the hall of empty melodies but everything was fire proof, and the balcony had a fireproof wall with windows in it so everyone could watch with out getting burned.

'Positions everyone!' Riku yelled. He and Roxas had set up their cameras in a fire-safe camera box (a/n wtf? I have no clue what I'm typing here...)

'Hurry,' Roxas said, 'You don't want to get burned.'

Axel burst into the room, he had his Chakrams ready.

'Axel!' Kat yelled, 'You can't used your Chakrams!'

'Why not?!' Axel whined.

'Cause Kaida doesn't have a weapon.'(we really do need weapons :'( don't we)(yup. we do I'll think of something)

'So.' Axel said.

'Yes I do, Kat.'

'What?' Kat asked.

'I have a brain.'

some one laughs, no one knew who though.

'Well, I guess that makes it even.' Jon said.

'Jon!' Kaida says, 'You have no room to talk.'

Jon pouts.

'Everyone ready?!' Kat yelled.

'Then, let the battle begin!'

'Ok, so what happens when I beat you?' Axel yells, while creating a ring of fire around Kaida.  
Axel then, almost invisibly, ran around Kaida and shot pillars of fire at her.

'Beat me? I doubt that!' Kaida said behind Axel.

'What? You were in th--. How'd you--?'

'It's called speed, honey. Commit _that_ to memory' Kaida started glowing a reddish colour. A giant ball of flame surrounded her then exploded. Axel was thrown against the wall.

'Gah, well, thats_ my_ line, and thats not fair.'

'Psh, whatever. You have the Chakrams and your fast.'

'So,' Axel created a huge ball of fire then sent it flying toward Kaida. She made a wall of fire to negate the attack, but she didn't see that one of his chakrams was at the heart of the fire ball. Noticing too late she received a gash across her eye.

'Ow. That hurt' Kaida complained. She shot a huge fire ball at Axel. Who was thrown to the ground. She quickly ran around Axel shooting balls of fire at him. 'Damn-it. I can't see.' Kaida reached up to wipe her eyes and felt something sticky...Her hand revealed a bunch of blood. ' 'Oh.'

Axel then saw his chance. He threw one of his flaming Chakrams at Kaida's feet. That knocked her onto her back. He threw the second Chakram at Kaida, who had just gotten back up. It hit Kaida right in the stomach. She was sent flying across the room.

'Ok, I really need to start pissing you off more often. This is quite fun.' Axel explained.

"Oh. Really. I agree. It really is fun to beat the Flurry of Dancing Flames.' Kaida ran around behind Axel and shot him across the room. Where he landed in a heap on the floor. He quickly stood up and created a wall of fire in front of Kaida.

'Beating me? I say not. But you are doing quite well for someone who is a girl.'

'You sexist! Doing well for a girl? Are you talking about yourself? Cause you sure throw fire like one. Wait, no, _correction_. You throw fire like Jon throws a football.'

'WHAT?!' Jon screamed from the audience. (a/n. Kat, we've really made him quite girl-ish in this chapter. Oh well, he deserves it for not helping)(ummm I plead the fifth on that comment)  
Jon ran down from the balcony and out into the battle-area.

'JON!' Kairi yelled. 'Don't go out there! You're gonna get hurt.'

'Haha.' Zexion laughed. 'A bit too late for that.'

Jon was hit with a huge fireball that sent him flying across the room where he smacked into a wall. 'Mmpffff. That hurt.'

'Jon,' Kaida yelled, 'Get out of the bloody way!'

Axel smiled and turned to face Jon.

'Oh, God!' Jon yelled as he attempted to run back to the balcony door.

Axel conjured a huge ball of fire and shot it at Jon, who looked like a train wreck.

Demyx burst into laughter. Riku, Roxas, I'm so glad you are getting this on video.' Everyone turned to agree.

BANG!

The spectators (a/n: is this the right word?) all got up off their seats to see what had just happened.

Kaida was standing (well, slouching) in the middle of the room, Axel was attempting to get up, and Jon was just lying near a wall. He looked like burnt toast.

'Um. Roxas?' Kat asked, 'What just happened?'

'I really have no clue. Afterwards we are going to have to consult the video tapes. Because I'm not entirely sure what I just saw.'

**(ERS 1: This is the Channel 34 News and this is Evil Rabid Squirrel 1 or ERS 1, if you may, speaking.  
_(squirrel points to a screen)_ If you look here._ (a yellow circle appears around an object on the screen)_ you see a shoe flying off of Jon's foot. And we---(_puts a paw up to his headset)_ What? A f--Now? Ok. I'll show them. _Ahem._ Ok. Hold on, here it comes...the big explosion. Which I will now show you in slow motion. Kaida is standing in the middle of the room. Axel is about to attack her from behind. Her eyes glow...white? and she seems to levitate..Hold on, is any one else seeing this? I know I am...She, while still in the air, conjures a huge ball of fire around her. It then explodes sending a huge shock across the entire room. Axel is thrown into the wall where he bounces and falls a few feet away. Jon is thrown high into the air and then he falls back down into the floor. Wow.  
Ok, This is ERS 1 with Channel 34 news. I hope you enjoyed you're little presentation.  
Kat: The squirrels could talk all this time?!?! ZOMG! I must put this to use!)**

(haha Kat it is now 3:30 in the morning and I am as insane as ever...I felt like playing around with the squirrels...wewt!)(you need an animal(s) how about those ebil bunny's off of that game...dun remember which one...)

Kaida collapsed onto the floor, clearly out of energy. Axel had already given up and was laying with his face against the cool wall. Jon was unconscious.

Kat ran out into the room. She looked at the three, pulled out her notebook and began writing.

Kat sighed and took the aloe and the bowl of ice water which just appeared near her feet, and, on her way to Kaida and Axel she tossed the Aloe bottle to Jon. Stopping in front of the two pryo's she placed the bowl down and made a glove of the ice water around her hand. 'Now who is happy I not only control fire but water?'

The two pryo's raised their hands. Starting out she tried healing a long burn/cut across Kaida's face, then she followed by healing several misc. burns on her hands and arms. 'Kaida, the cut across your face is too deep to fully heal. It would have made a scar anyways. Sorry.' 'It's ok.' Kaida said, then whispered, 'I am immortal right? One scar is nothing.'

Axel on the other hand...'Crap. She burned you _through_ your leather cloak?' He nodded wincing. Kat rolled her eyes and healed what she could. 'Go put a tank top on so I can do the rest.' He nodded and walked slowly to his room.

Kaida looked at the Aloe bottle and it moved away from Jon. 'What the heck?' Jon thought. But at the same time he said, 'Holy crap! SHE MADE THE BOTTLE MOVE!  
'Ok, so I'm psychokinetic. Big deal.' Jon looked at her. 'Ok, and I'm telepathic.' Kaida said. 'Nothing wrong with that.'  
'You three are freaks! Get away from me!'  
Jon ran out of the room. But every step he took, you'd here, 'Ow...step Ow. step OW!'  
(haha..I had to add that...)( lurve it gurl)

Axel finally got back into the room. Kat sighed. 'Looks like I have my work cut out for me. Kaida next time cut back on the heat factor just a little ok?'

'But that's no fun.'

'Whatever.' Finally everyone was healed. Well except Jon. There wasn't enough ice water in the word for that. (I believe he was in a bath of aloe at the moment)

'I'm bored.' Roxas complained.

'Me too.' Kat agreed, then she got an idea.

'Hey Demyx...'

Said hyro looked up. 'Yea?'

'Do you still have that huge pool?'

'Yea? Why?'

Kat grinned 'Lets go swimming!!' Everyone (except Axel and Jon and Kaida) agreed.

'But I don't like water.' Axel complained.

Kat sighed, 'Get over it. Plus the water will feel good on what is left of your burns.'

Kaida pulled Kat over to the side. 'You know I don't like water, and incase you forgot we don't have swimsuits.'

'Kat grinned. Trust me. We're in my world now.' She pulled out her notebook. And wrote something down. Two bags appeared at her feet. One said Kat and the other Kaida. 'Now when you look in the bag you dream bathing suit will be in there.'

'Really?'

'Chea. Author power. Member?'

'Oh, yea. lets not tell Jon.'

'Of course!' The two girls laughed and waited for their turn to change.

-At the pool-

Axel was standing at the edge of Demyx's olympic size pool (a/n crap where did they put it? you figured you would notice something that big in the game. :P) glaring at the water like it was his worst enemy. Kat motioned for everyone to stay quiet. Kaida was the only one who got what she was trying to do.(she's telepathic, 'member?) Kat snuck up a few feet behind him and tackled him into the pool. Trying to catch his balance he grabbed her and pulled her in too.

'What was that for!'

'I wanted to.'

'Kat!' Everyone could tell he was mad because the water started to evaporate off of him.

'Gotta catch me first!' laughing she dove under the water and swam off.

'Cheat! I'm not going under the water!'

'Who said I was?' then she jumped on his shoulders dunking him under water, again. Everyone found this funny, except for Demyx who found it hilarious.

'Any one up for a game of chicken?'

'Yea!' Kairi started jumping up and down, then slipped and fell into the pool.

'Alright.' Namine agreed.

'I wanna play. Namine, need a partner?' asked Roxas.

she blushed. 'Sure.'

Kat dunked Axel again.

'WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!!!'

'Hm. One condition.'

'What?'

'Be my partner for chicken.'

'Fine.'

'Kaida, we need a fourth player.'

'No.'

'come on!'

'No! 1. Pyro duh, 2. My swimming days are over, 'member?'

'Zexion? Help?'

'Leave me out of this.'

'Please?'

'Whatever.' both mumbled at the same time.

'Thanks guys.'

'Yea, yea. Lets just get this over with.'

After much negotiating they all finally agreed on

Kairi and Jon vs Kaida and Zexion

Namine and Roxas vs Kat and Axel

Demyx is the referee.

Riku is the video guy.

Kaida won her round. Obviously. One good push and Jon and Kairi were down.

Kat and Namine took a little longer. Roxas had better balance, but in the end Namine fell.

'Ok now the moment we've all been waiting for Kaida vs Kat!!!'

'You both ready to go down?' Axel and Kat said.

'Heck no,' Kaida said. Then looked at Zexion, 'You'd better be strong, I really don't intend to get very wet.'

'Hmm.' Zexion said.

'Oh, crap'

'Ready?' Demyx said.

'Yes,' the four said in unison.

'Ok, then begin!'

Kaida and Kat immediately put their arms on each others shoulders. Kaida pushed real hard on Kat. Axel wobbled. 'Axel, you'd better not fall.'

'I'm trying not too.'

Kat grabbed Kaida and pulled her forward. Kaida leaned back.

'Dang,' Jon said in admirement (sp? is this even a word?), 'For girls you sure are strong.'

Kaida turned her head at Jon and shot a fireball at Jon's arm. 'Be quite. Both of us could single handed-ly kick your butt on an off-day'

Jon pouted, yet again

Kat saw her chance. She moved her hands and brought one to Kaida's shoulder and the other hit her face.

Kaida wobbled. 'Ow, that was the hole in my face,' she said, tearing up.

'Oh,' Kat said, 'I'm so sorry Kai-chan.' Kat moved her hands and looked closely at her friends face.

'Gotcha!' Kaida yelled.

'Darnit!'

Finally, when Kat and Kaida were both in each others iron grip, Axel wobbled which send Kat flying at Kaida. This off-balanced Zexion to where he toppled over, bringing Kaida with him. Followed by Kat and Axel. The four got up from the water laughing.

'Bloody hell.' Kaida said. 'I can't believe we tied.'

'I know.' Kat said.

'umm..i'm getting out of the water.' Kaida said.

'No. You need to stay.

'But I hate water,' Kaida whined.

'Hey Kairi, how is your dance coming?' Kat asked ignoring Kaida getting out of the pool.

'Aw Crap!' Jon complained 'I forgot all about it!'

'Oops.' All the second bracket people left to go work on their dances. (considering they had 2 days until they competed)

Kat jumped on Axel's back causing him to be dunked, yet again. 'Come on Kaida! Your already wet!'

'WILL YOU STOP THAT!!!'

'Hm, no!' Kat said while swimming away

'Kat! Come back here!' Axel yelled

'No!'

Kaida rolled her eyes at her friend. 'I thought you were a self proclaimed emo!'

-splash-

Kaida rose to the top of the water where her friend had some how pushed her in with out her knowing.

'Oh. Its on!!' Kaida yelled

'It's on like...umm peanut butter on a PB&J.'

'What that crap?'

'I felt like being cheesy...'

Ooook..'

'You know, Kat. That I'm seriously gonna kick your but...when I get out of the water...'

Kaida walked to the edge of the pool.

'Come on Kaida, don't get out."

'I don't like water. Hm, Let's see if you like this.' Kaida's hand glowed red.

'Oh crap. Everyone out of the pool...unless you want to swim in 100 degree water.

Everyone but Axel jumped out of the pool.

'Hah, finally,' Axel said, his hand also glowing red.

The pool water evaporated.

Demyx sighed. 'Not again.' Everyone looked at Axel

'What?' he shrugged.

Demyx summoned dancer nobodies to refill the pool. 'Lets go get something to eat.'

'Kaida, wanna give Zexion a break and cook tonight?'

Kaida looked at her friend.

'Sure, why not?'

'What are you gonna cook?' Kat asked.

'Hm.' Kaida thinks for a second. 'Vegetarian lasagna, French bread, and I'll make a salad.'

'Mhmm..can we put sweet peppers in the salad?'

'Sure, anything else?'

The girls went to change into something well, less-wet.

Kaida dried herself off by evaporating all the water.

Kat wanting do be different just 'pulled' all the water off instead of evaporating like usual.

'Lets go change.'

'Ok.'

They both went and but on lounge clothes. Then they walked into the kitchen.

Kat opened the fridge. 'Kaida, what do you need for the lasagna?'

'Um, olive oil, mushrooms, eggplant, egg, monterey jack, cottage cheese, parmesan cheese, spinach, tomato paste, tomato sauce, squash.'

A few minutes later Kat and Kaida the bread in the oven and the lasagna ready for the oven.

'Kat? While I cook the lasagna can you make a quick salad?'

'Yeah. How long does the lasagna need to be cooked?'

'About 45 minutes...but, I'm gonna cheat.' Kaida picked the pan up and her hands glowed a deep red. 'Now it should only take a few minutes.'

Kat laughed.

Ding. Kat opened the oven and took the bread out. 'Ooo, perfect.'

The kitchen was now filled with a thick aroma of cooked lasagna.

'Mhmm. Doesn't that smell great?' Kaida asked.

'Sure does.'

'I think we did a great job, Kat.'

'Yep. I'm ready to taste it.'

Kaida laughed. 'I think we both are. Its about done.'

'Lets go set it at the table.'

They were about to take all the plates, forks, knifes, ect into the dinning room when everyone walked in.

'What smells so good?' asked Demyx.

'Wait. I only want to tell everyone once.' Kaida complained.

Kat stood on the counter. 'Shut up if you want to know what dinner is! Anyone who askes after this is a) stupid and b) not going to find out from us.' everyone silenced 'Kaida, the floor is yours.'

'Tonight for dinner we are serving vegetarian lasagna, french bread, and salad. Enjoy.' The two girls bowed as everyone fixed their plates.

'Mhmm, this is really good.' Axel said.

'Vegetarian lasagna? I HATE VEGETABLES!' Jon yelled.

'Then don't eat.' Kaida and Kat said together.

'What do you have.' Jon whined.

'Anchovies.' Kat said quickly.

'Gross...'

Anna and Emily walked into the room. 'Ok, for the next round we wanted to give you all something fun to do.'

'So, you get to compete by playing DDR.' Emily said

'Wha?' Jon whined.

'The team with the lowest combined score is sent to the 2nd bracket. Your competition is in 3 days. Have fun practicing!' said Anna.

'In two days the 2nd bracket will compete to see who stays in the competition. I hope you all know your dances!'

'Bye.' They both walked out of the room.

----------  
Please review! The fourth chapter should be up soon...Depends on how much we can actually get typed.  
:P (and weather or not we work on this one or an FMA one...) 0:-)


	4. A whole new world

Da da da duuuuun! Introducing Chapter 4!!! yay!

**Oh. And I just realized we never did the disclaimer**: Do you seriously think we own KH, The various energy drinks mentioned, DDR, Karaoke Revolution, Guitar Hero, So You Think You Can Dance(which all the stuff the judges say is taken from, except for Demyx's and Saix and Xemnas' we did those), or any of the other stuff mentioned? -snort- I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on!!

O! If you can think of a way to 'trick' Jon into singing (I Hate) Everything About You you by Three Days Grace, you get cookies(or possibly a custom one shot of your choice, since I seem to have oodles of time on my hands now)

Oh, and the 'rents est. new compy rules. so I doubt I'll be updating as much. usually I read ff during the day and write at night, well buh-bye daytime compy. so...

---

**Kaida:** Kat, you know what comes up in this chapter!

**Kat:** yea...I think...OH great. 0.o

**Kaida:** _ignores Kat_ umm, anything Aladdin related...was supposed to be that way. (--#)

**Kat: **You totally ripped off the movie . _laughs _

**Kaida:** _whistles _.'

o0o

_Backstage everyone in the second bracket was getting ready for their dances. _

Marluxia and Larxene: Mar was wearing A red dress shirt, black dress pants, a black tie, black dancing shoes, a black mob hat with a red band, Larxene was wearing a red 'flapper' dress. They were doing a Jazz routine to 'All That Jazz' from Chicago

Xemnas and Saix: The were wearing the same thing as last time-shudders- and were doing a hiphop routine to 'Dirty' (a/n: OHHH goodness. um. Masks and Earplugs! Masks and earplugs! Get them while you can! We're running out of then very fas-- umm.. Kat? Can we have a few more dozen boxes of the masks and earplugs? We just ran out...)

Sora and Namine: Sora was wearing a blue t-shirt and khaki cargo shorts. Namine was wearing a pale blue leotard with a pale blue filmy translucent off the shoulder dress over it. Both were bare footed and had red, yellow, and orange streamers made from the same material as Namine's dress as props. They were doing a contemporary routine to 'Tear drop.'(cookies for anyone who can tell me what show this is the theme song for. and no wiki :P)

Jon and Kairi: Jon was wearing a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, jeans, and had his hair slicked back. Kairi had on the 'bad Sandy' outfit from the end of Grease. They were doing the last dance from above said movie. So I guess that would qualify as a Broadway to 'The One That I Want'

'Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the second bracket's round two!' Anna announced

'The people in this bracket have already been eliminated once so if they get a low score today, they will be off of the competition.' Emily said

'Xemnas and Siax are up first.' Anna shuddered. 'They will be dancing a hip-hop routine to Dirty!'

'Brian?'

'X.X'

'Erm. Mary?'

'X.X'

'N-Nigel?'

'X.X'

Emily and Anna pulled out their earplugs, which Kat and Kaida had graciously given them, 'ARHG! GOOD JOB GUYS! YOU ALMOST KILLED THE JUDGES!!'

'ELIMINATED!!!' everyone (who was still conscious) yelled.

'Next up is Marluxia and Larxine with a jazz routine.' Anna announced.

-after their performance-

'Brian?'

You two are what dancing is about. Its living, breathing, hearing, have relationships, its experiences. It was off the charts.'

'Mary?'

At first I didn't think you could pull this off, but you did. You really pulled it off.

'Nigel?'

It was executed brilliantly. I love the fact you had characters to play. It gives more meat to the dance.

'Next up is...OMG! Jon and Kairi with a Broadway.' The two girls walked off stage laughing.

A reluctant Jon and hyper Kairi come on-stage.

-after the dance-

'Brian?'

'I don't think you connected to the characters you were portraying. It made me loose focus instead of holding me in.'

'Mary?'

Its not doing a lot for me either. You just never made any connection with me.'

'Nigel?'

'I felt it was a little much a'do about nothing.'

'Oh negatives around the board. I'm sorry guys but this is the end for you.'

'Next up, Sora and Namine with a contemporary routine'

-after the dance-

'Brian?'

'Your musicality was great. There were so many intricate moment. I loved all those simple moments you were able to focus on. I though it was extremely well executed.'

'Mary?'

I'm not sure what that story was about, and I'm not sure I need to know, but I know I liked it. When you first started you set quite a scene, and then those little quiet moments really stood out. Was it great for me? No, but it was really good.'

'Nigel?'

'I too, didn't understand it, but I don't think you have to. Because I didn't understand it I'm not sure I enjoyed it, but thats not to take away from the dancing. Its like a Rembrant. Just because you don't like it doesn't mean its not a masterpiece.'

-In the lounge after the judging.-

Jon was lying on the floor and Roxas was sitting in a beanbag chair next to him. They were playing Need For Speed Grand Theft Auto.

Kaida was sitting on the couch reading a book. Her hair had fallen like a curtain over her left eye. Zexion sat to her left, also reading a book.

Kat sat near Kaida in a recliner. Kat was listening to her Zen, her sketch pad was in her hand. You could tell she was in her own zone.

Axel was standing beside Roxas, watching them play on the gaming device.

Everyone in the second bracket had gone and taken a nap...you could tell they were beat.

Kaida finished her book. 'Ok. Now I'm bored.' Kaida thought. 'Hn. I wonder what Axel's thinking...or if he can even think...'

'How do I say this? How do I word this...god..this is frikin hard...' Axel was thinking. And, if minds could pace, his would be in a rut.

'What is he talking about?' Kaida thought.

'Will she say yes? I mean, if I do ending up asking her...'

Kaida held back a laugh. 'He's freaking out about asking Kat out? Wow...thats too funneh...' She listened in again.

'You know what? I just won't do this...I can't, it'll probably come out wrong anyway... She'll probably say no, I'll be embarrassed, and made fun of...' Axel sighs. We'll if a mind could sigh...

'Hmm...would I be doing Kat a favor if I, lets say, helped a bit?' Kaida wondered. 'Yeah, but first lets see if I can still control minds...I used to have it down pat...'  
Kaida concentrated. She wasn't blinking and she was keeping eye contact. But, her hair was covering her face, so no one would think something was happening.

Axel suddenly flinched. 'Axel? You ok? Roxas asked, looking up from his game controller.

'Yeah, I'm.. fine.' Axel walked over to Kat's chair.

'Kat?' Kat still was in her own world. She was listening to music and sketching...which you'd have to almost shoot her to break her out of her trance.(a/n yea. thats true. :P Dun bother me when I have music on.)

Axel waved a hand in front of Kat's face. Then he put a hand over her sketchbook.

'What?'

'Can I show you something?'

'Uh, sure.' Kat said, getting up from her chair. She followed Axel to his room. Kaida stood up.

'Where are you going?' Zexion asked.

'I'm going to get a new book.' Kaida said quickly. She walked off and when no one could see, she teleported herself into Axel's room and hid, just before Axel and Kat got there.

They walked into the room.

'Axel? What is it that you needed?'

'Um.. I- I just wanted to ask you if, um if you wanted to go on a date sometimes.'

Kaida grinned and teleported into the hallway.

'Uh...Sure, thats fine.' Kat smiled, 'When?'

'Next Monday night?

'Thats good.'

Axel broke out of his trance. He blinked a few times. He just realized what he had just done...'Oh snap!' He thought, trying to keep his cool.

'Ok. I'll see you later?' Kat asked.

'Yeah, I'll be back in the lounge in just a second. I need to get something.'

'Alrighty.' Kat walked out of the room. Kaida pretended to be coming out of Zexion's room, another book in her hand. Kat saw her and ran up to her.

'Guess what?' Kat said, trying to contain herself.

'What?'

'Axeljustaskedmeout!' Kat spit out.

'Come again?'

'Axel---just asked...me out.'

'Thats awesome! When is your date?'

'Monday. The night after the third round.'

'Cool... Where you going?'

'Don't know yet, but we'll see.' Kat smiled again and turned back to the lounge. 'You coming?'

'Yeah, give me just a sec.' Kaida lifted the book she was holding. 'I think I'll get another book.'

'Ok.' Kat walked off.

'KAIDA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!' flashed through her mind.

'Oh, I'd better go tend to Axel...' Kaida laughed.

'WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!' Axel yelled.

'Cuz you weren't man enough to.'

Axel turned red and summoned his chakrams.

-thirty minutes later-

Kaida and Axel (both slightly worse for the wear, but not as bad as the hall)(a/n. lol. wow. It probably looks like my cousins room.) walked into the lounge where Demyx was doing karaoke.

When he finished singing 'Bank of bad habits' Kat jumped up.

'My turn.' she scrolled through the songs finally picking one. She went and told Luxord which one (he was running the machine) and ran onstage.

_I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are... Here_

_Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here_

_Where you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here_

_Our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here_

_Where you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_Our lips, can touch  
Our lips, can touch...here_

_You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your_

_You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you, I miss you  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_Here in your arms.  
Here in your arms._

Kaida grinned. 'Wicked. My turn.' Having already told Luxord which song she went ahead and went on stage.

_Omoidase ba haruka harukaMirai wa  
(wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I)  
doko made mo kagayaiteta  
Kirei na aozora no shita de  
Bokura wa  
(wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I)  
sukoshi dake obieteita_

_Natsukashii iro ni  
Mado ga  
Somaru_

_Mae wo muitereba Mata aemasu ka  
Mirai wa  
(wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I)  
doko e demo tsuzuite irunda  
Ooki na kanban no shita de  
Jidai no  
(wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I)  
utsuroi wo mite itai na_

_Nido to aenu  
Hito ni basho ni  
Mado wo akeru_

_Omoidase ba haruka haharuka  
Mirai wa  
(wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I)  
doko made mo kagayaiteta  
Kirei na aozora no shita de  
Bokura wa  
(wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I)  
itsumademo nemutte ita_

_Zutto mae ni suki datta hito  
Fuyu ni kodomo ga umareru sou da  
Mukashi kara no kimari goto wo  
Tama ni utagaitaku naru yo  
Zutto wasurerarenakatta no  
Nengajou wa shashin tsuki kana  
Watashi tachi ni dekinakatte koto wo  
Totemo natsukashiku omou yo_

_My fear, my lies aozora no shita de (ah...)_

Everyone stared. O.O 'since when did she know Japanese?' With out a word Zexion got on the stage and started singing.  
_'Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain_

_I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain.'_

'Well that was angsty.'Roxas commented.  
'Roxas you have no room to talk.' Axel commented

'Hey! Some best friend you are!'

Kat laughed. 'Roxas is getting irirtable. Must be getting late.' she pulled out her phone. 'Midnight.'

At that most everyone said they were going to bed. The girls went and asked to borrow Larxene's bathroom before she was asleep. Never wake a sleeping Sadist. Changed, the girls went upfront to the lounge. Axel was playing Playstation. Demyx was practicing DDR. Kaida and Kat plopped on the couch. 'So Kat what do you want to do?' Kat thought a moment then grinned.

'Follow me.' Kaida followed her to a room in the most deserted wing of the castle.

'Where are we?'

'The music room.' They walked in. There was mixing equipment, guitars of all kinds, synthesizers, pianos, drums, all kinds of brass, woodwind and string instruments, recording equipment, ect.

Kaida whistled, 'Wow.'

Kat nodded. She was already at a baby grand playing Hikari. When she finished Kaida grabbed an electric guitar and played Hikari rock. Then both played together. This continued on various instruments, playing various songs until 1:30.

'Ok. I think I'm ready to do something different now.'

'I agree.'

'Grand Theft Auto?'

'Nah, I'm going to go read.'

'Ok I'll play Okami.'

Kaida went to the lounge to read and Kat went to Axel's room to steal his PS2. Much to her amusement he had taken the original Kingdom Hearts out of her bag and was playing it. She watched bemused as he yelled at the tv, again, as he tried to beat Oogie Boogie.(Kaida did I sp that right?)(yep I think so) The annoying bag of bugs kept staying outside of his sight range, and he couldn't get a lock on. Rolling her eyes she stole the controller, Axel was doing more yelling than playing anyways, and calmly beat the boss he had been working on for an hour.(so she had learned in his rants at the tv.)

'Show off.'

'Hardly. It took me several hours the first time I played. I was no where near the gamer I am now.' She walked over to her bag and pulled out a thick red folder. 'And next time get the folder with all the cheats in it.' She tossed the folder in front of him. It was so thick it couldn't close.

'You needed a walk-though for Destiny Islands?'

'Hey. That was along time ago. Back when 'boss battle' ment 'Oh crap I'm going to die again.''

'Now what does it mean to you.'

'Great, gotta kick some other idiots butt so I can find out what is going on here.'

He laughed.

'Can I play Okami? I'm almost done with the game. And no. I have no cheats on this one. And before you asked, I only used them once on a mini-boss. They made the boss battles so easy it was scary. Issun practically tells you what to do and when to do it.'

-a few hours later-

'Aurg! I give up. its too early, late what ever, to figure out these puzzles. its so annoying!'

Axel had already fallen asleep. Mumbling under her breath she grabbed twilight and her zen and walked up front to the lounge. Her assumptions had been correct and Kaida was awake reading. Crashing in the huge (what are those big round squishy chairs called? its like a circle with pillows in it on a stand.) and started reading after reaching page 350 Roxas came upfront.

'Wow. Never expected to see you up this early.'

'What do you mean up? I haven't even gone to bed yet.'

'Its five in the morning?'

'So? Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to sleep.'

'Kaida waved. 'Night Kat.'

'Night.'

'Its, and she, but its morning?!?' Kaida patted Roxas' shoulder.

'Don't worry. She confuses us all.'

Leaving a sign on Axel's door she stole his couch again.

No one noticed until Demxy went to wake them for breakfast.

'Meep.'(a/n I seem to make Demyx say that alot. haha .')(a/n haha yep...its funny)

'What?' Kaida went to read the sign that Demxy was pointing at.

_Wake us up before noon and die_ was in bold red letters, the bottom of the page had a flaming skull on it.

Kaida just laughed. Roxas shook his head.

'I tried to wake her up yesterday. Someone else can go today.'

'How about we just leave them alone?' Demxy suggested, obviously not happy to walk into the room and piss off two pyros.

Kaida opened the door a crack Kat was sleeping with her lighter in her hand. She wasn't joking.

'Lets leave them alone for now. Kat can cook them something to eat if they are hungry.'

'Yeah, what time is it anyway?'

Kaida took her phone out of her pocket and looked at it, '10:45.'

'Ok, I guess we'll wake them up at noon?'

'Yep. I've already fought with Axel twice. Don't want to fight again at the moment...Im hungry. You coming to eat breakfast?'

'Yeah,' Roxas said.

They both walked into the mess hall. 'What's for breakfast anyway?' Roxas asked.

'Don't know. I'll go ask.' Kaida walked into the kitchen. 'Zexion?'

'Yeah?'

'Roxas wants to know what is for breakfast.'

'Chocolate chip pancakes.'

'Ok, thanks'

'No problem.'

Kaida walked and opened the fridge, 'Darnit...I really need to find my notebook.'

'And your looking in the fridge for it because?'

'Oh, I was looking for a Monster.

0.o (a/n can Zexion even make that face? I mean if he did its not like you can tell. you can only see one of his eyes...)

'An energy drink...'

'Oh.'

Kaida walked to Roxas.

'Zexion's making chocolate chip pancakes.'

'O, yum.'

'Roxas?'

'Yea?'

'I'm going to get Kat's notebook, which happens to be with her in Axel's room.'

'Uh huh...'

'If I...don't come back out in ten minutes...please, come look for me.'

'Alright.'

Kaida headed off to Axel's room. 'The things I'll do for an energy drink...' Kaida thought.

Kaida snuck into the room. Luckily Kats bag was by the door. Kaida opened the bag and 'She was holding out on me!!' the two nocturnal ones stirred but didn't wake up. Kaida grabbed one of every kind of energy drink Kat had and left.

'What do you have?' Roxas questioned. Kaida had written a bag to hold all of the drinks. One by one she took them out nameing them as she set them down

'Rockstar, Red Bull, Full Throttle, original, fury, and blue demon, Monster, Amp'ed, No Fear, Vault, SoBe, and (ok...which am I forgetting.) Kaida grabbed the Monster

'Help yourself.' Roxas took the Full Throttle Fury, and Demyx who had just walked by grabbed the Rockstar.(a/n :P what else would he drink)(haha!)

Sneaking back into the room she replaced the drinks and wrote up more of the ones taken.

Sighing she went to the kitchen to help Zexion with breakfast.

-little later-

As Jon sat down to eat he noticed two pyros were missing out of the three. 'Hey were are Axel and Kat?'

'Sleeping.'

'Oh I'll go get them.'

'Jon wait. MMM.' Demyx yelled, until Roxas covered his mouth. So it sounded like, 'Pffthaam mpptchrha phlem.' (a/n: haha phlem..)

-Axel's room-

Jon flicked on the lights. 'You guys are going to miss breakfast.'

'30 more min...Wait breakfast? what time is it?' Kat said.

'Uh, 11?...'

'Can't you read you baka!!!!'

Axel formed a fire ball and Kat's lighter flared.

Jon ran. Smart boy. :P

Kat set her phone.

'Axel we have an hour left to sleep we better make the most of if.'

'Or you can turn off the alarm and we can sleep until someone remembers we're in here.'

Kat yawned. 'I like your idea better.'

-In the mess hall-

Kaida was explaining to everyone (yes, Jon is included) about her plan.  
'Ok, Demyx you change all the clocks, dates, and anything written or digital that will mess this up.

'Ok, got it.' Demyx walked out of the room

'Hold on a sec, Anna and Emily! I gotta tell them too. Be right back.' With that Kaida disappeared. About five minutes later she re-appeared. 'Ok, they know and they'll play along. They seemed very happy to oblige.

'Everyone else? You know your spots. Oh. Mar? Can you go set up the DDR machines in the Hall of Empty Melodies?'

'Yeah.' He left the room.

'Ok. I got all of them, I even fixed Kat's phone and calender without waking her up.' Demyx said, walking into the mess hall.

'Demyx, you're amazing.' Kaida said, smiling.

'Ok, ready everyone?'

'Yes,' They all said. Marluxia walked into the room. 'Done.'

'Wonderful. Places everyone!'

Kaida walked into Axel's room and screamed, 'DAMNIT GUYS WAKE UP!' Kaida walked over to Axel and stuck a flaming finger on his arm. Then she shot a ball of fire at Kat.

Both of them shot up and yelled,'WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!'

'What? You're yelling at me? I'm doing you two a freaking favour!'

'What do you mean!?' they both yelled.

'Ok! You both have slept for two days straight! Everyone tried to wake you up, but you didn't stir. We'd have though you both were dead if Axel didn't twitch in his sleep.' Kaida took a breath. 'You both were disqualified from the DDR competition because you didn't wake up! That put you both in the 2nd bracket. I finally decided to hurt you to wake you up!'

'You're lying!' Axel said.

'No, I'm not. Ask anyone; Roxas, Demyx, Larxene, Anna, Emily, Kairi, Jon...even the judges...Look at the date.'

They did, Axel looked at his television, clock, and calender.

Kat looked at her clock.

'Holy s--' Axel muttered, 'We did!'

'OMG!' Kat started freaking out. 'I'm gonna check this with Roxas...'

Kat found Roxas, who looked at her and his eyes widened. 'OMG!!! YOUR AWAKE!!'

'Oook, that about answers what I was gonna ask you. We really slept through the third round?'

'Yeah, we tried almost everything to wake you two rocks up.'

'Wow. I wonder why we did that?'

'I don't know, but it was really weird.' He started to walk off, 'Kat? You do know that you and Axel were put in the 2nd bracket?'

'Yeah,' Kat said making a face, 'Kaida told me.' Kat walked off to find Kaida.

A few minutes of searching found Kaida in the fire-proof room. Kaida was practicing her different fire moves (any better thing to say about meh? haha I couldn't think of the right word)

Kaida turned her head. 'Hey, Kat!' Guess what today is?'

'A night after the third round.' Kat frowned.

'And? Didn't you have something special to do that night?'

'No...well except my date but-- Wait! My date's tonight?!'

'Yep. Does Axel know exactly what day it is?'

'No. Can you tell him? I don't want to be the one to remind him of our date.'

'Ok, where is he?'

'Don't really know, I think he is moping in his room.'

'Ok, I'll go remind him, then I'll come and help you get ready.'

'K, thanks.' Kat smiled, 'By the way, who won?'

'Well, without you...Zexion and I did. It was a pretty sad competition because you, Axel, and Roxas are pretty much the only decent competition in DDR.'

Kat laughed, 'Thanks.'

Kaida headed out of the room. Sure enough, Axel was sitting in his room steaming.

'Axel?'

'What.'

'Do you know what tonight it?'

'I don't really care.'

'Come on, you have to remember. We got in a fight for me intervening...' Kaida stood there with a raised eyebrow.

Axel just stared back. 'Wait? Kat and I have our date tonight!'

'Good job,' Kaida clapped, 'Well, I'll leave you to get ready. I'm gonna help Kat get ready. Do you know where you are going?'

'Yea,'

'Wanna tell me?'

'I can, if you promise not to tell Kat. I wanna surprise her.'

'I promise.'

'Ok, well, first I'm talking Kat to her favourite place to eat. Then after dinner I'm talking her to a fireworks show in Agrabah I rented a magic carpet for us to sit on and float around watching the fireworks.'(a/n Kai-chan!!! O///O)( a/n Kat-chan:D)

'Well, that sounds like fun.'

'Yeah, do you think she'll like it?' Axel asked.

'Like it? No.

'Really?' Axel said, his shoulders falling.

'I think she'll love it.' Kaida smiled.

Axel smiled, slightly. 'Cool.'

'Well, I'm gonna leave you to get ready.'

'Ok, see you later.'

Kaida started to walk out the door.

'And, Kaida? Thanks.'

'Your welcome.' Kaida walked out the door to find Kat.

Kat was in their bathroom/closet she had finally thought to write in for Kaida and herself.

Kat was digging through their closet. 'Uh. Kai-chan. WHAT DO I WEAR!!! I have never been on a date before in my whole life! Do you even know where we're going?'

Kaida shook her head. 'I've only been on one date, too. Anyways, No. But think dressy. I know that much.'

Kat glared at her friend. 'Ok.'

Kaida grinned. Now let me do your hair and make up.

'But I hate make up!'

-ten minutes and one argument later-

'Done. Happy now.'

'Wow.'

Kat stared in awe at her reflection in the mirror.

'Thank you. You look really good with some extra eyeliner. Now, do you know what you're going to wear?'

Kaida walked out of the room, causing all the guys to look up.

'She's almost ready. Her other shoe is hiding.'

Then the door opened and Kat walked out.

'What?'

'Your wearing a skirt?!?'

Its true. Kat was wearing a black buble skirt, a red crochetted halter over a black tank, red mesh fingerless gloves, black flip flops, her usual jewelry, and her hair was up in a spikey bun with black and red swirled chopsticks though it.

She walked over to Axel. 'Ready to go?'

'Yes,' Axel said. He offered Kat his hand. She took it and they walked out the door.

'Kat?' Kaida called.

'Yea?'

'Have fun.'

'I will. Thanks.'

-outside-

Kat turned and looked at Axel, 'So, where are we going?'

'Well, first we are going to the Hard Rock Cafe.'

'Thats cool. I love that place.'

'Yeah, I know.'

Kat smiled. Axel and Kat stepped into the restaurant. Axel, still holding Kat's hand brought her over to a table.

A guy in his middle twenties walked up to their table, 'My name is Zac. I'm your waiter this evening. How may I help you?'

(a/n: I'll have a gatorade, Axel said..Gaaaaatooorrrade! haha. j/k)(heh. A must see on youtube. Kingdom Hearts Crazy files 13)

'I'll take a Coke, please'

'I'll have the same.' Axel said. 'And, can you get us some onion rings?'

'They'll be out in a minute.'

-a minute later-

Zac walked out with their drinks and appetizer. 'Do you know what you want to eat, sir? miss?'

'Yes,' Axel said, 'I'll take a Rock Chop.'

'Umm,' Kat looked at her menu, ' I'll have the Hickory BBQ Bacon Cheeseburger, please.'

'Ok,' Zac said, writing their orders on a notepad, 'Anything else?'

'No thanks.'

'Ok, your food will be out shortly.'

'So, what are we doing afterwards?' Kat asked smiling.

Axel squeezed Kat's hand, 'You'll see.'

-10 min later-

Zac walked over to their table with a large platter in his hands. He set their food in front of them. 'Enjoy. May I offer you a refill?'

'Yes please.' Zac poured some more Coke into their glasses.

-after dinner-

Zac came back to their table, 'May I interest you in desserts?'

'Yes,' Axel looked at Kat, 'Would you like to split a Hot Fudge Brownie Sundae?'

'Sure,'

Axel looked back at t heir waiter, 'Then thats what we're having.'

'Alright,' Zac walked off into the kitchen.

-10 minutes and a huge sundae later-

'Ok,' Axel stood up after paying for the meal, 'Ready to go?'

'Yes,'

They walked out of the restaurant. Axel led Kat into the street. He opened up a portal and stepped halfway into it.

Kat stared, 'Where are we going?'

'Do you trust me?'

'Yes.'

'Then take my hand and come with me.'

Kat took Axel's hand and stepped into the portal. A second later they were both standing in front of a huge white city, with golden roofed buildings, in the middle of the city was a huge palace.

'Agrabah.' Kat said in awe. 'Wow, I never thought I'd actually see it up close.'

'Yeah, isn't it lovely? Come on, follow me.' Axel led Kat into the city and through the streets of Agrabah. He led her into the palace and looked at the Sultan, who smiled.

'Ah, Axel. Right this way.' He raised his right arm toward a doorway.

'Thanks, your majesty.' He said, half bowing. Axel, again, led Kat through a huge door way, down a hall, and through another doorway, onto a balcony. A huge purple carpet hovered in midair.

'Oh, Axel. You got the magic carpet?' Kat asked, hugging her date.

'Yes,' he climbed onto the carpet, the carpet waved a tassel. Axel offered Kat his hand, 'Ready?'

'Am I ever.' Kat took Axel's hand and was lifted aboard.

Axel whispered something to the carpet, and the carpet lifted higher into the air and took off.

Kat closed her eyes, Axel put arm go around her, 'Kat, open your eyes. Look at the wonders of Agrabah. The carpet is showing us the world.'

Kat opened her eyes as the carpet flew them through the night sky. The carpet flew them around for a little while then it swooped down and stopped almost on top of the river, the carpet hovered over the river and Axel said, 'Look up at the sky, Kat.'

Kat lay her head on Axel shoulder. She looked up into the sky, all of a sudden a bright light shot up into the air and exploded into the sky.

'O. Fireworks.' Kat whispered. Minutes went by and tons of fireworks exploded across the sky. One after another. Each one prettier then the next. Kat looked up at Axel. Axel looked down at Kat.

'I'm having a great time,' Kat said. 'Thanks.'

'Me too. Commit it to memory.And, your welcome.' Axel leaned down and lightly touched his lips to Kat's. A shock sent chills down their spines. They both moved their heads back.

'What the heck was that?' Axel wondered, smiling

'I have no clue.' Kat said laughing.

She laid her head back on Axel's shoulder. The carpet rose back into the night sky and flew them around for a little longer. Then it brought them back to the castles balcony. Axel jumped off and then he helped Kat down. They both walked out of the room and into the main room.

Axel looked at the Sultan and said, 'Thanks.'

The Sultan winked, 'Don't mention it.'(a/n you sooooo ripped off Aladin. -fake kicks Kaida in the shin- 'Rip off artist' :P)(yepp. thats me.)

-back at the castle-

'Well, Kat, I have a wonderful night. I hope that you'll come on another date with me sometime soon.'

'Alright, that sounds good.'

Axel opened the door and motioned for Kat to go in. She walked in the door and Axel followed. 'Well, I'm going to bed. Night.'

'Night Axel. Oh! Do you mind if I sleep on your couch again tonight?'

'No, you can.'

'Ok, I'll be in in a little bit.'

'Ok,' Axel walked off.

Kat walked into the lounge, Kaida was looking at the doorway, 'So, how was your date? Were the fireworks good?'

'It was wonderful.' Kat told Kaida all that happened to her that night.

'Well, it sounds as if Axel is a bit more romantic then he seems.' Kaida smiled.

Kat laughed. 'Yeah, that's what took me off guard.'

'Kat?' Kaida said, 'You ready for tomorrow's competition?'

'Yeah, I guess.' Kat looked at her phone, 'Its only 1 in the morning. I can sleep 11 hou--Wait. Did you say tomorrow's competition?'

'Yes, I did.'

'Well, aren't the competitions usually five days to two weeks apart?'

'You are correct.'

'What is today?'

'Sunday morning. 1:06 to be exact.'

'But..our d-- the comp-- uh' (--#)

* * *

Ok Kai-chan. This means a fluff war! You made Axel waaay to romantic. 

Kaida: -raises an eyebrow-

Axel: Hey!!!

Kat: -sticks tounge out and runs away laughing-

Kaida:-rolls eyes-. Real mature guys.

Kat: Oh and any request for the DDR songs?


	5. Yours, Mine, and Ours

Wewt! Its the 5th chapter of ROTES! Sorry this took/is taking forever. Kat and I had a huge case of writers block...CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK!

**Oh** and Kyllex,** Thank you** for being an awesome reviewer so please PM us and we will write a one-shot of your choice. give us a song/pairing (no yaoi or yuri)/OC/...ect and we will write it for you. Just tell us what to do. Thank you very much. And everyone else its too late...sorry :) (But...If we get more reviews...we might make an exception.)

_-Kat and Kaida_

**Disclaimer: **blah blah you know the drill...We don't own DDR, KH...(which we really wish we owned)...Pretty much anything mentioned in this story.

----------------------

**Authors Note:**

The DDR points system is like a rodeo. you get points for yourself and you team

For points it goes:

fail-0

E-1

D-2

C-3

B-4

A-5

A(star)-6

AA-7

AA(star)-8

Triple A- 9

Beginner pts x1

Light-pts x2

Standard- pts x3

Heavy-pts x4

Challenge-pts x5

5 bonus points for each extra, for example; Upping the speed, reversing the scroll, changing the visibility, ect

Each team gets 2 songs so each person can choose one

**End Author's Note**

----------------------

oOo

Kat sat on the couch sulking, 'Kaida I can't believe you guys did that!!!!!'

'Why? You had a good time with Axel didn't you?'

'Yes, but...'

'So?'

'Aurgg!'

'Come on, Kat. I wanted to have a bit a fun. Besides, its what you get for trying to kill us if we wake you up 5 minutes early.'

'I'm not that bad...'

Kaida stared at her.

'Once I've had coffee...which I haven't had much of this morning'

Anna and Emily chose that time to show up. 'Ok is everyone ready for the DDR competition?' Anna asked. Before anyone could answer Emily spoke 'Good. Ok so here is how everything is going to work...'

-one long explanation later-(a/n -points to top authors note-)

'Is everyone ready?'

'Yes.' Everyone said

Kat muttered, 'Maybe'

Kaida handed her a large mug. 'What's this Kai?'

'Smell it.'

Kat did, 'Oh. Coffee! Thanks.' Kat hugged her friend

'Ok! We have 6 DDR stations of two set up. Teams, take which station you please '

Everyone took their stations and turned in their songs to The girls. They chose the following:

Axel-Burn the floor

Roxas- A Stupid Barber

---

Kat- Butterfly upswing

Riku- We will Rock you

---

Kaida- .59

Zexion- Planet Rock

---

Mar- Pink Rose

Larxine-Like a virgin

---

Demyx- Play that funky music

boiz(they each take an arrow :P)(just the visionary makes me laugh) -Speed over Beethoven

--

Sora-Cartoon Heroes

Namine- I need You.

--

'Well, Now that everyone has their stations, and a song. You may begin! Your scores will be calculated on this computer.' Emily tapped a laptop beside her.

Anna stood next to her 'And thanks to said laptop you can only hear your teams songs.'

'You have to have at least a twenty to move on, and a forty for your team total.'

'And for those of you doing beginner, yes, it _is_ possible.'

'You just have to make at least an 'A' and do two extras.' The two siblings cackled evilly.

'You may begin.'

-After the compition.-

Everyone looked at the scores. What level, grade, and extras they did were posted along with their scores.

(a/n whichever name is first thats who's song they did first)

---

Axel : Standard/Standard, A/B, speed X2, change of visibility, point total- **47**

Roxas: Standard/", A/A(star), change of visibility, point total- **43**

**Team Total- 80**

---

Kat: Standard/", AA(star)/A(star), Reverse scroll/Reverse scroll, speed X2, change of visibility, point total- **88**

Riku: Standard/", A/B, change of visibility, speed X2, point total- **47**

**Team Total- 135**

---

Kaida: Challenge,AA (star)/Triple A, Reverse Scroll/Reverse scroll, speed X2, changed visibility, point total- **115**

Zexion: Challenge, AA/A (star), Reverse scroll/reverse scroll, speed X2, point total- **90**

**Team Total: 205**

---

Mar: Light/", B/B, no extras, point total- **16**

Larxene: Light/", B/A, no extras/ point total- **18**

**Team Total- 34**

---

Demyx: Standard/Light, A/A(star), no extras/visibility change, speed X2, point total- **47**

'Boiz': Beginner/", C/C, reverse scroll/visibility, speed X2/ none, point total- **21**

**Team Total: 68**

---

Sora: Light/Light, B/B, change of visibility, point total- **21**

Namine: Light/Light, C/B, no extras, point total- **14**

**Team Total- ****35**

----

'Aaaannnddd the winners are' Emily looked at the computer screen, 'Axel/Roxas, Kat/Riku, Kaida/Zexion, and Demyx and his 'boiz'.'

Anna continued, 'We're sorry, but it seems that Sora and Namine and Mar and Larxene are eliminated. Nice try guys!

-That night-

Zexion looked at his clock. It was late. Even the two nocturnals were asleep.(a/n I.e. Kat) and Axel) 'So why am I awake again?' he asked himself glaring at his book. He had stayed up to read it and so far it had been disappointing. Sighing he placed his book on the shelf, and froze. 'What was that? It didn't sound like Demyx falling off of his bed...again.' Walking out into the hall Zexion heard a whimpering noise coming from the lounge. 'Kaida?' he called softly. No answer. Walking into the lounge, he found her lying on the couch; shaking, whimpering, and mumbling to herself. 'Kaida?' 'Kai- you awake?' She stirred and opened her eyes but they had a glazed look upon them. Sitting her up he hugged her. 'Come on, I'm not leaving you here.' Kaida turned away from him. He tried picking her up but she fought with him.

"Enola em evael!' Kaida said. (a/n: candy if you can figure out what that says...its not that hard.)(for jon it was :P)(seriously? haha. Well, thats Jon for ya.)(yea remember the whole voodoo computer thing?)(haha! Yes! Wasn't that the night I 'met' Jon?... Krowret upmoc eht eka mll iwl lepss iht.')

Zexion stared. 'What?' he asked quietly. He set his hand lightly on her shoulder.

Kaida shook his hand off, 'Uoy truh annaw tnod I, yawa teg, esaelp.'

'Kaida, what are you saying?' Zexion was starting to get a bit concerned. He tried to pick Kaida up again. But, she hit him. Kaida stood up and started walking around. Zexion followed her. Kaida was steaming and mumbling to herself. Her tone would be quiet and desperate, then it would become just a bit louder and it sounded demanding. 'Is she fighting herself?' Zexion thought. Kaida whirled around and made a pillow fly at amazing speed towards Zexion. He ducked and the pillow hit the wall. Kaida then yelled at herself. Zexion walked up towards her, bracing himself to be hit. 'What the hell is going on?' Zexion thought. Kaida swung a flaming fist at him. He jumped out of the way just in time. Kaida whimpered and Zexion looked at her. She stared at him, well, through him is what it seemed like, her eyes were completely lifeless. The colour of her eyes was almost a clear white.

'Enola em evael.' Kaida said, fiercely.

'No.' Zexion said, with the same fierceness in his voice. 'I would like to know what is happening.'

'Tnac uoy.' Kaida glared. She started shaking.

Zexion went up to her and put his arms around her. She seemed to calm down, but, only for a second. Kaida's entire body was engulfed in flames. Zexion jumped back, burned and watching her intensely.

Kaida mumbled to herself and closed her eyes. She shook violently again. Then she opened her eyes and looked right at Zexion. 'Help me,' she said, her voice shaking.

'What do I do?' Zexion thought. Kaida was walking around the room, shaking and whimpering. She then ran/teleported right in front of him.

'Yawa og!' Kaida said. Her eyes bore right through him. 'Zexion, please...do something,' came a weak voice in his head. 'Mih ot gniklat pots!' Another voice said. Zexion thought back, 'What? Kai, what do I do?'

'Yawa teg!' yelled her mind, then, 'I---don't know...Zexion, it---its never been this bad.'

'Oh hell, what do I do?' Zexion thought to himself. Kaida teleported behind him, she shot a ball of fire at him. It hit his shoulder and exploded.

Zexion gritted his teeth and turned towards Kaida, after thinking for a moment, he knew what he was gonna try. Hoping it would help, Zexion took Kaida's face in his hands. Immediately she started fighting him.

'Gniod uoy era tahw!' she muttered.

Zexion quickly kissed Kaida. She froze, and then slowly started to calm down. Her lips parted slightly and Zexion's did the same. A minute later, Kaida collapsed, she had passed out. Zexion caught her, picked the girl up and he carried her back to his room and laid her on his bed. 'Goodnight.' he kissed her forehead. Then went to go read another book in his chair. It was going to be a very long day tomorrow.

-the next morning-

Kaida awoke and stretched. 'Hold on,' she thought, this is much bigger than the couch in the lounge, where am I?' She opened her eyes; bookcase, tons of books...'Zexion's room?!' Kaida sat up quickly.

'What am I doing here?' she thought to herself. 'Emit txen srettam ruo fo tuo yats ot dneirfyob elttil ruoy nraw.' Kaida stiffened, then relaxed, as the presence didn't grow any stronger. Looking around she saw Zexion asleep in his chair. She started to wake him up when she noticed the various bruises and burns she had given him last night. 'Zexion,' Kaida said, nudging him, 'Wake up.'

Opening his eyes he looked at Kaida, who was sitting on his arm rest. 'Good Morning, Zexion.'

'What happened last night?'

'I didn't hurt you too bad did I?' Kaida said, sympathetically. 'I'll go get Kat. Those burns are pretty bad.'

'I'm fine, but what about you? What happened to you?'

'I'll explain later, please, let me go get Kat. Its the least I can do. I did give those burns to you.'

-Axel's room-

'Kat. wake up.'

'Lemme alone Kai' she thought 'And yes I know you can hear me.'

Kaida laughed quietly to herself. 'Kat, It happened again, I kinda hurt Zexion, can you please come heal him? It will take all of five minutes then you can go back to bed. I promise'

'Get me a Full Throttle' The girl mumbled into her pillow. 'The things I do for friends.'

Kaida stuck a Full Throttle and a Dasani in Kat's face.

Grabbing the Dasani and Full Throttle from her friend she followed her into Zexion's room.

'Are you finally going to tell me what's going on with your 'alter-ego' that just loves to break up the good times?'

'Zexion asked about that, too. Not quite his wording but...'

'Its not like we're going to tell.'

Finally at his room the two girls entered.

Yawning Kat looked at his shoulder. 'You must have had some control, this is nowhere near as bad as Axel's.'

Kaida nodded. 'All done. Kaida, are you going to clue us in or can I go back to bed?'

Kaida looked at Kat, 'You can go back to bed.'

'You don't have to tell me twice.' Kat walked out of the room, yawning.

Kaida turned her head to Zexion, 'I'm sorry. For hurting you and that you had to see my little 'episode.'

'What was that anyways?'

Kaida sighed and went to sit on his ottoman. She looked at Zexion, 'Well... I'm not sure you'll believe me.'

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. 'Ok. I'll try to explain, but don't tell Kat you know. She knows all of the other stuff but I haven't told her this, yet. In fact you'll be the only one to know.' _Thats alive anyways_, she added silently in her head.

'I'm half angel half demon, but for some unknown reason the demon part of me developed its own personality. I can't get help from any of the angels, because I'm considered a 'fallen', and demons helping?' Kadia laughed, 'They barely help their own, much less a half demon...'

Zexion hugged her. 'I'll help you figure it out.'

She nodded 'Thanks. But, you wanna go make breakfast first?'

'Fine with me.'

'By the way, how did you stop me last night? It usually takes the whole night for me to stop myself.' Kaida laughed, 'Some mornings I wake up to a house that looks like a tornado went through it.'

'Wow..and to make you stop, I kissed you.' Zexion blushed a slight pink.

Kaida smiled, 'Well, thats fine with me. And, thanks for helping me.'

'Your welcome.'

They walked out of his room and to the kitchen. About ten minutes later, the two had conjured up about 3 and a half dozen waffles. (Kat? Why haven't we just written this stuff into the story? Why waste time making food?)(cuz it fun to cook?)(true, true...)

'O.M.G! WE'RE HAVING WAFFLES!' Demyx yelled when he walked into the mess hall.

Kat and Axel were still asleep, and would be for another 3 hours or so.

Kaida looked at Demyx, 'Dem? How hard did you hit you head last night? You know...when you fell out of your bed?'

'I didn't fall out of my bed..._well,_ not last night. Besides, I love waffles...and...waffle is a funny word. WAFFLE!'

Jon walked into the room, his hair looked like he stuck his hand into an electrical socket. Oh...major bed head. Jon looked at Demyx. 'WAH-FUL. Waf-ul, ' he laughed, 'He's right! Waffle is a funny word.'

Roxas walked in 'Waffles? I hate waffles.'(a/n haha see Youtube: 'Roxas hates waffles' :P)

Kaida put a plate of toast in front of him.(again Youtube: 'Organization XIII toast')

'Thanks.'

'Your welcome.'

Jon looked around, 'Kat and Axel aren't eating again? Its already 9. Shouldn't they be up by now?'

Roxas looked at Jon 'Are you crazy, stupid or both?'

Kaida laughed 'Always both.'

'HEY!!!'

Then they heard a loud,

'SHUT UP JON!!!!! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP.'

'Meep.' (yay! someone besides Demyx... :P)

'Jon, you Aho. Do Kashiteiru?! We don't need Axel and Kat burning up the place, so keep your mouth shut.'

'English please.'

-Sigh- 'Jon, Google it.' (btw it's Japanese for: You dumbass! Are you out of it?')

Jon pouted.

After breakfast, everyone went into the lounge to practice Guitar Hero. (AN: Kaida had written the lounge spotless...wouldn't want anyone questioning anything would we?)

'I call first!' Kaida and Demyx yelled.

'Oh! Its on!'

Kaida grabbed a guitar, Demyx did the same.

'How's the song...Jordan??' Kaida asked.

'Can I do bass?'

'Fine with me. I guess I'm rhythm. '

'Ok, then.'

'I choose expert. and I want the Grim Ripper.'

'Aww. I wanted the Grim Ripper.'

'Wimp.'

'Come on..I chose expert, I'm not a wimp.'

'Ok..who'll your character be?'

'umm. Eddie Knox..'

'Ok, lets begin.' Kaida clicked start. 'Wait!' she paused the game, 'Let me switch my guitar to lefty. It's easier'

'Ok.'

'K, now lets really begin.'

-5 minutes later-

'Come on Kaida! How could you beat me?!'

'I'm just cool like that.' Kaida said, dusting off her shoulders, smiling.

-Axel's room-

Kat woke up a noon and started digging through her bag. 'Crap where are they. If Anna didn't pack them she is so dead.'

Then Axel woke up. 'What are you looking for.'

'My meds.'

'Oh, ok...Wait meds?'

'Long story, I'll explain later'

'No, you won't.'

'I...Ok maybe I wasn't going to...'

'Kat...'

'Ok fine. I have a chronic illness. Its called Crohns disease. My immune system was so high it started attacking itself in my GI tract.'

'Meaning...'

'My body turned on itself in my stomach and intestines. I was in remission but I'm out of it now. I'm on my way to a remission though.'

'Oh.'(a/n all that is true btw.)

'Ah, here they are.' Kat swallowed the six pills.

'Lets go.'

-lounge-

'Hey. Look who's up.'

Kat glared at Jon while drinking her Rockstar.

Roxas walked into the room, 'Anyone up for a game of Capture the Flag?'

'Ok, random...I haven't played that game in a long time. But, count me in.' Kaida walked over to stand near Roxas.

'Count us in, too.' Kat, Zexion, and Axel said.

Everyone stood up.

Ok, so who are the two team captains gonna be?' Jon asked.

'I vote Roxas as one' Kaida said.

'Me, too.' Kat said.

'Ok, I guess I'm a team captain. I'll take Red Team. Who's gonna be the other captain.'

'I vote...' Kat said.

Larxene walked into the room. 'Me. I want to be a captain.'

No one dared argue.

'Roxas, you choose first.'

'Um, Kat.' He said, pointing to the half-awake girl.

'I'll take Mar, then.'

'Kaida,'

Mar turned and whispered to Larxene, who snickered and raised an eyebrow. 'Ok, then, Axel.'

'Zexion.'

'No. I want Zexion..' Larxene said, glaring at Roxas.

'Ok, then...Namine.

Names were throw across the room, and the teams were chosen as follows: Roxas, captain of the red team, had Kat, Kaida, Sora, Riku, Namine, and Demyx. Larxene, captain of the blue team, had Marluxia, Axel, Zexion, Jon, Kairi, and last but not least, Xemnas. (poor poor boys and Kairi...well not Xemnas or Jon)(well Kai maybe just a little Jon...)(Yeah, just a little...he does eventually get stalked by Mar... X.x)

'Ok, boundaries. Team Red has Twilight Town. Team Blue has-'

'Hollow Bastion.' Larxene said, finishing Roxas' sentence.

"Ok, I guess you guys have Hollow Bastion then.'

'Here are the flags. Team Red's flag is, of course red, same with the Blue Team.' Roxas stopped for a minute, 'Do I really _need_ to explain how to play and the rules?'

'Yep. I've never played' Kat said.

'Alright, then. The variation of the game we're playing today includes a "jail" area in addition to the flag on each team's territory. If a member of one team gets tagged by a member of the second team in the second team's territory, the tagged person must sit in jail either for a pre-determined time limit, or until an untagged member runs through the jail. In some cases, particularly if the jail is far from the boundary line between territories, players may be allowed to form a "human chain" from the jail towards the boundary. This makes it easier to be "rescued", the more players are in jail. The purpose of this rule may be to reduce the possibility of games ending in a virtual stalemate: if one team has nearly all its players in jail, allowing the opposing team to focus exclusively on the remaining members, it can prevent them from affecting either the release of prisoners or the capture of the flag. With this variation, with mutual consent from both teams, "Jail Break!" may be called, and all players in jail have a chance to run to their respective sides to freedom.' Roxas took a breath, 'The objective is to capture the other team's flag, located at the team's "base", and bring it back to your own base. Whichever team does so first, wins the game.' Roxas gave Larxene her flag.

'Let the game begin.' The Red Team went to Twilight Town, and Larxene made a portal to Hollow Bastion.

-Red Team-

'Ok we have 10 minutes to hide the flag. where should we hid it.'

Kat grinned. 'Isn't Yen Sid's Castle technically considered Twilight town?'

Roxas nodded 'I think why?'

'How many people know this?' Kat asked.

Kaida smirked. 'Lets do it.' (o0o I love my smirk)

-Blue team-

'Ok. Where to hide the flag.'

'I think I know a place.' Jon mentioned.

'Where?' Larxene demanded.

'You know the little obscure place off of the computer lab?'

'No.'

'Oh. Follow me.'

-a few minutes later-

'Perfect'

-Back to the Red Team-

'Roxas?' Kaida inquired, 'Is it cheating if I use my psychokinetic powers?'

'I said nothing about it in the rules...' Roxas said, his eyes glittering.

'Wicked. I'll try Jon's head...' Kaida suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, 'Elevator music?! Wow Jon, I know you were a moron, but I never knew it was this bad. Ok, I'll try Larxene.' Kaida stood motionless for a second. 'Its in the little obscure place off the computer lab.'

'Sweet.' Kat said, 'Who wants to go?'

'I will,' Kaida said. 'I'll teleport a little bit away from it, don't wanna make the game too easy.'

'I'll go with you,' Kat said, linking arms with her friend.

'I'll be a distractor, said Demyx.'

'Ok, thats enough people.' Roxas said, 'We need one to guard the Jail, one to guard the flag and me and another will walk around Twilight Town.' Roxas looked at Kaida, 'Message us if one of you three gets caught.'

'Will do,' Kaida saluted and everyone laughed, 'Alright, Kat, Demyx, grab my hands.'

Dem and Kat took Kaida's hands and formed a circle. Kaida then teleported Demyx to the entrance of Hollow Bastion, and Kaida teleported herself and Kat a little ways from where the flag was hidden.

About a little ways to the flag, Kaida started laughing.

'What Kai-chan?'

'Larxene positioned Axel and Zexion as her flag guards...'

Kat laughed, 'She must be crazy.'

'Yeah, this'll be easier than we thought.'

'Hey, Demyx. This may be easier if we switch roles...' Kaida thought to Demyx.

-Red Team Home-

Roxas stared, open mouthed. 'How did you get back that fast?'

Kat and Kaida laughed. 'Its a secret.'

-Blue Team-

Axel looked at Zexion 'Larxene's going to be pissed at us.'

Zexion shrugged. 'So. We're on good terms with our girlfriends.'

'True.'

-Five Minutes later-

'HOW DID THEY GET PASSED YOU TWO!!!!'

-Red Team-

Kaida looked at Kat. 'So. The game is over. Should we go save them from the wrath of Larxene?'

'Zexion has his Lexicon and Axel has is Chackrams. Two against one should be ok. Mar won't fight them.'

'Why won't Mar fight them?'

'Kai, You can read minds and yet you ask?'

'Oh, right.'

'Lets go anyways. It might be fun to gang up on Larxene.'

-Hollow Bastion-

(Kai-chan,You can do the fight. Aren't you so luffed! lol)(pff..Yep! -smiles- YAY I LOVE FIGHT SCENES! except for the fact I have no clue what to write...)

'TELL ME HOW DID THEY GET PAST YOU TWO?! I PUT YOU THERE BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE POWERFUL ENOUGH TO STOP THEM...' Larxene yelled, lightning raining from the sky. (gotta love the caps lock key.. :P)

'Um, well, we're powerful...but not when it comes to them...' Axel said, Zexion nodded his head in agreement, laughing.

'Hello, boys.' Kat and Kaida said, appearing behind Axel and Zexion. 'Want battle buddies?' Kat said.

Kaida smacked herself in the face, 'Battle Buddies?'

Kat shrugged, 'It was on a TV show I watched the other day, its the first thing that came to mind.' (lol I think it was Jimmy Neutron...the ep. where Sheen and Jimmy went into the Ultra Lord video game...I had to watch it...its what _they_ were watching...)

'Ok.' Zexion said.

'Fine with me,' Axel said, 'Us four against Larxene...Doesn't that sounds a bit unfair?'

'Since when have you cared whether or not something is fair?' Kaida asked.

'True, true. Lets fight!' Axel yelled, his chackrams exploded in flames.

Kaida did the same and Kat pulled out her silver lighter, when Larxene started shooting tendrils of lightning at them. Kaida quickly formed a shield around everyone.

Zexion walked over to the sidelines, his book open. 'Idiots,' he muttered. He concentrated for a moment and a whirlwind of pages surrounded Larxene and when the page 'fluttering' subsided and the paper disappeared, Larxene was gone. Zexion closed his book and smiled, 'Well, I think we can leave her in here till we get back home.'

'You mean we have to let her out?' Kat asked innocently.

-Back at The World That Never Was-

'I'm bored. Kat what PS2 games did you bring?' Roxas asked.

Kat started looking through her bag.' Um, ATV Off-road Fury one and two, some hot wheels game I never play, Okami, two different versions of DDR, Karaoke Revolution Country, do..._any_ of those sound good?'

'Not really.'

'I know!' Kat jumped up. 'Lets go Muddin'!'

'What?' Everyone but Kaida and Jon asked.

Kat looked at the Nobodies. 'You know, Mud, Four-wheelers(or if you rather ATV's), water...'

'I'm all for it.' Kaida said, 'But what about...'

'Kai,' Kat held up her note book. 'Its done'

'Wicked. Lets go change.'

'Yep, lets go. And guys, put on old clothes.'

'Yeah, cause you will get covered from head to toe in mud.' Kaida and Kat grinned, their eyes sparkling.

-6 minutes and a change of clothes later-

'Alright! Lets go!' Kat exclaimed.

Kat was in a black tank, camo cargos, hunting boots, her hair was in two braids, she had on a camo browning hat with sunglasses on the brim, and her black motor cross gloves.

Kaida had on -camouflage bermuda cargo's, medium length black boots, long black riding gloves, and she was wearing a camo tank. Her hair was down. She had added black streaks across her face. (haha. to add to the camo effect)-

Everyone else just had on jeans and t-shirts.

'Ok. Who should I entrust with driving a Four-wheeler...' Kat asked Kaida. The two girls stood off to the side and made a list.

'Ok. I'm going to write a portal and when you go through it there will be a four-wheeler with two names on it. the name that is blue(italics) will drive ok?'

The portal appeared and everyone walked through. Several four-wheelers sat there. All either red, olive, or yellow. Each had a sign. the signs read.

_Riku_ and Kairi,

_Kat_ and Axel,

_Kaida_ and Zexion

_Roxas_ and Namine

_Demyx_ and Sora

_Marluxia_ and Jon

Kat walked over to her four-wheeler.(my poor poor 2-wheel drive manual is stuck with abunch of 4-wheel drive automatics. :'( lol I luv it anyways)

'Who all knows how to drive these?' Kaida was the only one who raised their hand.

'Which is why we have the manuals.' Kat thought to Kaida. Kaida laughed.

'Ok see the throttle...You push on it with your thumb to make it go. The two big gray arrows are what changes the gears. you have one foot break and two hand breaks. Got it?'

Everyone nodded.

'But I don't want to ride.' Jon complained. 'I might get dirty.'(a/n GIRL!!!!)(a/n: umm...--KAT!!!!)

'Then go back to the castle' Kaida said.

'Fine.' with that Jon walked back though the portal. Marluxia looked around, then quickly followed Jon.

Kat revved her engine. 'Ready?'

Axel nodded.

'Hell yea!' Kaida yelled.

'Hold on tight!' Kat yelled to Axel over the din of the engines. With that warning said she gunned it heading to where she knew the largest mud hole was.

Kaida followed, racing Kat. 'Yeah!' She yelled into the wind, 'I love speed...I wish this thing would go faster.'

'Kai? I think its going fast enough...'

'Come on, only 75 miles an hour. Kat is right ahead of us.'

'Only 75?'

'Yeah...'

-behind the speeders-

Demyx, Sora, Riku, Namine, and Roxas were falling behind. One, because they didn't feel like going fast. Two, they found a smaller mud hole and they went to work making doughnuts.

-back to the speeders-

Kat was enjoying the ride when Axel said, 'Come on, can you go a bit faster? I probably can run faster than this.'

'Axel? I'm going as fast as this thing'll let me. Anyway, in a few minutes, we'll be near the mud hole.'

'Can I drive?'

'No. I don't trust you driving this thing at top speed.'

'Aww.. please?'

'Later.'

'You'd better commit that to memory, and don't forget. Because I'm going to be asking later.'

If Kat were looking at Axel, she knew he'd be grinning.

'Hold on, we're almost to the mud hole!'

-Zexion and Kaida-

'Kaida? Please slow down a bit, I really don't like being on the back of this thing going at this speed. If I had a heart it would be beating a million beats a minute.'

Kaida laughed.

'What? Isn't yours?'

'No. Put your hand over where my heart is.'

Zexion moved one hand over Kaida's heart. A minute later he said, 'Wait...You have no heartbeat?'

'No, you really think that, being alive all this time, my heart would still be beating?'(a/n lol Kai's a Nobodie :P)(a/n. haha mayybbe.. j/k :P)

'Thats true. I never think of you being a century old. But still, my heart would be beating really fast...'

'You want to drive then? It will probably be easier for you to enjoy this speed if you're the one driving.'

'Yeah, I can drive. but how are we supposed to switch seats?'

'Easy,' Kaida quickly jumped onto the back of the ATV and pushed Zexion to the front. 'There you go.'

'Ok, lets see if I can do this.' Zexion put pressure on the gas. The ATV sped up. 'You know what? This actually is better with me driving...'

-Kat and Axel-

Kat and Axel had reached the mud hole. 'Crap! That is huge!'

Kat grinned. 'Beaver dam. Its the outside of a pond, the dam keep most of the water out. Just enough for one huge mud hole.'(a/n I acutally do go muddin in said mud hole. tis huge!)(awesome!)

Kat backed up a little and geared down to second. 'Ya' ready?'

Axel nodded.

'Lets go then!' Kat went open throttle until she hit the center of the hole then braked, skidding around, mud flying, only to do it over again.

-3 hours later-

Every one walked back to the castle dirty, hot, and tired.

Kat and Kaida, who were used to such activities, how ever were still their (somewhat) energetic selves.

'Well that was fun.'

'Heck yes, it was.'

After the rush to the showers Kat and Kaida were left waiting.

'Hey, want to go night riding tonight?' Kat asked her friend.

'Not much mud, just long stretches of high speeds.'

'Why not?'

'Cool. You want it to be just us or have the guys tag along?'

'Girl time.'

'Ok then lets go.'

-30 Minutes later at the Castle-

'Where are Kat and Kaida?' Roxas asked.

'Yea, its not like them to skip a meal...' Axel commented.

'They're not in the castle.' Zexion supplied.

'What if something really bad happend to them...What if Anna and Emily got them!!' Demyx panniced.

'Lets look.'

-With Kat and Kaida-

Kat grinned as they both stopped to drink from their water bottles. 'Ah, the full moon, high speeds, and girls and thier AVT's. Nothing is more beautiful.'

'I concur.' Kaida looked at the time. 'We should probably head back. Everyone might be worried.'

Kat looked longingly at the dirt road. 'One more lap?'

Kaida did the same. 'One more lap.'

-back at the castle-

'Ok, they aren't anywhere! WHY? THEY WERE TOO YOUNG!' Demyx yelled to no one in particular.(a/n Demyx musta been hitting the smelly markers hard again. Hey, it that my blue one!!!-tackels- lol j/k)(nope...looks at marker pack AHH! THAT WAS MINE! Wait never mind..haha Its in my pocket... takes marker out Mhmmmm grape.)

Axel walked up to Zexion, 'Did you find them?'

'Nope, how about you?'

'Nuh-uh. Nothing. You dont think that they'd--'

'No, not without telling someone.'

The hallway door opened and two breathless girls walked in, their eyes sparkling.

Zexion, Demyx, and Axel's head whipped toward the sound of the closing door. They spotted their missing girls.

'Where have you been?! We've been worried sick!?' The guys spazzed, running up to the girls.

'W.O.W, they sound like my mother.' Kat said, looking at Kaida.

Kadia laughed, 'Yeah, come on guys. We've only been gone...' She looked at her phone, 'Three and a half hours.'

'Exactly.' Kat concluded.

'Uh--And you didn't tell anyone where you were going...why?'

'Wellllll, we wanted a bit of 'girl' time.' Kat said.

'Yeah, come on, were you really worried?'

'Yes.' Axel and Zexion said.

'WE THOUGHT _THEY _HAD TAKEN YOU!' (A/N: haha still gotta love the caps lock key.)

'Oook...Dem, chill please. We are un-harmed. Fine. Perfect. Brilliant.' Kaida said.

'Nothing is wrong...'

'Sorry..but we still couldn't help thinking about the things that could happen to you two...alone.'(a/n like what? Get mauled by a deer? we were in the boondocks...That are about a twenty min drive from my(kat) house...)(haha A moose could get me up here...then back at home...maybe a snake...)

Kat and Kaida both burst into laughter. 'Alone? Like we couldn't take out a few bad guys?'

'Well...you never know...' Demyx said.

'Ok, Demyx...I think that they get it.' Zexion said. 'You can go eat now.'

'Fine...' Demyx looked at the girls, then walked back to the kitchen

Kat looked at the guys. 'You really _were_ worried huh?'

The two guys nodded. The girls went and hugged their guys.

'Ok, we'll leave a note next time.' Kaida said.

'All we ask.' Zexion replied.

Kat looked at the guys and started laughing.

'What?'

'Your all muddy again.'

Kat and Kaida looked at each other.

'We call showers!'

-15 Minutes later-

Kat and Kaida were reading in the lounge, when a hand went over both of their books.

'Jon, if you want to keep your hand...'

'Jon, Do you want to be deep fried again...'

'You guys are no fun.'

Kat closed her book, all 498 pages of it, and slammed it against Jon's head.

'Lemme alone.'

'Go away.'

'I'm so unloved.'

'I know you are.' both girls responded, not looking up from their reading.

'Gahhh.'

'Kat? You want anything to drink?' Kaida said, ignoring the fact that Jon was poking her.

'I'll take a Full Throttle...'

'Ok. Be back in a minute. ' Kaida stood up and Jon kept on poking her. 'Uh, Jon?'

'Wha?'

'Your bothering me...'

'And?'

'I don't like it when someone bothers me.' Kaida's said, her tone annoyed.

Kat looked up and laughed.

'And?'

Kaida exploded in flames, and burned Jon.

'Ow. That. Was. My. Arm.'

'And?' Kaida said, grinning.

'Grr...' Jon pouted and walked out of the room.

'Ok, now, I'll be back in a minute.'

Kaida walked out of the lounge and went on her way to the kitchen. A minute later Kaida came out of the kitchen with a Full Throttle in her pocket, and a Red Bull in her hands. About halfway to the lounge, Kaida closed her eyes for half a second, and took a sip of her drink. She turned the corner and ran right into Jon, who now has Red bull all over him.

'Hey!!!!'

'Karma!!!!' Kat yelled from the lounge.

-two that morning-

Kat closed Twilight and yawned. 'I never get tired of reading that book.'

'Nhn...' Kaida agreed, still reading.

'I'mma going to call it a night.'

'Kay, G'night.'

'Night.'

Kat went to Axel's room, and Kaida kept on reading.

About 30 minutes later...

'Bleh, I am so bored...' Kaida thought to herself. 'Maybe I'll go take a walk.'

She went to her bag and took out a sheet of paper and a pen;  
_  
Going for a walk,_

_I should be back soon._

_Kaida _

Kaida walked around the castle for about twenty minutes before finally ending up in the garden.

'Mar does real good with these plants.' Kaida complemented. She walked around for a few more minutes before going back in to bed.

'Well that was dull.'

_Little did she know someone was watching._

* * *

**Kaida:** _-laughs manically-_ Cliffie... 

**Kat: _-_**_ rubs hands together-_ Broooohahahaha

----

R&R everyone...

The DDR was a bit boring, eh?

----  
  


**WARNING:** The Next chapter will seem longer than it is and will be extremely cheesy/weird...

----

**Kat:** -clears throat- Lalalala. Do-Rae-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-DO!!

**Kaida:** Uh...Why are you singing?  
**  
Kat: **_-shifty eyes-_ No reason _-cough-_


	6. Music, Michael Jackson, and Marluxia

This will probably be the most insane, cheese-like chapter in this story. It is full of randomosity...so, if you are easily affected by things like this...TURN BACK NOW!

**Disclaimer: **-sigh- Do I really have to keep on repeating this stuff? We don't own KH. We also don't own any of the music sung in this chapter, nor the bands...ESPECIALLY MICHAEL JACKSON! -shudders and hides eyes-

So, if you are signed into the mental institute after reading this...please, don't drag us into it! We put up a warning -points to above sentences-

* * *

oOo

_-the next afternoon-_

Everyone had left the lounge...Well Kat and Larxene were still there but they were the reason everyone left. They were fighting, again...Kaida, Zexion, Axel, and Roxas were watching to make sure they didn't kill each other.

'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE THEM KEEP ME IN THAT STUPID BOOK!'

'MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A WITCH PEOPLE WOULD WANT YOU AROUND'

'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! WHAT DOES HE SEE IN YOU ANYWAYS?'

'KEEP AXEL OUT OF THIS. YOUR JUST JEALOUS ANYWAYS!'

'YEA RIGHT!'

'YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU'RE JUST INSECURE AREN'T YOU. YOUR ALWAYS TELLING PEOPLE WHAT TO DO AND WHAT THEY NEED AND WHAT THEY DID WRONG. WE GET TIRED OF IT YOU KNOW!'

'WELL SINCE I LIKE TELLING PEOPLE WHAT THEY DO WRONG, WHY DON'T YOU WEAR SOME COLOR! BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK IS THAT ALL YOU EVER WEAR? OH WAIT YOU WEAR WHITE RED AND CAMO TOO HUH?'

Kat turned red. 'IN-CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I'M KINDA _EMO_! EMO'S USUALY WEAR BLACK!'

Before anyone knew what was happening Music started playing and Kat started singing.

_There you go_

_You're always so right_

_It's all a big show_

_It's all about you_

_You think you know_

_What everyone needs_

_You always take time_

_To criticize me_

_It seems like everyday_

_I make mistakes_

_I just can't get it right_

_It's like I'm the one_

_You love to hate_

_But not today_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_There you go_

_You never ask why_

_It's all a big lie_

_Whatever you do_

_You think you're special_

_But I know, and I know_

_And I know, and we know_

_That you're not_

_You're always there to point_

_Out my mistakes_

_And shove them in my face_

_It's like I'm the one_

_You love to hate_

_But not today_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_Will never bring me down_

_Don't tell me who I should be_

_And don't try to tell me what's right for me_

_Don't tell me what I should do_

_I don't wanna waste my time_

_I'll watch you fade away_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_Bring me down_

_(shut up, shut up, shut up)_

_Won't bring me down_

_(shut up, shut up, shut up)_

_Bring me down_

_(shut up, shut up, shut up)_

_Won't bring me down_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

When she finished Kat looked at her friends with a confused face. 'What the heck?'

'Um, Kat? What just happened?'

'I have no clue.'

Jon and Kairi walked into the room...' Please Jon?! Please, please say yes...Can we go out tonight?' Kairi was pulling on Jon.

'No, Kairi...No, No, No, a million times, No...'

'But, Jon!?'

'No, I told you, I don't like you.'

'But what about las---'

'I said no, ok?' Jon said his face reddening. In the background some music started playing. Everyone sat on the couch to watch this interesting piece. Jon turned to face everyone and a mic. suddenly appeared in his right hand.

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_

_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

'O.M.G. (0.o)' Everyone stared. Kairi giggled quietly.

'What th-- Uh..Why di---.Bu--M--.HOLY CRAP!' Jon blushed a deep crimson and ran out of the room. (a/n he is going to kill us. hide the sharp/pointy objects)(He can't hurt us...He is a weakling...besides he'd a little _busy_ at the moment...-throws head back and laughs maniacally-... Kat: What did you do? Kaida: -whispers in Kat's ear- I attacked him and sold him on ebay -hides hammer and duct tape-... Kat: As what? Kaida: Well, it _is_ illegal to _sell_ people...so, I sold him as a sack of tomatoes. )

Kat and Kaida looked at each other then cracked up. 'Omg thats so funny'

Kat fell on the floor laughing. 'Yea. It was...' She stood up and wiped her eyes. 'Ok. Time to be a friend and tell him it wasn't that bad.'

'Good luck with that...'

'Gee thanks.'

Kat walked over to where Jon was hiding. 'Jon, its not that bad.'

'Yea, it is...'

'No, its not...'

'Yea it is.'

-To Kaida and Kairi-

'So Kairi what happened with you and Sora?'

'Yea, well I caught him kissing another girl...'

'Really? Sora didn't seem like that type...'

'Well thats what I said, until he started dating her...'

_Right now,  
He's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now,  
He's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey  
Right now,  
He's probably up behind her with a pool stick showing  
Her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know..._

_I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Right now,  
She's probably up singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now,  
She's probably saying I'm drunk and he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky  
Right now,  
He's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom **polo**  
Oh, and he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_I mighta saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me  
No, not on me_

_'Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh before he cheats_

O.O 'Dang don't tick off Kairi...'

-Axel and Roxas-

Does anyone else find it weird that we're all just randomly singing songs? With music no less.'

Roxas nodded. 'Yea, but when Kat, Jon, Anna, Emily, and now Kaida show up no telling what will happen..'

'True...'

-In the hallway...uh, by Xenmas' room...-

'Kat?'

'Yeah Kai?'

'What's that music?'

The girls both put their ears to Xemnas' door. A second later the both burst into laughter...

'HE'S LISTENING TO MICHAEL JACKSON?!'

'ZOMG...' The girls burst into Xemnas' room.

'DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK?' Xemnas said, quickly covering up his computer screen.

'Nope...Xem..what are you watching?'

'Uhh nothing?!' He said, his eyes darting around the room. 'AH! HOW DO I GET OUT OF THIS?' His mind thought.

'Xemnas? You can't hide anything from us...we're girls.. -cough- andtheauthors -cough-'

'Um, I'm not---hiding anything.'

'Ok, then, step away from the computer...'

'No.'

The girls glared at Xemnas.

'OK! Fine...' Xemnas moved.

'Thriller?"

'Well its a cool music video...and...Michael Jackson is freakin' awesome!'

Both of the girls gaped...

Xemnas started to walk slowly out of the room when colourful lights started twirling around. Xemnas stopped where he was, turned around, and started throwing his arms into the air...A black hat was covering one eye and he had on one white glove...

(Feel FREE to skip these music lyrics...We won't mind at all.)

_Aaow!-Hoo Hoo!_

_I Don't Care What You Talkin'  
'Bout Baby  
I Don't Care What You Say  
Don't You Come Walkin'  
Beggin' Back Mama  
I Don't Care Anyway  
Time After Time I Gave You All Of My Money  
No Excuses To Make  
Ain't No Mountain That I  
Can't Climb Baby  
All Is Going My Way_

_('Cause There's A Time When  
You're Right)  
(And You Know You Must  
Fight)  
Who's Laughing Baby, Don't  
You Know  
(And There's The Choice That  
We Make)  
(And This Choice You Will  
Take)  
Who's Laughin' Baby_

_So Just Leave Me Alone  
Leave Me Alone  
(Leave Me Alone)  
(Leave Me Alone)  
Leave Me Alone  
(Leave Me Alone)  
(Leave Me Alone)  
(Leave Me Alone)  
Leave Me Alone-Stop It!  
Just Stop Doggin' Me Around  
(Just Stop Doggin' Me)_

_There Was A Time I Used To  
Say Girl I Need You  
But Who Is Sorry Now  
You Really Hurt, You Used To  
Take And Deceive Me  
Now Who Is Sorry Now  
You Got A Way Of Making Me  
Feel So Sorry  
I Found Out Right Away  
Don't You Come Walkin'-  
Beggin' I Ain't Lovin' You  
Don't You Get In My Way  
'Cause  
(There's A Time When You're  
Right)  
(And You Know You Must  
Fight)  
Who's Laughing Baby-Don't  
You Know?  
(And There's The Choice That  
We Make)  
(And This Choice You Will  
Take)  
Who's Laughin' Baby?_

_So Just Leave Me Alone  
Leave Me Alone  
(Leave Me Alone)  
(Leave Me Alone)  
Leave Me Alone  
Leave Me Alone  
(Leave Me Alone)  
(Leave Me Alone)  
(Leave Me Alone)  
Stop It!  
Just Stop Doggin' Me Around  
(Just Stop Doggin' Me)_

_('Cause There's A Time When  
You're Right)  
(And You Know You Must  
Fight)  
Who's Laughing Baby, Don't  
You Know, Girl  
(It's The Choice That We  
Make)  
(And This Choice You Will  
Take)  
Who's Laughin' Baby_

_So Just Leave Me Alone  
Leave Me Alone  
(Leave Me Alone)  
(Leave Me Alone)  
Leave Me Alone  
Leave Me Alone  
(Leave Me Alone)  
(Leave Me Alone)  
(Leave Me Alone)  
Stop It!  
Just Stop Doggin' Me Around  
Leave Me Alone  
Leave Me Alone  
(Leave Me Alone)  
(Leave Me Alone)  
Leave Me Alone  
(Leave Me Alone)  
Leave Me Alone-Stop It!_

_Just Stop Doggin' Me Around  
(Just Stop Doggin' Me)  
Don't Come Beggin' Me  
Don't Come Beggin'  
Don't Come Lovin' Me  
Don't Come Beggin'  
I Love You  
I Don't Want It  
I Don't . . .  
I Don't . . .  
I Don't . . .  
I . . .I . . ., Aaow!  
Hee Hee!  
Don't Come Beggin' Me  
Don't Come Beggin'  
Don't Come Lovin' Me  
Don't Come Beggin'  
I Love You  
I Don't Want It  
I Don't Need It_

Xemnas stopped dancing and turned around, his back to Kat and Kaida. The music stopped, and he turned to face the girls. His hat and glove were gone.

'Kaida? Kat?'

'X.x'

'X.x'

Xemnas edged closer. 'Are you ok?'

'D-dddd don't c-c-c-c-come any closer.' Kat said, shaking. Her hands over her eyes.

'I AM SO SCARRED FOR LIFE!!!!' Kaida shrieked.

'What did I do?' Xemnas asked, clearly unaware what he had just done. 'It was only a music video!"

Kaida and Kat ran wildly out of the room covering their ears.

The girls ran to their guys and hugged them 'It. Was. So. Terrible.'

'No. Amount. Of. Therapy. Will. Help.'

'MAKE THE VISUALS GO AWAY!!!!'

'What happened?' Zexion asked after their rant.

'You walked in on Xemnas singing and dancing didn't you.'

They both nodded. Axel and Zexion shuddered.

'What was he singing this time?'

'Michel Jackson...'

X.x

The girls shrank into their boys' arms.

'I'm scared. Hold me.' Kat and Kaida said, shaking.

'That was the worst thing I've ever seen in my years.' Kaida said.

'Heck yeah.'

Some music came on and Axel and Zexion started singing.

**Axel:**

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

_I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

**Zexion:**

_For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

**Both:**

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here  
in my heart always  
Always_

The music quit and Kat and Kaida stared wide-eyed at the confused boys.

'That was weird.'

Kat looked at Kaida 'Sweet, But weird.'

'Why is everyone singing?' Zexion wondered.

Then the four looked at each other. 'Anna and Emily'

-A and E-

'Uh oh Anna, They caught on..We never should have stalked Kaida...You forgot she was telepathic didn't you!'

'Don't worry Emily It will only be for this chapter' (a/n Kat pops out of nowhere. Hey! No breaking the fourth Wall!!!)

'Ok...'

'Plus its not like they can do anything.'

'True'

-The lounge-

Kat, Kaida, Axel, and Zexion walked into the lounge and sat down.

When she saw what was on the TV Kat shuddered. 'Why are we watching 'America's Next Top Model'?'

'I like it.' Kairi said. Trying to defend the show.

'Its like a commercial for diet pills, and fake pictures.' Kat complained.

Then music started playing and Everyone, minus Kairi, started singing

**_Kat:_**

_Tell me what's wrong with society_

_When everywhere I look I see_

_Young girls dying to be on TV_

_Won't stop 'til they've reached their dreams_

**_Kaida:_**

_Diet pills, surgery_

_Photoshopped pictures in magazines_

_Telling them how they should be_

_It doesn't make sense to me_

**_Everyone:_**

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong_

**_Riku:_**

_I guess things are not how they used to be_

_There's no more normal families_

_Parents act like enemies_

_Making kids feel like it's World War III_

**_Roxas:_**

_No one cares, no one's there_

_I guess we're all just too damn busy_

_And money's our first priority_

_It doesn't make sense to me_

**_Everyone:_**

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

**_Sora:_**

_Tell me what's wrong with society_

_When everywhere I look I see_

_Rich guys driving big SUV's_

_While kids are starving in the streets_

_No one cares_

_No one likes to share_

_I guess life's unfair_

_Everyone:_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something something is wrong_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong_

'But what does that have to do with America's Next Top Model?' Kairi said, after the music had faded.

'Clueless...'Kaida muttered.

'Wha? Kaira questioned.

Kat sighed, 'Oh, nothing...Jon? What do you see in her?'

Jon blushed.

'Jon? Do you need a mask?'

'Why?'

'Well, your cheeks are about as red as Axel's hair.' Kaida pulls a mask out of her pocket. She stared at it open-mouthed

Kat looked at her. 'Anna and Emily really are messing with us today.'

"Yeah.' She handed Jon the mask.

Out of nowhere everyone was in a huge theater. They were dressed in ballgowns and had masks over their faces.

A gauze half conceals the tableau of guests at the  
opera ball. The guests (whom we cannot yet see  
clearly) are in fancy dress a peacock, a lion, a  
dragon, Mephistopheles, a highwayman, a clown,  
knights, ladies, an executioner. M. SORA enters.  
He is dressed as a skeleton in an opera cape. Almost  
immediately M. ROXAS arrives.He is also dressed  
as a skeleton in an opera cape. The two skeletons see  
each other and approach nervously

**SORA:**  
_ M'sieur Roxas?_  
**ROXAS:**  
_ M'sieur Sora?_  
(Each raises his mask to the other. They recognise each  
other.)  
**ROXAS:**  
_ Dear Sora  
what a splendid party!_  
**SORA:**  
_ The prologue  
to a bright new year!_  
**ROXAS:**  
_ Quite a night!  
I'm impressed!_  
**SORA:**  
_ Well, one does  
one's best . . ._  
**SORA/ROXAS**(raising their (drinking) glasses; which so happen to be in their hands)  
Here's to us!  
**ROXAS:**  
_ I must say, all the same, that  
it's a shame that 'Phantom'  
fellow isn't here!_

(The gauze lifts fully to reveal the staircase of the  
opera house. The opera ball begins. Among the  
guests are four carrying strange percussion  
instruments: a monkey with cymbals, a toy soldier  
with a drum, a triangle, bells. Together they play  
weirdly throughout)  
**CHORUS**  
_ Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!  
Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you!  
Flash of mauve . . .  
Splash of puce . . .  
Fool and king . . .  
Ghoul and goose . . .  
Green and black . . .  
Queen and priest . . .  
Trace of rouge . . .  
Face of beast . . .  
Faces . . .  
Take your turn, take a ride  
on the merry-go-round . . .  
in an inhuman race . . .  
Eye of gold . . .  
Thigh of blue . . .  
True is false . . .  
Who is who . . .?  
Curl of lip . . .  
Swirl of gown . . .  
Ace of hearts . . .  
Face of clown . . .  
Faces . . .  
Drink it in, drink it up,  
till you've drowned  
in the light . . .  
in the sound . . ._  
**AXEL/KAT**  
_ But who can name the face . . .?_  
**ALL**  
_ Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows,  
spinning reds . . .  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle  
astound you!  
Masquerade!  
Burning glances,  
turning heads . . .  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare  
at the sea of smiles  
around you!  
Masquerade!  
Seething shadows  
breathing lies . . .  
Masquerade!  
You can fool  
any friend who  
ever knew you!  
Masquerade!  
Leering satyrs,  
peering eyes . . .  
Masquerade!  
Run and hide -  
but a face will  
still pursue you!_  
(The ENSEMBLE activity becomes background, as  
ROXAS, SORA, RIKU, MARLUXIA, LARXENE, and KAIRI  
come to the fore, glasses in hand)  
**RIKU  
**_What a night_  
**LARXENE**  
_ What a crowd!_  
**SORA  
**_Makes you glad!_  
**ROXAS**  
_ Makes you proud!  
All the creme  
de la creme!_  
**KAIRI**  
_ Watching us watching them!_  
**LARXENE/RIKU  
**_And all our fears  
are in the past!_  
**SORA**  
_ Six months.._.  
**MARLUXIA**  
_ Of relief!_  
**KAIRI**  
_ Of delight!_  
**SORA/ROXAS  
**_Of Elysian peace!_  
**RIKU/LARXENE**  
_ And we can breathe at last!_  
**KAIRI  
**_No more notes!_  
**MARLUXIA**  
_ No more ghost!_  
**RIKU**  
_ Here's a health!_  
**SORA**  
_ Here's a toast:  
to a prosperous year!_  
**ROXAS**  
_ To the new chandelier!_  
**KAIRI/MARLUXIA  
**_And may its  
splendour never fade!_  
**ROXAS**  
_ Six months!_  
**RIKU  
**_What a joy!_  
**LARXENE**  
What a change!  
**SORA/ROXAS**  
_ What a blessed release_!  
**SORA**  
_ And what a masquerade!_  
(They clink glasses and move off)

(Dance section, in which Kat and Kaida almost  
coquettish, almost jittery, go from man to man. But too  
many of their partners spin them with increasing force. Both of them are slighty dizzy.  
Eventually Zexion and Axel rescue them and holds the girls tightly. They  
whirl them back into the dance, as the music heads  
towards its climax.)  
**ALL**  
_ Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade!  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!  
Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade!  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
There's another  
mask behind you!  
Masquerade!  
Burning glances,  
turning heads . . .  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare  
at the sea of smiles  
around you!  
Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows,  
spinning reds . . .  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle  
astound you ._

The lights fade, and everyone is teleported back into the lounge. They still had on their outfits and/or dresses. The masks were gone.

'I have to say,' Roxas said, 'That was the weirdest one yet.'

'I agree,' Everyone, except Kat and Kaida, said. (Xemnas was juuust a _bit_ freakier...)

'Please tell me they won't get even weirder...'

'Hey, maybe this only happens when some one knows a song that sorta goes with what's happening.'

'Yea, so just don't talk about stuff that sounds like it might be about a song.'

Kat and Kaida looked at each other. 'That might be a tad difficult.'

'Yea,' Kat agreed. 'I even know a song about the seven deadly sins...' Everyone looked at her. 'What? Its true!'(a/n Bank of Bad Habits by Jimmy Buffet. Its what Demyx sang for karaoke in chapter 4.)

'Kaida? I'm going to go change...this dress is breathtaking.'

'I know, it is quite tight."

'K, Do you need to get you stuff? Or did you put your clothing in our closet.'

'Closet.'

'Ok.' The girls headed to their closet. (Kat? You know what I've been wondering? Why did we not write ourselves a room? I mean we wrote ourselves a closet and a bathroom...well, nvm... :D)

After changing, they heard a knock on the door.

'Are you both decent?' They heard Axel ask

'Yep, come on in.'

'Here, we brought you two lunch.' Zexion said, Handing a veggie burger to Kaida and a ham sandwich to Kat.

'Thanks.' They said.

'This is good,' Kat said, after taking a bite of her sandwich, 'What kind of meat is this?'

'Oscar Mayer.'

'Oh crap.' Zexion muttered.

'_Myyyyy Balo---_' Kaida and Kaida stopped, 'Wait thats not right. -Ahem-' Kat and Kaida cleared their throats.  
_  
_

_'Theeeeeee Superior has a first name--_

_It's XE-M-N-A-S!_

_The superior has a second name--_

_It's MA-N-S-E-X!_

_He lives up to them every day--_

_And if you ask us why we'll saaaaaaaaay--_

_Cause Our Superior, has a way, with scre----' _

'Do you seriously want to die?' Zexion and Axel asked, interrupting the girl's song.

'Come on...its just a made-up song' Kat said.

'A_ very _true made-up song.' Kaida said, grinning.

'Yes, we know that, but, Xemnas and/or Saix would kill you if they heard you singing that.

'Ha.' Kat scoffed.

'I'd like to see them try.'

'Believe me...that would be a freaky fight.' Kat said.

-That night-

Kaida's 'demon-self' had taken over. Tonight, it was all Zexion could do to keep her from killing herself. She was pacing in the hallway. _'mih htiw eb t'nac uoY.' Who are you to tell me what I can and Can't do?' ' Daed mih tnaw uoy fi, mih evah nac uoy, llew...' _Kaida froze. She cringed at the thought of hurting him again. Slowly dreading what she was about to say she walked to Zexion's room. 'Zexion?' He looked up from his book. 'Yes, Kaida?'

'I can't...We cant'...I won't...I...'

Music started playing and she started singing...

_Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love_

_What have you done now?!_

_I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
I know, should stop believing  
I know, there's no retrieving  
It's over now, what have you done?_

_What have you done now?!_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you_

_What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!_

_Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?  
'cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel  
It's over now  
What have you done?_

_What have you done now?!_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you_

_What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!  
What have you done now, what have you done?..._

_I will not fall, won't let it go  
We will be free when it ends_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us, between me and you_

'Kaida, It will be ok. I promise.' She nodded, wearily, as she hugged Zexion but she couldn't ignore her counter-self laughing evily in the back of her mind.

-the next afternoon-

Everyone slept late the next morning, even Roxas. It probably was because they were all so tired from the sporadic singing. Anyways, Kairi had finally convinced the girls to go shopping with her. Well, convinced? I'd say annoyed to the point of them saying 'yes.'

'Come on, girls...It'll be fun. We can get tons of new clothes, jewelry and make-up'

Kaida and Kat gagged. 'Kairi? We can do that here. Kat and I both hate shopping.'

'Please?'

'No,' Kat said.

'I'll go,' Namine said. (well, what'd you think?)

'Well, Kaida, Kat...you both need to act and dress like girls.'

Kaida looked down at her skirt and corset and smirked. 'Uh, Kairi? Oook, let me get this straight...I wear corsets and skirts...yet I don't dress like a girl?'

'Well, its mainly Kat.'

Kat glared and looked at what she was wearing. 'I agree with Kaida. I may not wear skirts, but I don't dress like a man.'

'Not at all.' Kaida said.

'Come on? Baggy cargo pants? Sorta tight jeans? Thats man-ish.'

Kaida and Kat laughed. 'Man-ish?'

'Ok, then..what do we need to wear to look like women?'

Kairi just stood there..probably confused. She's not too smart, you know. 'Well, I guess its the way you act...You two are too tough.'

'And thats a bad thing...how?' Kat asked.

'Seriously. How is that a bad thing?'

Kairi sighed...'Please go?! It won't be fun with just me and Namine.

'Sorry...'

'PLEASE?'

'No.'

'PLEASE!?!?!?!'

'Fine.' Kat said.

'But, on one condition...if you can keep your mouth shut.'

'Fine...' Kairi smiled, 'Now, I'm going to help you dress more like women and not men.

Kat rolled her eyes and Kaida smirked.

Music started. 'Oh great.' Kat muttered.

Kairi started singing. So did Namine. And whether they wanted to or not, Kaida and Kat did, too.

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down_

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!_

_I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman_

'Lets go guys!!!'

As Kairi dragged her victims to the mall. Kat and Kaida couldn't help one last ditch effort.

'Axel, Zexion HELP!!! SHE'S TRYING TO TAKE US TO THE _MALL_!!'

-four hours later-

'I can't take much more of this!' Kat yelled in frustration. Kairi had insisted on buying everything she thought looked good on her or anyone else.(She had Xemnas's credit card what did she care of the cost?)

'Just hang on Kat. Surely this can't go on much longer...'

Suddenly music started playing, Kat 'Uhhg. Not again!' Kat complained. Facing the facts Kaida and Kat started singing.

_You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold, and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_

_(Ahh, ahh)  
No I won't give in  
(Ahh, ahh)_

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So - keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away, I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close, and it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_(Ahh, ahh)  
I'll fight and defend  
(Ahh, ahh)  
Yeeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So - keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaah  
La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Dooo, do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So - keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_(Ahh, ahh)  
(Ahh, ahh)  
Keep holding on  
(Ahh, ahh)  
(Ahh, ahh)  
Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Doo, do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So - keep holding on (Keep holding on)  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

During the song Kairi and Namine had left the two girls alone.

'Kai, their gone...'

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking Kat?'

'Your the mind reader.'

'Lets blow this joint!'

With a sigh of relief the two girls teleported back to the castle.

-Back at the castle-

Axel and Zexion walked into the hallway to two very weary and relieved girls.

'MUHAHAHA!' Kat laughed dramatically.

'WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!!!' Kaida yelled.

'WE'RE SURVIVERS!' Kat shrieked, and music started playing...'Oh crap...not _another _song.'

(AN: The Song here is Survivor by Beyoncé. Kat and I just re-worded it a bit to fit the story.)

_Now that we're out of the mall  
We're so much better,  
You thought that we'd be happy there,  
But we weren't,  
You thought that we'd be man-leh without ya,  
But we're girl-eh, (to some extent)  
You thought that we'd enjoy being there,  
We laugh at you,  
You thought we couldn't dress with out ya ,  
But we're pimpin' (haha for lack of a better term),  
You thought that we'd be helpless without ya,  
But we're smarter,  
You thought that we'd be bored without ya,  
But we're chillin'  
You thought we couldn't shop without ya,  
It was like a killin'_

_[Chorus  
We are survivors (what),  
We're not gonna give up (what),  
We're not gon' stop (what),  
We're gonna work harder (what),  
We're are survivor (what),  
We're gonna make it (what),  
We will survive (what),  
And keep on survivin' (what),  
We are survivors (what),  
We're not gonna give up (what),  
We're not gon' stop (what),  
We're gonna work harder (what),  
We're are survivor (what),  
We're gonna make it (what),  
We will survive (what),  
And keep on survivin' (what),_

_(Verse 2)  
Thought we couldn't breathe for the perfume,  
We're inhalin'  
We thought we couldn't see see through the pink,  
Perfect vision,  
We thought we couldn't last through the shoes,  
But we're lastin'  
We thought that we would die at the mall,  
But we're livin'  
Thought that we would fail to rock,  
But we're on top,  
We thought shopping would be over by now,  
But it won't stop,  
We thought that we would self-destruct,  
But we're still here,  
Even in our years to come,  
We're still gon' be here._

_[Chorus  
We are survivors (what),  
We're not gonna give up (what),  
We're not gon' stop (what),  
We're gonna work harder (what),  
We're are survivor (what),  
We're gonna make it (what),  
We will survive (what),  
And keep on survivin' (what),  
We are survivors (what),  
We're not gonna give up (what),  
We're not gon' stop (what),  
We're gonna work harder (what),  
We're are survivor (what),  
We're gonna make it (what),  
We will survive (what),  
And keep on survivin' (what),_

_(Bridge)  
I'm wishin' you the best,  
Pray that you are blessed,  
With a dress, thats pink, and lots of frilly-ness,  
(We're not into that)  
We're not going to dress preppy,  
(We're not into that)  
We're, like, not going to act all girl-ly,  
(We're not into that)  
We're not going to paint our nails pink,  
(We're not into that)  
We're not going on a shopping spree,  
(We're not into that)  
You know we're not going to do those things_

_Cuz' you know we just can't stand all that._

_[Chorus  
We are survivors (what),  
We're not gonna give up (what),  
We're not gon' stop (what),  
We're gonna work harder (what),  
We're are survivor (what),  
We're gonna make it (what),  
We will survive (what),  
And keep on survivin' (what),  
We are survivors (what),  
We're not gonna give up (what),  
We're not gon' stop (what),  
We're gonna work harder (what),  
We're are survivor (what),  
We're gonna make it (what),  
We will survive (what),  
And keep on survivin' (what),_

_Oh(Oh)  
Oh(Oh)  
Oh(Oh)  
Oh(Oh)  
Oh(Oh)  
Oh(Oh)  
Oh(Oh)  
Oh(Oh)_

_After all of the chaos and shopping,  
Still comes happiness,  
If we surround ourselves with positively dark things,  
We'll lose this insanity._

_[Chorus  
We are survivors (what),  
We're not gonna give up (what),  
We're not gon' stop (what),  
We're gonna work harder (what),  
We're are survivor (what),  
We're gonna make it (what),  
We will survive (what),  
And keep on survivin' (what),  
We are survivors (what),  
We're not gonna give up (what),  
We're not gon' stop (what), (Don't stop me now)  
We're gonna work harder (what),  
We're are survivor (what),  
We're gonna make it (what),  
We will survive (what),  
And keep on survivin' (what),_

_[Chorus We are survivors (what),  
We're not gonna give up (what),  
We're not gon' stop (what),  
We're gonna work harder (what),  
We're are survivor (what),  
We're gonna make it (what),  
We will survive (what),  
And keep on survivin' (what),  
We are survivors (what),  
We're not gonna give up (what),  
We're not gon' stop (what),  
We're gonna work harder (what),  
We're are survivor (what),  
We're gonna make it (what),  
We will survive (what),  
And keep on survivin' (what)_

'WHERE DID THOSE TWO GO!' Kairi's thoughts screamed. About 3 minutes of thoughtless thinking... 'THEY MUST HAVE GONE BACK TO THE CASTLE.'

'Oh shittake mushrooms.' Kaida groaned.

'What is it?' Zexion asked.

'Kairi's coming back.'

'Oh...darnit' Kat muttered. 'Save us?' Kat asked the boys.

'Go hide.'

'Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!' The two girls cried, running for the closet. Zexion rolled his eyes and continued reading, Axel laughed and continued playing Okami.

'KAT! KAIDA! WHERE ARE YOU!'

'ARE YOU GUYS HERE?'

'They're not here Kairi.' Zexion commented, still reading.

'Oh, well were are they?'

Axel shrugged. 'Dunno, haven't seen them since you drug them screaming to the mall.'

'Oh, Well maybe they're still at the mall.'

'Check the at the music stores, the game stores, the book stores, Hot topic, Journey's, and places like that.'

'But those type of stores scare me.' Kairi and Namine mumbled.

'Well thats where they probably are, then.' Axel said.

'Thanks guys BYE!!!!'.

'Is she gone?' Kaida stuck her head out of the closet.

'Yes.'

Kaida opened the door and they fell out.

'Ouch. Well that was graceful.' Kat commented rubbing her head.

'I know, wasn't it?' Kaida asked smirking.

Kat smiled.' Ok, what do we do now?'

Mar walked into the room dancing. The music became louder the closer Marluxia got to the four. He was dancing provocatively.

[edited for the sake of the story's rating.

_[Verse 1_  
I'm bringing sexy back (yep)  
Them other boys don't know how to act (yep)  
I think you're special, what's behind your back? (yep)  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.

Take 'em to the bridge

_[Bridge_  
Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take 'em to the chorus

_[Chorus_  
Come here girl (since when has it been a girl?)  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
_[Repeat 6 times_

Get your sexy on

_[Verse 2_  
I'm bringing sexy back  
Them others just don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast

Take 'em to the bridge

_[Bridge_

_[Chorus_

_[Verse 3_  
I'm bringing sexy back  
You other people watch how I attack  
If that's your girl (girl?) you better watch your back  
Cause she'll (she'll?) burn it up for me and that's a fact

Take 'em to the chorus

_[Chorus_

'Woo!' Kaida yelled waving her hand, 'Go Marluxia!'

Kat stared open-mouthed at the boy.

'Sorry to interrupt this_ lovely _song.' Zexion said, sarcastically, 'But, what brought this act of insanity on?'

'Uh----' Mar made a 'thinking' face, 'I really don't know...'

'Well, we don't really want to know.' Axel said, obviously disgusted.

'Come on, guys.' Kaida said, 'It was funny.'

Kat laughed, 'Funny, but freaky.'

'Freakier than Mansex?' Kaida shuddered.

'----' Kat was at a loss for words. 'Uh----

'Hey! It's raining,' Demyx excitedly yelled, running into the lounge.

'And we care because?' Axel, Kaida, and Zexion asked.

'Awsome!' Kat yelled.

'And you call yourself a pryo.'

'That doesn't mean I don't like water. Plus, controling water is handy if I have some thing on fire thats not supposed to be...' .' Kat started running to the door?

'Where are you going?' Kaida asked.

'To go play in the rain. Duh.'

'I'll stay inside, thank you very much.' Kaida said.

'Suit yourself.' Kat shrugged and ran outside. Laughing she jumped in puddles and spun around trying to catch raindrops.

'I know its water, but that looks fun...' Kaida thought. 'Oh, why not?' She went and joined her friend.

After ten minutes had passed and the girls still hadn't come in the guys looked at each other.

'Heartless?' Axel asked.

'Heartless.' Zexion agreed.

The guys stood, hoods up, under the ledge.

'Come on guys! Its fun!' Kat went and grabbed Axel's hand and pulled him out into the rain.

'Hey!' Axel protested.

Laughing Kat pulled down his hood. 'Tag. YOUR IT!' She ran until they were away from Kaida and Zexion. Then she stopped and looked around for Axel. 'Where is...'

'Gotcha.' He grabbed her. She laughed. Axel then noticed she actualy had her hair down today and the rain had caused it to stick to her face. He reached down and cupped his hands around Kat's face and kissed her lips, lightly, but passionately. A little bit later they parted and Axel leaned his forehead against hers. He moved his hands and brushed the wet, strands of hair that were in her eyes behind her ear.

-Zexion and Kaida-

Kaida rolled her eyes as she watched Kat and Axel take off running. 'Dorks.' Zexion had walked up beside her and taken her hand.

'Care to go on a walk?'

'Sure.' The two walked along in a comfortable silence until they reached the garden; even though it was still raining, they sat on the wooden swing. Kaida leaned on his shoulder.

'Hey Zexion, when you were a little kid what did you want to be when you grew up?'

'A scientist, I guess. Honestly, I don't remember much.'

'Oh.'

'What about you?'

'Nothing really important. When I was younger...well, before anyone knew I was a half demon, I had always wanted to be someone's guardian angel. But, when I reached pre-teen age, for lack of a better term, my demon half started showing up and I was considered a 'fallen'. No one, not ever the other demons would speak to me.

'Oh. But what was your biggest dream as a little girl? The one you've always wanted to come true. Even to this day.'

'Its pretty weird.'

'It can't be that weird...today was weird.'

She blushed slightly. 'To be kissed in the rain.'

'Some dreams come true.' he wispered into her ear. His lips brushed hers. Kaida smiled and leaned into the kiss.

Even though neither couple was singing both could have sworn they heard music...

_On a perfect day _

_I know that I can count on you _

_When that's not possible _

_Tell me can you weather the storm? _

_'Cause I need somebody _

_Who will stand by me _

_Through the good times and bad times _

_She will always, always be with me_

_Chorus: _

_Sunny days _

_Everybody loves them _

_Tell me _

_Can you stand the rain? _

_Storms will come _

_This we know for sure _

_Can you stand the rain? _

_Love unconditional _

_I'm not asking this of you _

_We've got to make it last _

_I'll do whatever needs to be done _

_'Cause I need somebody _

_Who will stand by me when its storm she won't run _

_She will always, always be with me _

_Can you stand the rain _

_No pressure _

_No pressure _

_From me baby _

_Cause I want you _

_And I need you _

_And I love you _

_Will you be there for me? _

-Back at the A and E headquarters-

'Gah!' Anna yelled, 'That wasn't supposed to happen!'

'The songs were supposed to make their day worse...not somewhat better!' Emily shrieked.

'And, who added that last song anyways?'

'I don't know.'

Anna looked through the safe that they kept the notebooks in. 'Wait!' One of their notebooks is missing.'

'Kat...Jon...' Anna read off the covers, 'Darn! Kaida took hers.'

'But, we would've known if she wrote in it...'

-In the Castle-

Roxas looked at Mar, 'I never would have pegged you as a romantic.'

Mar glanced at the kissing couples. 'Yea, well...'

oOo

* * *

Heh. Mar. Random huh? We warned you this chapter would be weird... 

**R&R our surviving readers...We wish you a good recovery from this insane chapter. -waves-**

**Boy in white1: **-puts a viewer in a straight-jacket- Ok, how many does this make?  
**Boy in white2**: -looks at clipboard- Approximately 28, Sam.  
**boy in white1: **Wow. I can't believe just one story did this.  
**Boy in white2: **Me neither.  
**Viewer14: **Xem---not the Micha----no dancin---AHH!! MY EYES!  
**Boy in white2:** Sam, please hand me the tranqulizer.  
**Boy in white1:** -hands the needle to #2-  
**Boy in white2:** STOP THAT YOU MANGY BEAST! -runs to stop a squirrel from attacking Viewer 17  
**Squirrel 1: **Meep!  
**Viewer3:** AHH DON'T TAKE SEXY BACK! IT'S NOT GOOD FOR YOU!**  
Boy in white2:** tranquilizer, please.  
**Boy in white1: **K  
**Boy in white2: **I can't seriously believe that one story did this.  
**Boy in white1: **I know...want to go read it?  
**Boy in white2:** Heck, yes.  
_-20 minutes later-_  
**ICU nurse:** Doctor, we're going to have to shock them back. It seems like they won't survive.  
**Boys in white:** -hearts start beating-  
**ICU nurse:** DOCTOR! THEY'RE ALIVE!  
**Doctor: **Quite nurse! Both their hearts are stable..don't mess it up.  
**ICU nurse**: Sorry. OMG! Why is are squirrels playing with the scalpel?  
**Doctor: **What?! GET THOSE SQUIRRELS!  
**ICU nurse: **-Chases after the squirrels-  
**Boys in white: **OUR EYES! THEY ARE BURNING! -they start clawing at their face-  
**ICU nurse: **-trips over the squirrel and falls out the window-  
**Doctor: **NURSE? WHERE'D YOU GO? -runs looking for the nurse, trips, and falls out of the window-

(A/N: haha...I scare myself sometimes...)

**Btw:** Kyllex, we are working on your one-shot...we just needed to finish this chapter first... :D


	7. We're too sexy for this chapter's title

Hello, our surviving viewers. Glad you made it through chapter 6!

**Disclaimer:** We own Kingdom Hearts...just not the rights to it. We don't own Guitar Hero either...but we do own our Super Mad Guitar Hero Skillz

Hope you enjoy chapter 7! R&R

* * *

o0o 

'HAHAH!' Kat yelled, 'WE GOT OUR NOTEBOOKS BACK!' Kat held her notebook in the air.

'Dramatic much?' Kaida asked.

'Hey, you always had yours. You know I don't like other people to have my notebook.'

Jon rubbed the back of his head. 'That's true.'

'You insisted on learning the hard way.'

---

Everyone was hanging out in the lounge watching Secret Window. The guys winced at all the blood, then stared when Kat and Kaida didn't scream and duck under pillows like Kairi and Namine did.

'Kai, why is everyone staring at us?' Kat thought to her friend.

'Because we can handle blood and gore...'

'I've seen operations...This movie stuff is no big deal...'

'I agree, I've seen my share...' Kaida shuddered.

Then Anna and Emily showed up, the movie automatically pausing.

'Your next competition is in three days. I would practice. Guitar Hero...Now.'

The two girls left.

'How come _after_ I get eliminated they have a competition that I'm actually good at.' Jon questioned.

'They hate you.' Everyone answered.

'(--#) WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME!?' Jon yelled.

'Not everyone,' Kat said, grinning.

'Yeah, You and Kairi have a thing going on.'

There were a few moments of silence, where the air was pregnant with awkwardness.

'WHAT?!!'

'Took you long enough,' Kaida smirked.

'Anyways,' Riku interrupted. 'I think we'd better practice Guitar Hero.'

'Ok,' Kat and Kaida agreed.

-2 hours later-

The ones that could play the game had stopped an hour ago, everyone else was just learning to play.

'Why does this seem like its going to be insanely easy?' Kat asked

'Probably because it is...' Demyx answered

'Good point.' Kat yawned and plopped into a beanbag chair pulling out her sketch book, pencils, and her zen.

'Well she won't be good for anything until she stops drawing.' Kaida stated, then pulled out her book and sat on the couch reading. Demyx went to help the others with Guitar hero, Roxas and Axel were playing a first-person shooter, and Zexion was reading with Kaida. Everyone else was still practicing.

A little while later Kat stood up, 'Ok, I'm starving. Anyone want to join me in the kitchen. I feel like eating some Mexican food.'

Kaida got up from sitting in Zexion's lap, 'I'll help you make something. Cause, now that you mention it, I'm in the mood for salsa.'

Kaida and Kat had been in the kitchen for about twenty minutes when Axel stood up and sniffed the air, 'Mhmm, that smells good. I'm getting myself some food.' He walked into the kitchen. Kaida and Kat were sitting on the table with a bowl of homemade salsa and some homemade totilla chips, they looked very pleased. He walked up, took a chip, and got some salsa. 'Dang, this stuff is good.' He savored the flavour and in 'stealth mode', took another chip.

'Thanks,' The girls said. 'We also made; beef tacos, tofu tacos, quesadillas, fajitas, and fried rice.'

'Yum,' Zexion said, walking into the kitchen, 'Something sure smells good.'

'Thanks,' Kat and Kaida smiled.

'Your welcome.'

'Come on, lets go tell everyone that dinner is ready.' Kaida said, getting off the table. Kat turned pale. 'You go ahead..I don't feel very well.'

'You ok?'

'Yea. I'll just sleep it off.' Kat wrapped her arms around her stomach and slowly walked to go lay down.

Axel followed, a worried look on his face. 'Do you think she'll be ok?' Zexion asked Kaida.

'I think so, if she isn't I know a good doctor.' (hehe we can call House)(Ah...yay..You gotta admit Jesse Spencer is quite gorgeous)

Kat went and laid down on Axel's bed, Axel walked in an sat in the chair beside her. 'Do you need anything?'

'Not at the moment, thanks though.' Kat whispered, dosing off. Axel kissed her forehead and watched her sleep.

-back in the lounge-

The guys who were playing, well, attempting to play, Guitar Hero, were welcomed by the wonderful aroma of Kaida and Kat's cooking.

They went into the mess hall and crowded around the food, there eyes wide. 'Can we eat now?' Jon asked, not even noticing that they were missing two people.

'Yea,' Zexion said.

Roxas walked up to the two. 'Where are Kat and Axel, do you know?'

'Kat wasn't feeling to well, so she went to lay down for a bit. Axel went to take care of her.

'Oh, well, I hope she feels better.'

'Yea, us too.' Zexion agreed.

About four hours later Kat woke up and started walking to the kitchen.

'Kat, are you ok?' She turned to face the pyro.

'Yes Axel, I'm fine.'

'Are you sure?'

_'Yes' _She winced and grabbed her stomach. Axel shot her a worried look. She took his face between her hands. 'I'm fine. Promise. I've gone to school feeling worse than this. If it makes you feel any better after I eat I'm going back to sleep. I'll be fine.'

He sighed. 'Ok. If you say so.'

She smiled and grabbed his hand. 'You hungry? I know you skipped dinner.'

'Yea, kinda.'

'Ok. Leftovers for you and Ramen for me.'

-two and a half days later-

'OMG!' yelled one of Demyx's boiz, he threw the Guitar Hero controller on the ground. 'I'll never get the hang of this game. And the frikin competition is in 5 hours!'

'Well, you have the smashing a guitar part down.' Demyx muttered. None of his group could play the wretched game. Demyx sighed.

Kat, who was feeling much better went up to him, 'Dem, whats wrong?'

'None of them know how to play this stupid game. We're going to blow the competition.'

'Come on, it can't be that bad.'

Demyx raised an eyebrow at Kat. She looked at Xaldin attempting Guitar Hero. 'O. Never mind.' She turned to face Demyx. 'Well, you're really good. You probably can get enough points to win.'

He sighed again and hugged Kat, 'Thanks.'

'Your welcome. And it could be worse. It could be Karaoke Revolution.'

'O.' -twitch- 'Your right.'

Kat laughed and walked over to sit by Kaida to re-read Eclipse

The second KAt sat down the two noone wanted to see appeared.

'Ok people/ Its time for the competion!' Emily clapped. Everyone groned as they saw and/or heard the two siblings.

'Everyone will each have their own screen,' Anna was saying, Emily continued, 'There will be two sections of this competition. We have chosen two songs that each group will play: Sweet Child o' Mine and Psychobilly Freakout. For the first section you will play Sweet Child o' Mine and for the other section you will play Psychobilly Freakout.  
'Your monitors and controllers have your names on them. Which ever two teams have the lowest score will be removed from the competition. Get ready...begin.'

The four teams picked up their controllers and started on the first song . Five minutes later Anna and Emily walked infront of everyone, taking down their scores. 'Ok,' Emily looked at her clipboard, 'Kaida and Zexion are in the lead with Kat and Riku following. Axel and Roxas are next, and Demyx and his boiz are following close behind.'  
Anna cleared her throat. 'Choose the next song and when I say begin. Begin.' Everyone quickly scrolled through the game and chose . 'Begin.'

Music resounded in the hall. Colours flashed on the screen. And when the songs were over, everyone set down their controllers.  
Anna walked by and wrote down everyone's scores.

A few minutes when by until she announced, 'Ok. Drum roll please!! The winner for the competition is..."

A large drum rolled past Anna and Emily. They sighed and rolled their eyes, 'Not what we meant Jon!' Jon quickly hid his notebook, whistling.

'Anyways. We're sorry guys, but, Axel and Demyx, your teams are eliminated. You both were very close, but it seems that Kat and Kaida's teams had a larger score.'

Axel and Roxas nodded their heads in understanding.

Demyx sighed and a thought flashed through his mind, 'I'm going to frikin kill those four!' Kaida snickered.

'Kaida and Zexion, you both took second place. It seems that Kat and Riku beat you by a minuscule 100 points. Congratulations on making it in the next round!'

Emily stepped forward, 'Kat, Riku, great job! You won!'

Riku high-fived Kat, who was smiling, 'Awesome.'

'We'll be back in four days to inform you of the next challenge...' And with that, they disappeared.

Everyone walked off the stage. Demyx walked over to Kaida and Kat, who were talking, and put his arms around their shoulders.

'Heyyy, guys!'

'You okay, Demy?' Kaida inquired.

'Yeah, I'm good.'

Kat looked at Kaida with a 'please-read-his-mind-and-really-tell-us-whats-going-on-in-that-brain-of-his'-look

Kaida smiled and a few seconds later, laughed.

'Dem, you can hang with us.'

Demyx sighed, relieved.

'We don't want you to kill your 'boiz'.

Axel and Zexion snickered at this comment.

Demyx's eyes opened wide. 'How did you know that?!'

The four stared at him with the look of 'how-can-you-not-know-this-she's-a-telepath-you-baka'.

'What?!'

'Starts with a T...ends with elepathic.' Axel said, rolling his eyes.

Demyx sounded the word out for a few minutes.. T eleh pathic? ...teleh patic...? tuh...elepathic?' He gasped, 'Telepathic?'

Zexion and Axel laughed.

'Yes, it is so...'

'Took you a while,' Axel thought.

Kaida glared at him, 'Be nice.'

He shrugged, innocently, 'What?! I didn't say it!'

'Huh?' Demyx asked confused.

'Nothing Demyx, why don't you go play the playstation? I think I have some new games over there.' Kat suggested.

'Ok!!'

Kat sighed. 'I'm bored. I'm going to the music room anyone want to come?'

'Sure.' Kaida agreed. She turned to the guys. 'You both wanna come?'

'I'll come, Axel?' Zexion turned to the pyro.

'Why not?' He shrugged, 'I know how to play the drums.'

'We can each grab a different instrument and play something.'

'Sure.'

They all walked to the music room, Axel taking drums, Kaida taking electric guitar, Zexion taking bass, and Kat on piano.

'What song?' Zexion asked.

'Do you know Face Down?' Kat asked.

Zexion shook his head. 'I don't but I could fake it after about an eight count.'

Axel had started playing and Kaida was smirking so Kat knew they knew it.

'Awesome. Ready guys?' They all started singing and playing

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down._

_I see the way you go and say your right again,  
Say your right again  
Heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has._

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
Its coming round again.  
Its coming round again._

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has._

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..  
Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._

Leaving the guys out of the loop the two girls immediately switched to 'Stand My Ground' after they finished 'Facedown'

After a few hours playing music, battling, and just horsing around, the four went to see what the others were up to. Axel said something extremely hilarious that included the words; 'blue, cookie, Xemnas, and extremely disturbing!'. All four burst into laughter. Kat had tears in her eye she was laughing so hard. They walked into the lounge and were engulfed in darkness. Everyone stopped laughing. Never had the lounge been completely quiet...or really ever empty. 'Kai,' Kat wondered, 'Is anyone here?' 'No.' She frowned, 'No one is here. The only person I can get a reading on is Roxas. And, they aren't exactly close by.' 'Can you tell where they are?' Axel asked. Kaida thought for a moment, 'From what I can tell, they are in The Land of the Dragons.'  
'Oh.'  
'Wanna teleport there?'  
'Sure...its easier than opening a portal.'  
'Form a circle.'  
Axel was already holding Kats hand, same with Zexion and Kaida. Kat took Kaida's hand and Axel took Zexion's. A circle was formed.  
'Ready?'  
'Yea.'  
A cold shock pulsed through the air. And, an extremely faint -snap- greeted the teleporters and the missing group, who were eating.  
Kairi screamed at the appearance of the four teens and jumped into Jon's arms. Doing so, her elbow found his plate of food, it was catapulted through the air then fell and landed on his head. Jon fell out of his chair and hit the ground. Everyone but Kairi and Jon laughed.  
'Liek, you scared the mess out of me!' Kairi complained tearing up.  
Jon mumbled and took a soggy notebook out of his pocket. He scribbled in it, and the food disappeared from his hair and clothing.

Kat turned and looked at Roxas, 'Why did you all leave without telling us?' 'Why?' He looked slightly embarrassed, 'Well, we looked everywhere for you four. We couldn't find you. Everyone was starving... and...you four are the only ones who can cook. Sorry, Correction. You three are the only ones who can cook.'

'HEY!' Axel pouted.

'Its Ok Aku.' Kat said, patting his back.

Kaida just coughed trying not to laugh.

'Well, we're done. Do you guys want anything?' Roxas asked.

Kat and Kaida looked at each other. 'Nah, we can cook later if we get hungry.' Kaida answered.

'Hey isn't it movie night?' Demyx asked. (gah...Dem...gotta bring everything up. eh?)

'Girls pick the movie tonight. The guys got last time!' Kairi complained.

'Uh oh.' Kaida thought. ' Its going to be a pink and frilly movie.'

Kat coughed to cover a laugh and Kaida smiled.

'Kairi. I have a movie. Tristan and Isolde. Traditional tear jerker. Tres, tres romantic.' Kat supplied.

'Of course its also one of the most violent movies I've ever watched...' she thought to Kai.

'Ok!!' Kairi agreed. Everyone teleported to the castle and fixed popcorn drinks, ect. And grumbling Jon put in the movie. 'Stupid chick flick. I can't believe we have to watch this.'!

Jon then went and sat in a small chair so Kairi couldn't sit with him. Not that there was any room on the couch. Kat, Axel, Kaida, and Zexion had taken it.

Kairi , and sometimes Namine, squeeled five times in the first ten minutes of the movie. When the rabbit was killed, Marc's hand was cut off, ect.

'I thought you said this was a romance!' Kairi complained.

'Oh, get over it. So a few hands flew. Doesn't mean its not a romance. I'll get there he has to 'die' first.'

'What?'

'Just watch.'

The group continued to watch the movie When it got to 'I'm yours.' 'My dear didn't you know? He is his king's champion.' Kat was crying silently. She turned her face into Axel's chest.

'Are you crying?'

'Shut up Axel. Its sad.'

'No its not.'

Zexion looked at Kaida, hoping she wasn't crying. She wasn't. He sighed, relieved. Kaida looked at Zexion and laughed, 'What?' she thought to him, 'Do you not like crying?' He shrugged and slightly blushed. Kaida smiled and they looked over at Kat, who's face was buried into Axel's shirt, which was slightly damp. Kaida and Zexion burst into semi-silent laughter, probably because Axel had the weirdest expression on his face. Kat turned to her friends, stuck out her tongue, grabbed her bag, wrote something in her note book, and disappeared.

'Where did she go?' Zexion asked.

Kaida sighed. 'I'll be right back.' She disappeared, leaving the two guys with a bewildered expression upon their faces.

Kaida found Kat on the roof, leaning against one of the spires. She didn't look up from her sketchbook when Kaida walked over. She squatted near her. 'Kat-chan, whats wrong?'

Kat kept drawing, and her hair fell in-front of her eyes, so she moved it behind her ear. Thats when Kaida noticed her headphones. Kaida poked Kat, who jumped and pulled her headphones out. 'Kai! You scared me.' (hehe...-lepoke-)

Kaida smiled, 'Well, if I hadn't poked you, you would have never noticed I was here.'

She laughed, 'True.'

'So..' Kaida sat cross-legged by her friend. ' What's wrong?

Kat looked innocently at Kaida, 'What do you mean?'

'Why did you leave? You looked upset.'

Kat smiled, 'Oh, that.' she set her notebook down, 'I don't know, romance movies always give me mood swings.'

Kaida quirked an eyebrow at Kat, 'Why?'

'I really don't know,' She shrugged, 'I'm a dork.'

'I need a real reason.'

Kat smiled, 'That is a real reason.'

They both laughed.

Would you feel better if I left and got Axel to come up here?'

Kat thought a moment. 'Nah, I'm fine. I'll be down after I finish this. My Zen's battery is almost dead too.'

'Ok. See ya later.'

Kat nodded, but Kaida couldn't tell if it was in acknowledgment or to the music.

'She ok?' Kaida nodded and sat with Zexion.

'Yea she's fine. Just needs some alone time'

'Where is she?' Axel asked.

'On the roof.'

'Why?'

'I dunno..maybe she likes heights?'

'...' ('-.-)

Kat poofed back into the room (hehe for lack of a better word...)

'Ok so we watched a movie. What are we going to do now?'

'You Ok?' Axel asked.

'Um yea...Why wouldn't I be?'

'Because you left crying after we laughed at you.'

'Huh? Oh, that. If I cried every time I get laughed at I would never be smiling.'

Zexion looked doubting at Kat, 'Uh, Huh.'

'What?'

'Nothing.'

Kat looked at Kaida, who shrugged.

'Hmm. anyone up for a game of..' Kat trailed off.

'True or dare?' Axel questioned.

'That'll be great!' Kaida exclaimed.

Kat looked at her with the expression of, 'Nani?' (AN: It mans 'what' in japanese)

Zexion and Axel burst into laughter, 'OMG! We'll have to do that!'

Kat glared, 'Someone tell me!'

Kaida messaged Kat in her head. Kat exploded with laughter.

The guys were in the floor choking. 'He's going to hate us.'

'I know, but it'll be great.'

'Roxas come here sil'vous plait.' Kat called.

'Yea?' he walked over. Kaida grinned in his direction and he started cracking up

'I can do that.' he stuck his head in to the other room where the others were. 'Kairi, why don't you and Jon come play truth or dare.'

'Oh!!! _Come on_ JON!!!!' Kairi drug the unwilling victim to the...erm we mean, drug the unwilling Jon into the room.

'Why do I have to play?' Jon whined, crossing his arms and pouting.

'Are you pouting Jon?'

Jon quickly changed his pose. 'Nope...what made you--uh--say that? But why am I playing?'

'Because.' Kaida said sternly.

'Everyone else is.'

'Oh.'

'Ok, who shall go first?

'Um...I can.' Sora offered.

Zexion and Axel were still choking.

Kat and Kaida glared in the guys direction. They stopped laughing and took a deep breath.

'Ok, Sora. Who do you choose?'

'Um. True or dare...' He looked over at Riku. 'Riku'

'Dare'

'I dare you to...' Sora stopped. Siax whispered something into his ear. Zexion and Axel stifled a laugh.

Sora chuckled, 'I dare you to stand on the nearest table and moonwalk to Michael Jackson's Thriller.'

The two authoresses gasped.

Their boyfriends turned to look at them, with a questioning look on their face. Their eyes widened. That horrible memory flooded back into the boy's brains. When Riku climbed on the table they hid the girl's eyes in their chest.

'Well,' Axel laughed, 'That, Riku, suits you really well.'

Riku blushed then growled. 'Ok, -er-. Larxene. Truth or Dare.'

'Truth.' she crossed her arms.

Kaida started laughing. Riku looked at her grinning.

'Do you play with anything unusual? For example: Barbies... Bratz...' Riku trailed off.

Larxene stood up and growled, 'I don't have to play this game.'

Marluxia pulled Larxene back down on the floor. 'You _are_ going to play. If you didn't want to before...you _shouldn't_ have said you were. Now, _answer_ the question.'

Everyone stared at the now commanding Mar.

Larxene growled.

'You have to answer truthfully, too. I'll know otherwise.' Kaida said.

'Yes.' Larxene muttered.

"What?' Riku asked, 'I didn't hear that.'

'Yes.' Larxene said louder.

'Axel and Zexion stifled a laugh.

'What is it though? You have to tell us what.'

'My little ponies.' she muttered.

Axel and Zexion choked. the girls hit them on the backs. 'What Larxene?'

'My little ponies!' She stood up and stormed out.

O.O

Everyone started laughing. When they all could breathe again, Kaida spoke. 'Since Larxene left I guess I'll ask if thats ok with everyone.' Everyone agreed so Kaida looked around the circle. 'Jon, Truth or dare...'

Jon, having seen what they asked Larxene opted for a dare.

'Dare.'

'Ok, I dare you to...' Kaida smirked. Seeing this, Jon whimpered. 'I dare you to kiss Kairi.' Kairi squealed with joy.

'WHAT? I won't.

'I wasn't finished you baka.'

'O...' Worridly, Jon started tapping his fingers on his arm.

'On the cheek.'

Jon sighed. 'Well, that makes it a _little_ better.' He stood up and walked to Kairi. She turned her head so that he could reach her cheek. Just as he was an inch away from her cheek, Kairi whipped her face around and his lips met hers. Jon's eyes widened and he jumped back, wiping his face off. 'Ewwww...' He said, groaning. Jon ran away moaning and chugging Listerene while Kairi stood up and skipped away happily. 'Ok...I guess Kai is going to ask again...' Kat commented dryly.

'Oh no she's not! After that you two _owe _me!' Jon called walking to the circle where everyone was sitting.

'Ok Jon, then go.' Kaida said.

'Kat, Kaida, Truth or Dare?' The two girls looked at each other and grinned _'heh, baka forgot I can read minds.' 'Yup. His anger and stupidity are our best allies at the moment.' _Kat thought back.

'Dare' The two girls said in unison.

'I dare you to...Hn, Kiss Axel and Zexion.' The two girls shrugged and kissed their guys. When they didn't stop after about five seconds Jon lost it. 'Auhg! The world hates me!'

Axel and Zexion laughed. 'Well, not really. Thanks for the dare.'

Kat and Kaida grinned. 'Its our turn now...' The two girls had a mini conversation in their heads.

'Kai, they're going to hate us...'

'So...it'll be funny.'

'True.'

Finally Kaida spoke aloud.

'Zexion, Axel, Truth or dare?'

'Dare.' Zexion answered.

'You have to...'

-A few minutes later-

'You just had to say dare didn't you.'

'Shut up and lets get this over with'

**Axel:** _I'm too sexy for my hair too sexy for my hair  
And it ain't going nowhere_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for a match too sexy for a match  
Lighter fluid and -something-that-rhymes-with-match-_

_And I'm too sexy for this game  
Too sexy for this game  
Cause I am the flame._

Axel started walking around the room. After every step or to he'd make a different pose. _I'm a model you know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah I do my little turn on the catwalk. _Axel stopped walking and dropped to his knees, making a dramatic gesture to Zexion for him to start singing. Zexion made the superhero pose and started singing.

**Zexion:**_ I'm too sexy for my books, too sexy for my books  
Can't you tell by my looks?  
And I'm too sexy for my hair Too sexy for hair so, girls, whatcha think about this dare?  
_

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tushy on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my--- _Axel then joined in.

**Both:** _'Cos We are models you know what we mean And we do our little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk  
yeah we shake our little tushies on the catwalk_

**Axel:** _I'm too sexy for my Kat, too sexy for my Kat  
My dear, dear Kat_  
**Zexion: **_I'm too sexy for my Fallen too sexy for my Fallen (aka. Kaida)  
Look whose ballin' _He makes the ballin' move, which is, shooting a pretend basketball in the air into an imaginary hoop.

**Both**: _And we're too sexy for this song! _  
They both drop on the floor in a pose.

Both of the guys turned to face Kat and Kaida. Their eyes were huge. Zexion stood up and walked over them; he waved a hand across their faces. "Hello?"

"How was that for the outcome of a dare?" Axel questioned.

"That...Was. Absolutely." Kat started

"Insanely. Hilarious." Kaida started laughing.

Everyone else just stated at the two 'modeling dancers'. -for lack of a better term at the moment-

-In the hallway-

Kairi was chasing after Jon. "Come on Jon! It wasn't that bad. Please, will you kiss me again? I really really like you..."

"No, Kairi. I don't like you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

She stopped from walking fast. "Yea,"

"Yes, dang it. I hate you!"

"Yea, but you still think I'm hott..."

Jon gagged. Kairi squealed. The models danced. The authoresses laughed. The chapter ended.

And. The people commented?

---------  
Sorry this chapter took so long; School started and such...  
The next chapter is going to be the outtakes... -yay- Prepare for some more insanity... \m/(v.v)\m/


	8. The Waffle King presents: ROTES outtakes

** A/N: **Recently I wondered, "What would some of the takes be if ROTES was actually like a film (haha not that it ever will)...So, I got this not-so-bright idea to type up some outtakes...

BEFORE YOU READ:

**Warning, Side effects may include:** Insanity, Short term memory loss, insanity, shiny object disorder, catatonic and paranoid schizophrenia, insanity, Agoraphobia, and other slight disorders may occur.  
**Do not read this fanfic if you are:** Scared easily, afraid of waffles, frightened of Michael Jackson, hate coffee, or are embarrassed by pink hair...  
**You are advised to see your shrink before reading this chapter.**_ (ask and make sure reading this won't be harmful to you or anyone else you come in contact with)_

* * *

Return of the Evil Sisters Outtakes! 

o0o

Return of the Evil Sisters: Chapter One- **Take One...annnnd ACTION!**

-  
_Kat was bored. She hated being bored. Her parents were at work and she was stuck watching _her_. She sighed, then perked up as she saw two names on her 'special' buddy list._

'My 'special' buddy list? What the heck is that supposed to mean?' Kat yelled from her desk.

Mr. Director rolled his eyes and chuckled, 'Sorry, please continue narrator. I think Kat's finished.'

'Anyways, back to the fanfic'; _Grinning she clicked on one:_

**_thecoolkat1002: _**_Hey!!_

**_pyrotechnics101: _**_Sup?_

**_thecoolkat_**_: h/o lemme invite Roxas._

**_pyrotechnics101:_**_ kk_

**_twilightwielder: _**_hey Axel, Kat_

'Do I HAVE to be grinning? And why am I talking to Axel and Roxas? What can't it be someone else?' Kat enjoyed watching the narrator, Jon, and the director suffer...most of this complaining was already though out by her and Kaida.

Jon moaned. Jon who is not even writing this thing (he's not actually even in this story much) said, "Come on Kat! Will you shut up! Just let the story unfold.'

The narrator put down hisscript, "Sorry, Jon, but she does have a point. Who writes this thing anyways?'

Kat blushed and from the house next door, Kaida growled loudly.

'Who really CARES?! Just enjoy the publicity that this story gives you! Ca---' Jon was furious.

'I don't care about the publicity..But really, why do these stories ALWAYS start out with one of us being bored? Don't you get tired of reading the same beginning over and over and over again?"

Jon sighed, 'Just continue narrator...please. I'm begging you.' Jon pouted, groaning.

The narrator picked back up his script... er.. what spot was I at again?

Now, Kat groaned, 'JON! You made the narrator lose his spot!'

'Me? What'd I do? You're the one who keeps on interjecting your thoughts into the story.'

'Gah...You are just SO immature Jon.'

'Ok...Now I'm mad...' he grumbled '_I_ SHALL TELL THE STORY NOW.' He sang in a superhero voice.

Everyone groaned.

The narrator lept out of his seat. 'You can't do that! This is my job!' He jabbed at the script and pointed to himself. 'I'm the narrator!'

Jon just waved a hand, 'You're fired. I'm taking over now.'

Kaida messaged Kat in her head, 'Kat...' she warned, 'Stop him...this is not a good.'

Jon read what just appeared on the script, infuriated he picked up his cell phone and called Kaida.

_-I hate you...you hate me...you are really annoying me.._.(the tune is to the Barny theme)- Kaida's ring-tone blared. Jon growled at this. She picked up her phone and pushed the answer button (and yes, her phone is sooo spiffeh to have an answer button...its dk purple...hehe..and says 'Answer'. Gah, I'm such a dork.)

'Ciao!' She calmly said into the phone, trying not to laugh.

'How come all my ideas aren't good ones to you?' He bellowed.

'Thats simple. Because they aren't ever good ideas.' She smiled into the phone. 'Ask anyone.'

'But how can I mess this up?'

'Jon...thats something easy for you.'

'THAT'S NOT NICE!' He yelled...Meanwhile, everyone had gotten into positions and were continuing with the story...all was going well. 'Ah. Crap...I have to go Jon.' Kaida set the phone down and walked out of her house and went next door to Kat's.

' DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON M----' The line went dead. The doorbell to Kat's house rand. _Ding Dong_. 'Come in...' Kat yelled.

Kaida stepped into the house.

'Aaannnndd CUT!' The director yelled.

'Hello, Jon.' Jon stared... and stuttered, 'But you were---and---I was--uh..'

Kat laughed, 'You see, Jon, we got along fine when you were occupied.

Jon folded his arms over his chest and wallowed in self pity.

----

**Take Two:**

_'Now we sing' The group looked in horror at the younger siblings to find they all had been transported to the World that never was._

_'LLAMA LLAMA __DUCK__HAL__--...' Jon was yelling...Everyone stopped. _They all turned and stared at him...

Kaida stopped in the middle of the story.

"Oh, the _sound_ of his voice _pains_ me! Who wants to listen to each other sing? _Especially_ Jon." Kaida and Kat whined

"Gahh...Will you just---' the narrator and director both were getting frustrated.

"We know, We know... shut up."

"Thank you." The director said, 'Thank you so much.'

The girls watched the director 'cross' himself'

'Hmm...I didn't know he was Catholic.'

---

**Take three:**

Everyone was getting ready for the next scene. To get from one place to another...the Organization members had been using portal after portal after portal after portal.

'Over the River and through the woods! To the next portal, we go!' Demyx was singing...thoroughly preoccupied with his iPod (Demyx frowned when he read this. 'Butt, it's myPod not iPod.' Dem's remark caused Kat and Kaida to roll their eyes).

'SHUT UP!' Everybody yelled.

'Woah!' Demyx yelled. 'How many people was that?'

"Uhh... Axel, Zexion, Kat, Kaida, Jon, Marluxia...' The director trailed off.

'Ok! I get the point!' Demyx made a locking up his mouth gesture and threw the key imaginary key over his shoulder.

This one small action caused everyone to break out in applause.

----------

Return of the Evil Sisters: Chapter Two- **Take One...annnnd ACTION!**

**-  
**Demyx looked at his 'boiz' 'Alright we are going to dance to 'Hey Mr. DJ' I already have the dance choreographed. The first step is...'

The lights from the room suddenly turned off. One lone spotlight was in the center of the room, and what was in the light probably scarred the 'boiz' forever.

Demyx's normal mullhawk was brushed out into a huge afro (about the size of a beach ball). A large bright purple strip ran down the center. He was wearing bright purple disco clothes (aka. tights with huge bell bottoms and a ruffly silky shirt) Huge, shiny, purple aviators completed this outfit.

_duh dun da da dun dah dun da dah dun dah da..._

_EVERY BODY DANCE __NOW!_

Demyx turned around and started dancing. From what the 'boix' could see, the sprinkler looked to be his favourite move.

Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexion and Lexious stared at Demyx, their jaws reaching to about their knees. Seeing this, Demyx made a face. 'Whats a matter dudes? Dontcha lyke mah fro?'

---

**Take Two:**

_About two and a half hours past while the first bracket practiced their dance moves over and over...  
The group came out of their rooms sweating and tired_

Kairi moaned, 'EWWW! Sweat!'

'BE QUIET!' everybody yelled, after getting through the singing section of the story, everyone was fed up with Kairi's whining...

The narrator sighed, 'Back to the script...Ahem._...Axel plopped down on the couch in the lounge room..._

_'Wow...that's the most I've worked in a while' Axel said..._

'That's the most you've worked ever!' someone in the background yelled. Axel jumped up out of the couch, his Chakrams ablaze and spinning. Just as quickly, he fell back down on the couch. 'Never mind...I'm too tired to be mad right now.'

---

**Take Three: **

Zexion burst through the lounge doors, script in hand, fuming. 'I am NOT wearing an apron. There is _nothing_ in any world that can make me wear one!'

He looked at his surprised friends. 'What?' He wondered, in his I-cant-believe-that-you-are-looking-at-me-like-that voice

Kat and Kaida snickered. 'That's what you think.' The girls thought to each other.

Zexion's little outburst helped the two girls notice that _one_ special day in an early spring month. April Fools Day. . . . .not like it was anytime soon. . . . . . but, it gave them an idea.

_-that night-_

'Do you have it?' Kaida whispered to Kat.

'Yeah, right here.' Kat raised the item she held in her hand.

'Wicked.'

She and Kat moved to Zexion's door. 'Is he asleep?' Kat wondered.

'Yeah,' Kaida messaged back.

Quietly, the two turned the knob to Zexion's door and slipped inside. Zexion was sprawled out on his chair, book in his lap.

Kat and Kaida looked at each other and smiled mischievously. Kat unfolded the apron and handed it to Kaida.

Softly, trying not to wake the sleeping teen, Kaida slipped the top of the apron over Zexion's head. She then slid the strings around his back and tied them, leaving Zexion asleep, but in a pinstripe apron. Kat took out the camera.

'Awww...Such a sweet emo.' Kaida whispered when Kat took the picture. At the word 'emo', Zexion twitched in his sleep.

'Lets get out of here, he's about to wake up.' Kat thought to Kaida. 'Ok.'

Kat and Kaida quickly teleported to the computer room and made a few...dozen copies of the photo. After copying it, the two girls tacked one copy on the billboard and waited till dawn.

The entire castle shook with Zexion's roar four hours later. Everything was going normally until Zexion realized what he was wearing...he was very mad, as in using his book mad. He quickly ripped the apron off and attempted to walk calmly into the lounge...this didn't succeed (it looked like a drunk's attempt to run in a straight line) He saw everyone crowded around the billboard, staring at the picture in pure amusement. Zexion quickly opened his book and with a whirl of pages everyone disappeared.

Thankfully, Kat and Kaida were in the music room. They knew what Zexion was going to do, so they just avoided him that day.

Zexion rummaged through Jon's bag, looking for one item in particular...Jon's notebook. He smiled evilly when he found it. Zexion quickly took out a pencil and wrote something in the notebook. Soon, every script that had to do with him in an apron was changed.

He dusted his hands off, 'Perfect.' He looked over his shoulder at his Lexicon, 'Nah...I'll let everyone out later.' Zexion stood up and walked out.

----

Return of the Evil Sisters: Chapter Three- **Take One...annnnd ACTION! (**hehe you people are probably tired of reading that)

_The camera spans and takes us to a small room backstage where the dancing competitions were currently being held. Simon Cowell and Nigel Lythgoe were in a heated argument. The argument was about which one's British accent is better..._  
Lets just skip this part now, shall we?  
_ The camera zooms back out just as Nigel fell out of his chair, apparently crying like a baby. Simon laughed and a few curse words were heard along with Nigel screaming, 'Curse you Salmonella!'_

_The camera shakes and everything goes black._

---  
**  
Take Two:**

_Kaida's left hand erupted in flames as she moved her hand as amazing speed towards Axel's face._

_She slapped him._

_'AXEL YOU JERK!'_

Kaida laughed, 'Cut.' She yelled.

Kat turned to her with a questioning look upon her face. 'What is that for?'

Axel was rubbing his face, mumbling to himself. 'Kai- not so hard...Am I bleeding?' Axel turned his face towards the light.

The two girls laughed, 'Wimp.' Axel pouted.

'That was fun...um..did I mess up the scene Mr. Director?' Kaida turned to the director, who was reclined in his chair drinking a fruit smoothie.

'No..'

Kaida glared at him. He recovered, correcting his mistake, 'Nu...No...N-Not too badly, we'll have to go over it again.'

Kaida smiled and Kat started laughing.

'Alright!' The director yelled, 'Lets go back over the scene.'

'What?!' Axel yelled.

Kaida cackled.

'Ready...ACTION.'

'No...' Axel whimpered.

(Bleh...this is crap...Kat..do I dispose of this?)

(No me likey. Its like, "Awww Axel, do I need to kiss it better?" :P)

---  
** Take Three:**

_Axel was standing at the edge of Demyx's olympic size pool glaring at the water like it was his worst enemy. _

Kaida walked up next to him. She turned her head and looked at him. He motioned with his thumb behind him. "How about we go---?" Kaida cut him off. "Yes, lets." Kaida offered her hand and Axel took it. Seconds later, they disappeared.  
Zexion walked over to Kat, "Where'd they go?" Zexion asked.  
Kat laughed, "I'm not _completely _sure, but I have an idea."  
Zexion leaned forward and Kat whispered something in his ear. He covered his mouth to stop from bursting into laughter, "They're what?"

A few minutes passed and Kat was tired of waiting for Axel and Kai, "Kai?" Kat thought, "Are you and Aku almost done yet?"  
"Yep." Was the short reply.  
A metallic-y red portal appeared infront of the group, and out came Axel and Kaida.  
Zexion and Roxas couldn't help themselves; they fell to the ground laughing.  
"What...the...heckisthat?" Roxas breathlessly questioned.  
"Come on guys, its not that bad." Kaida said, glaring at the two.  
Kat snickered, "Kai? It really is."  
Axel and Kaida walked, arduously over to the edge of the pool and peered over. "Ready Kai?" Axel gave her his hand. "Yep.  
Kat stared at the two. Demyx leaned over and whispered to Roxas, "I can't believe that they are wearing shiny waterproof suits"  
Roxas laughed, "Ha-ha me neither."  
Shiny waterproof suits, you ask? Yes. Kaida and Axel were covered head-to-toe with a silvery material waterproof suit. And...they looked absolutely ridiculous (Come on, be imaginative folks...tis not my fault be, if out of good ideas is me... -X . x-) .

"One...two...three...JUMP" Axel and Kaida jumped into the pool. Axel quickly jumped back up water pooling off of his shiny suit, "YES! These things actually work!"  
Kaida stepped out of the pool. squish. squench. sploo. phlem.  
"Possibly the noisiest thing I've ever seen," Roxas commented, receiving a malicious glare from Kaida.  
"Screw this," Kai muttered and wrote the suit away.  
"Bombs away!" Kat ran at Kaida and knocked her into the pool, drenching them both from head to toe.  
"Hahaha!" Kat laughed. "I got you!"  
Kaida splashed Kat and rolled her eyes. Axel looked at them both, "You guys are crazy, See?" He floated around, "I'm not wet. Ha-ha-ha."  
Kat and Kaida shared a look. Kat pulled out her waterproof notebook and quickly scribbled something down.  
Axel was pulled underwater seconds later. He emerged...all wet. His suit had disappeared. "GRRR!" His hand flew down to the water, flames everywhere.  
Kaida whispered something to Kat and she wrote it down in her book.  
"Ahh, gotta love author powers." Kat dusted her hands off and stepped out of the pool, Kaida following.  
-crack-  
A thick layer of ice had formed over the pool and Axel (who was very much stuck). Kat and Kaida looked over at each other and laughed, "Leave him?" Kaida asked.  
"Fine with me." Kat grinned and the two skipped off to the land of Oz.

**----**

Return of the Evil Sisters: Chapter Four- **Take One...annnnd ACTION!**

There really is no need to continue with this outtake... I mean, you've already heard Simon and Nigel go at it like little girls...So, I must ask, do you really want to see it again? I think not...

**---  
Take Two:**

_Kaida walked and opened the fridge, 'Darnit...I really need to find my notebook.' _

_'And you're looking in the fridge for it because?' _

_'Oh, I was looking for a Monster. _

_0.o _

_'An energy drink...' _

Well, after going over this scene a few…dozen times, (Roxas just couldn't figure out when to walk in the room at the right time...) the guys wanted to play a trick on Kaida. How would they do that? By placing a real monster in the fridge.

Kaida walked over and reached out to open the fridge. She looked over her shoulder...'Everyone's thoughts are racing so fast.' She thought, 'I think something's up'. She noticed that when she was about to open the fridge, everyone's thoughts stopped.  
So, Kaida stopped reaching for the fridge and the thoughts raced again. 'Ok, now I know something's really up.' She concentrated hard and was surprised at what was inside the fridge…'What the hell is that?' She wondered, 'It's like nothing I've ever heard before.' Grinning to herself, Kaida thought-whispered a command to the beast in the fridge, 'Ok, here we go!'  
Kaida opened the fridge and jumped back. "Oh my God! What the bloody hell is that?"  
The fridge-monster reached out, its tentacle-y arms grabbing her.

Roxas, Zexion, Jon ,Axel, and Demyx started cracking up. 'Ready?' Kaida messaged to the beast. 'Syorid. (yes)' Kaida opened her mouth and let out a scream. The boys stopped laughing in time to see the monster swallow up Kaida.  
'What the?!'  
'YES!' (3 guesses as to who this person was)  
'Holy Petunia!' (another guess as to who this person was)

All 5 boys ran to the fridge and began poking and prodding the poor monster.  
Having enough of watching the abuse to the poor thing, Kaida walked up behind Zexion and grabbed his waist. "Miss me guys?"  
"AHH! You're alright!"  
"I'm sorry Kai, we'll never do that again."  
"Jon glared at Kaida, "Darn it….After all the joy you put me through…"

---  
**Take Three:**

The story for take three in ROTES chapter four was stolen by a jealous Aladdin.  
A whole new world he says? Well, why don't you just find another story….(insert evil laughter here)

O0o…Ebil Jafar must've taken over the poor street rat.

**---**

Return of the Evil Sisters: Chapter Five- **Take One...annnnd ACTION!  
_  
_**_Zexion and Kaida walked out of his room (o0o sounds dirty) and to the kitchen. About ten minutes later, the two had conjured up about 3 and a half dozen waffles. _

_'O.M.G! WE'RE HAVING WAFFLES!' Demyx yelled when he walked into the mess hall._

Demyx walked over to Kaida and Zexion, "LETS DO THE WAFFLE DANCE!!!

(Sung to the tune of the Barney Song)  
_I love waffles, you love waffles, I just could marry a waffle  
With its funny name and crispy tender sides,  
If I said I hated the waffle it would be a bunch of lies.  
_

Demyx grabbed Kaida hands and began to dance around with her. "Come on, Demxy…I'm not in the mood for doing the waffle dance."

Little did they know, Jon was behind them, notebook in hand.

Zexion's gaze moved from Kaida to Demyx. "Dem? I'D LOVE TO DANCE WITH YOU!"

Demyx dropped Kaida's hands and moved over to Zexion, taking his hands, "REALLY?"

"Heck yes!" The emo said ecstatically, while flipping his hair.

"Really, REALLY?"

"Really, really, really!" Zexion started dancing in a circle with Demyx.

Kaida sunk to the floor. "latnem yletelpmoc enog sah dneirfyob ruoy, raed yhw."

Jon snickered, "I could do this all day." He thought…And, for the one time he actually did, it was a big mistake. Kaida's head whipped up at the 'sound' of Jon's thought.

"Why you little bastard!"

"Uh-oh." Jon ran. Kaida chased. Jon fought pitifully. Kaida laughed. Demyx and Zexion danced for hours. Everyone was hospitalized.

Then, it rained waffles...Hehehe, waffle insanity.

-

-

-

-

-

**WAFFLES WAFFLES I LOVE WAFFLES! **

---  
**Take Two:**

_'But I don't want to ride.' Jon complained. 'I might get dirty.'_

_'Then go back to the castle' Kaida said._

_'Fine.' with that Jon walked back though the portal. Marluxia looked around with shifty eyes, then quickly followed Jon._

Jon, back at the castle, had decided upon reading. Yeah, crazy isn't it? Jon looked up and saw a pink, flowery portal appear followed by singing. Marluxia stepped out of the portal, and, seeing Jon, exclaimed, "HEY! Since we're alone with nothing to do….." Mar trailed off.  
Jonathan raised an eyebrow, worried about what the pink-haired one might do next.  
"Can I do your hair and make-up?" Jon shook his head furiously and tried to get away, scrambling over obstacles, but Mar caught up to him quickly, his manleh pink scythe in hand.  
"Make-up or death! (haha Cake or death!) Umm…death? Mar looked down at Jon, and sneered… "Wait, no! No make-up! Please! Wait! AHH NOO!!  
Mar smirked and dragged Jon to him bedroom for a complete and total make-over.

After it all, Jon actually didn't look…'half-bad.' Except for the fact that he was an exact copy of Marluxia, hair and all, minus the scythe…and the height…

With a few good h ours until the group came back, the clone danced around the house singing….

"I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel witty and pretty and **BRIIIIIIGHT**!"

"La la la la la la...Oh pretty meeee!"

**---**

Return of the Evil Sisters: Chapter Six**- Take One...annnnd ACTION!**

"DANCE? I can't dance with out my coffee!!!" Kat yelled after Marluxia told her it was her turn to dance. Kaida walked up to a very unhappy Mar. (I guess he doesn't like being yelled at) "Whats wrong?" She questioned.

He turned to Kaida, his arms crossed, "KAT says that she won't DANCE without her coffee."  
Kaida laughed, " I get the hint Mar." In one quick motion, Kaida whipped out her notebook and scribbled something.

The door bell of the studio rang. Kat mumbled something and sat down, "I need coffee before I do anything." Kaida laughed and walked towards the door. The door bell rang again, "I'm coming," Kaida ran to the door, a 5 min walk taking half a second.  
Kaida opened the door to a stunned teenager.  
"Here you are." He said, thrusting the 5 cups at her. Kaida smirked, "What is it?...uh" She looked at his name tag, "Er...Travis? Are you scared of my appearance?"  
Kat stood up. A zombified look upon her face, "Mmhmmm...I smell coffee." She walked towards the door...and Travis.  
"So," Kat read Travis' nametag, "You're Travis...hmm. You're the Starbucks delivery guy?" A grin came up on her face. "COFFEE!" She snatched a cup of Starbucks coffee, drank a sip, and ran to the lounge to drink in peace.

"Want to come in?" Marluxia asked. Kaida ran over to where Kat was. Travis looked at Marluxia. "Um...sure?" Mar pulled out a bag candy. "We have pockey. Want some?" Travis' eyes widened. "Yeah!" He followed Mar to the castle's lounge. Mar sat down and held out the candy bag, "Anyone want some pockey?" Axel and Travis' hand reached out into the bag. "I love this stuff!" Travis explained. "A friend of mine gave me a bunch of this stuff to me last year and now I'm just addicted to it."

He popped a few pieces on pockey into his mouth. Marluxia said something about catching Xemnas with a Michael Jackson plush toy when he was interrupted by a choking sound. Kat looked up, to see their lovely Starbucks delivery boy chocking on his pockey. Kaida's head shot up. " DON'T DIE TRAVIS" They both yelled. Mar quickly jumped over to Travis and started the Heimlich maneuver. Travis coughed a few times and the pockey flew out. "I'm okay, thanks guys." (If you don't get this...than...yeah...you're toast... "I LOVE toast! Roxas yelled in the background.)(Kat: Well, if you don't watch FMA we _might_ forgive you XP)

**Take Two:**

Jon and Kairi walked into the room...' Please Jon?! Please, please say yes...Can we go out tonight?' Kairi was pulling on Jon.

'No, Kairi...No, No, No, a million times, No...'

'But, Jon!?'

'No, I told you, I don't like you.'

The doorbell rang.

'Uh...come in?'

A tall caucasian bald man with a huge mustache stepped into the room. Kairi squealed. 'Oh my Gahh!' she jumped up and down clapping. 'Can you sign my shirt?'

Jon made a face.

The man spoke, 'I've been hearing about some relationship problems.' He opened his briefcase and pulled out two tickets. 'These are plane tickets to my show. You two need the help, and it would make a great show.'

Kairi, still jumping up and down, squealed again. 'Oh my gahh!! Jon! We're going to be on the Dr. Phil show!!!'

Jon's left eye twitched maniacally.

"Come on Jon-kuns!" Kairi tugged at his arm following the talk-show host. Jon stayed stoically stuck to the ground and drew his notebook.

"No you evil demented barbie-doll!!!!" A sawn off-gun appeared in his hands and an insane grin came across his face.

"Jon-kuns?"

KAPOW!!!!!

"Jon-kun are you alright?" Kairi asked as Jon snapped out of his waking dream.

"Dang-it!" Jon groaned.

Dr. Phil looked uneasily at Jon. "Uh...' He pulled out his cell phone and hit the number '2' (Gotta love speed dial) 'Jon...Kairi...I think you need to take this up with Oprah.'

Phillip Calvin McGraw winced as Kairi squealed even more, 'OPRAH!!!!'

----  
Take Three:

_Flashback: 'HE'S LISTENING TO MICHAEL JACKSON?!'...'Ok, then, step away from the computer...'...'Thriller?"...'Well its a cool music video...and...Michael Jackson is freakin' awesome!...Xemnas started to walk slowly out of the room when colourful lights started twirling around. Xemnas stopped where he was, turned around, and started throwing his arms into the air...A black hat was covering one eye and he had on one white glove...:End flashback_

A white portal appeared in the room. From the portal, a bleached person stepped out. Seeing who this 'person' was, Kaida and Kat fainted.  
Michael Jackson had just stepped into the room.  
Xemnas' mouth dropped open in amazement. Trying to keep his cool, he smoothed his hair with shaking hands. Nervously, Xemnas walked up to Michael and offered his hand. "Mr. Jackson, I'm Xemnas." Xemnas said in a shaking voice, "You're my hero." With glowing eyes he shook Michael's hand.  
"That makes me feel good inside." Michael said. Xemnas smiled slightly.  
Kat and Kaida were slowly recovering when they heard words they really really never in their life wanted to hear.  
"Wanna get it on?" Michael questioned Xemnas. "Heck yes!" Xemnas attacked Michael, jumping on top of him.  
Music started in the background. (Haha not what you were expecting, eh? You pervert! Gah...What is wrong with you people?)  
_ 'Its close to midnight and something evils lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
You're paralyzed!'  
Xemnas and Michael stood up and started doing the 'zombie walk'  
Kat looked over at Kaida who nodded her head. Kat gave Kaida her hand and they both teleported out. Physically and mentally scarred for life.  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no ones gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know its thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight.'_

(music fades into the distance)

* * *

Haha...what the heck was I thinking? Anyhoo, the KING OF ALL WAFFLES **demands** you subjects to review... 

Sorry that most of this was crap, I ran out of comical ideas (if there were any in the first place)  
Kat is currently working on the Deleted scenes. So, look forward to that, they're quite humorous...

Hope you enjoyed!  
Chapter 8 of ROTES should be out...sometime, uh, soon, I guess...School gets in the way of everything. -sigh-


	9. Deleted Scenes, M and M, and The End

WEWT DELETED SCENES!

Kaida, Kat, Roxas, Zexion, and Axel were backstage laughing. Knowing that was never a good thing the director walked up behind them. 'Uh, guys? What's so funny?'

'Our video.' Kat answered.

'May I see it?' questioned the Director.

Axel handed over the video camera.

-Video-

'This is Kat, and Kaida. We, along with Roxas, Axel, and Zexion have decided to do a documentary on the true happenings of this story.'

'But first, we have a little 'make over' to do.' The two girls laughed quietly and walked into Jon's room, where he was sound asleep.

'Roxas you have the eyeliner?' the said eyeliner was handed to Kat.

The next shot showed Jon, still asleep, in full emo attire. Black jeans, a black studded belt, black t-shirt, black converse, eyeliner, and to top it all off, they had straightened and dyed his hair.

'Now for the final touch.' they put a cd player next to his bed. 'Dear viewers, we leave you to enjoy the show.'

They waited at Roxas' laptop watching the feed from the camera. at exactly 3 in the morning the CD started playing.

_'Dear Diary,_

_Mood apathetic._

_My life is spiraling downwards..._' Yes, it t'was the emo kid song, and it was blaring in Jon's ears.

They watched Jon freak out, then really freak out when he saw himself.

Kat and Kaida highfived. 'Life _is_ good.'

-end video-

The director gulped. Never get on their bad sides.

Kat and Kaida took the camera.

'You ready?'

Kai smirked, "I was Born ready."

-video-

'Kai has heard a rumor of something interesting hiding in Larxene's room. We are here to confirm this rumor. But first to get her out of her room'

Kat ran up to Larxene's door and taped a note to the door, knocked and ran. They watched as Larxene opened her door and read the note.

_Larxene,_

_I need your approval on a hair gel I'm considering buying. Can you come to my room and help me out?_

_-Demyx_

(haha sorry Kat...I couldn't resist)

Larxene folded the note and walked fast down the hallway.

'Ok' Kat said to the camera, 'We have approximately 10 minutes. Are you positive Kai?'

'Oh yes. 100 percent.'

'Ok lets go.'

The two girls ran into her room and started looking.

'Kai, I can't find them and we have six minutes left.'

'Look for a secret door in her closet.'

'Bingo.'

'OH MY GOD! THERE ARE SO MANY OF THEM!'

'ITS SO SCARY!'

'ABORT ABORT ABORT!'

-static-

-end video-

'Guys, wakey wakey.'

'Check out the new vid we did tonight.'

Axel looked at them 'You made a new video without us?'

'Just watch.'

At the end he whistled. 'I always knew she was twisted, but this?'

Roxas shuddered. 'Thats like the scariest thing I've ever seen in Larxene's room.'

What was the reason for all the alarm?

Larxene had a colection of 200 plus My Little Ponies.

--

Kat and Kaida were bored. They hated being bored. And to top it off they were out of ideas for pranks.

'Hey Kai, What do you...' Kat's question was inturrupted by,

'Matt! What did you do, and where are we!'

'I dunno...' all the while the familer beeping of a game boy was going on.

'Omigosh is that...?' Kat asked.

'Lets look.'

The two girls walked into the next room and saw...Matt and Mello from Death Note.

'Hey, what are they doing here. This isn't a cross over...' Kaida mused.

'Kai, never ever complain about two bishies showing up...And what did I tell you about the fourth wall?'

'Good point, and sorry'

'So which do you want to glomp first? I'll take the other...'

'Wait. Does Mello have his gun on him...' Kat asked

'I dunno. That would not be good...'

'MATT! Stop playing that freaking game boy and help me figure out what's going on!' The blond bishi yelled.

Kat looked at Kai and grinned.

'Uh, Oh, Kat, you have your 'I'm-so-innocent-I-get-away-with-everything-look-again.''

'I know..' Kat then stepped around the corner into the line of site to our crossover 'Welcome to The World That Never Was.'

Mello pulled his gun. 'Who are you and how did we get here.'

Kat, being glad she never went anywhere with out her messenger bag, and that a chocolate bar could shut Jon up, introduced herself. 'I'm Kat. Two friends and myself were trapped here by our evil siblings. We can't leave, but we _might_ could get you back home. But don't feel in any rush to leave. You could stay here for several years and I'm 99.9(percent) positive that we could get you home with in an hour of when you left.'

'How? That breaks all laws of physics.'

'Yea, but in a fanfiction minor things like physics doesn't stop much.'

_'Fourth wall Kat.'_

_'Shut up, you break it all the time'_

That caused Matt to look up from his game.

'What?'

'Oh, nothing. You guys hungry? Kai and I just made some pizza.'

Mello started to ask for chocolate but Kat beat him to it and tossed him the chocolate bar. Linking arms with the two guys she led them to the kitchen. 'Come on. I have some one I want you to meet, then we will give you the run down on living in The World That Never Was.'

'Matt, Mello, meet Kaida.'

Kat's fellow fangirl bowed. 'I'm _extremely_ glad to meet you.'

'Wait! How did you know our names?'

'Uh...How could we not? Your Matt and Mello, the third and second in line after L, but Near is freaky and I don't like him...so he don't count.' Kat rambled.

'How do you know all this?' Matt asked.

'Who cares,' Mello inturrupted,' She dosn't like Near.'

-A and E-

'What! They can't be there! That makes them _happy_!'

Emily sighed and looked up from her Demyx scrap book. 'Just make them wish they weren't there...Make them sing or somthing...'

Anna grinned evilly. 'I have a better Idea...'

Kat and Kaida stopped in the middle of what they were doing.

Kat looked over at Kaida, 'Wha..?'

Poof.

And they were gone.

Matt and Mello looked at each other and grinned. Matt, being the most 'brilliant' of the two jumped up and punched the air. 'Finally!'

Both the boys jump and turned around in the air.

When they landed, both were completely dressed in black suits.

A soft, Mission Impossible sort of themed music started fading into the room.

Mello jerked off the dark sunglasses that were on his face and looked into the mirror.

'We are SO much better than Will Smith!'

Matt grinned 'Yea we are! Do we really have to do this though.....we haven't gotten our pizza yet.'

Mello sighed 'Yes Matt we have to. You heard what they said, they won't let us go home with out doing this, plus the short one said we could keep the stuff. Heheh it will come in handy on Near, and I'll finnaly be number one!!'

'Dramatic much?' Matt mumbled, 'Ok lets get this over with.'

Just then the two girls walked in. 'Hey we got your pizza....Oh snap.' Kat sighed.

'They're dressed as....' Kaida started

'The men in black' Kat finished.

'Let's get this over with.' the two girls said in unison. Mello shrugged.

'Ok, you obviously know whats going on so....'

'look into the light.' the girls finished. He activated the flashy thing and started talking.

'None of this ever happened. All of this was a dream.'

-back in the real world-

Kat awoke startled 'That was weird.' then her cell rang.

'Ello?'

'Kat? I just had the weirdest dream.'

'Yea, me too, you were dateing Zexion and I was...'

'Dating the stupid pyro!' Kaida finished

'I was going to say Axel but yea.'

'Something's not right. Two people don't just have the same dream.' Kaida mused.

'I agree, but what?' Kat asked.

'I don't know, but I'm sure one day we will find out.'

_Bwahahahahah!!!!!Tis the end!!!!!!! Yea crappy ending I know. but hey Its my Sr. year, Jon graduated early and is already in collage and Kai has dropped off the face of the planet. And yes we do have a sequel planned, its going to be a cross over with FMA. Meaning it starts out in the white nothingness void with us and one or two KH ppl and Edo and Al show up....If I can find that note book. My hard drive crashed and I lost all of my files. So hope and pray a dark blue note book appears soon. Or Kai has the files backed up. Or else the sequel is srewed. I know what I want but it might be crap if I don't find what I already have written. Kai and I have done at least four chapters of the sequel already and it would be a pain to start over. So even though we're not posting we are still writing. Well I know I am I'm not sure about the other two. So don't worry readers, we haven't forsaken you! Just don't be suprised if its MONTHS between postings. this is proof of that. Well sorry about the craptastic ending but I needed to wrapp this story up. So yea...Until next time!_

_This is Kat signing off  
_


End file.
